A Commoner's Life
by Silentkiller013
Summary: A focus on what jobs women REALLY would have had back then: Elise was abandoned by her parents and left on Achilles' doorstep when she was but an infant. He takes her in and the two share a deep bond despite not being blood related. What happens when a certain native comes along and changes all of that? Ratonhnhake:tonXOC Rated M for later chapters. Woman in picture is Elise.
1. Larva into a Caterpillar

**Kitten: So yeah... Another story. This time Assassin's Creed III to be precise... Why? Well, I got really tired of looking for a story that's decently long and doesn't involve a female assassin. I've found a few and I'm happy for that, but as I kept reading I kept getting ideas. So finally I decided to write my own. I won't lie, I'm generally the one that says, "Yes! Female assassin! Go women!" Because, yeah, I'm a woman. But it just kept bugging me that these stories with the female assassins all took the same sort of approach, and my issue with that? Let's face it. In 1775, you wouldn't have found a female assassin (at least not in the colonies). So let's start a story that follows a regular woman's point of view.**

_**-O-**_** means a change in time.**

_**-o-**_** means a change in POV.**

"_**(insert words here)"**_** Is Powhatan (Virginian Algonquian for those who want to be specific) for which I cannot find any translator for and I don't feel like running to my local library.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and my ideas.**

Lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder rolled, and Achilles was awoken by something that was not part of the storm. Grumpily and tiredly he closed his eyes, trying to will himself to go back to sleep. The noise came again and the old man assumed it was a woodpecker on a tree, trying to make a quick burrow so he could get out of the storm. When the noise came a third time the man realized that there was no woodpecker, and that someone was knocking on his door! He grumbled to himself, reaching for his matches, and fumbling to light his lantern. Briefly, he opened his pocket-watch and glanced at the time. Three in the morning it said. He jiggled it a little, disbelieving of the time, but the clock was still ticking properly. The knocking came again, and finally he shouted a frustrated, "I hear ya, I'm coming!" He stood from the bed, grabbing a trench coat to throw over his pajamas as it was cold outside, and as a second thought, grabbed a knife from off of his nightstand.

Sleepily he made his way downstairs, and went to the front door. He opened it a crack, peeked out, and saw no one. Another clap of thunder reached his ears and he flinched slightly, but opened the door all the way to investigate. He looked this way and that, never truly leaving the threshold – he had learned that walking outside for even just a moment could let someone else in. Still, no one was there, and old Achilles was very disgruntled. He was about to close the door when lightning flashed, and thunder roared over the heavens again. That was when something caught his eye. He looked down, and there, by his feet, was a straw, lidded basket. It looked to be made by colonist hands, and that's what Achilles found it to be as it was stamped with an English name. But what really caught his eye, was the trinket that lay on top of the basket. It was a silver bracelet, with nothing special about it to the normal person, but to the elderly male, it meant everything in the world. He picked up the basket and removed the bracelet, putting it into his pocket before looking around again and hastily closing his door.

He made his way to the kitchen and lit the lanterns inside, before turning his attention back to the object that had been laid on his porch. Who could have possibly left something for him this early in the morning? Could it be from the Templars? Were they trying to trick him? Thunder rolled over the house, lightning provided more light, and cast an erie shadow on his table from the basket. What would it contain? Explosives? More than likely not. It would have gone off by now. Snakes? No. Snakes were never very quiet. They would slither around and hiss, especially if there were more than one. And the basket was heavy. Snakes would not weigh that much. Another clap of thunder, but this time accompanied by a new sound. Crying. And not like any he had heard in a long time. This was no trap by the Templars. No Templar would send a _baby_ to an assassin's house.

Carefully, Achilles opened the basket, and there lay the baby, sniffling and crying like there was no tomorrow. First, the hobbled old man was angry, and then he was confused, and then he was curious. Why would someone send him a baby of all things? Was it an assassin? He assumed that was why they had sent that bracelet along with – it held the assassin's symbol. Delicately, he pulled the child out. It couldn't have been any older than a couple of weeks, and he had to support its head in the crook of his elbow. The baby was wrapped in a turquoise blanket with a white pattern embroidered into it around the edges. One corner of the fabric had been laid on top of the wrap that the baby was held in, and on it were three names, embroidered in the same white thread. _Elijah, Lisa, _and_ Elise_. Elijah and Lisa were familiar names to Achilles, however, he couldn't remember from where. That was until he looked closer at the baby, who had quieted down significantly. It had stopped crying at least, and he could see its eyes. They were a bright blue, and glossy from all the tears. He knew those eyes had belonged to the infant's mother. He could remember now. She was but a young child when he first met her, with stars in her eyes. Very much in love with another young boy that Achilles knew to be Elijah. And Elijah, had been training under one of Achilles' friends to become an assassin so that he might protect Lisa. It seemed that now though, Elijah could not protect his own offspring. Elise.

"You were born into an unfortunate family, child..." Achilles was more or less just talking to himself, but the child responded by flailing her arms around, probably looking for something to grab onto. She eventually found his coat buttons and she pulled at them lightly while the retired assassin searched the basket for anything more. He found a note and pulled it out, unfolding it slowly before reading the words. It seems that he was right. The letter addressed to him explained much. How Elijah and Lisa were on the run from Templars, and that the last time they had checked the Templars were in the area. How Elise was their only daughter and that they had no one else to leave her with aside from him. They begged him to take care of her and not to send her to another family, for if they found themselves able they would like to take her back again, but would not return until they were certain they were safe. It stated that if they did not return by her coming of age, that they were more than likely dead, and that Achilles was to tell Elise that they loved her dearly. That they wished they could have been there as parents should be, but did not want to risk losing their only child. Why they were being chased, they did not say, but the entire letter had the old man wanting to cry. Here he was, standing in his kitchen, asked to take care of a child that was not his. And take care of Elise he vowed he would do. He would do what he could not do for the family he once had himself.

_-O-_

A few years passed, and before Achilles knew it, Elise was six already. She liked going outside to play when the weather was nice, and when the days were dark and stormy, she would stay inside and draw, dance, or sing. Even for a child, she had a remarkably good singing voice, just like her mother had, the elder remembered. The year the girl had turned five, he had decided to start educating her, and so far she was responding well to the new lessons, but at first was very rebellious. She would show up late because she didn't want to get out of bed, or she wouldn't feel like learning anything. However, she swiftly learned not to push Achilles too far, because every time she was late she received some sort of punishment, but the old assassin would never harm her. He couldn't bring himself to. The girl was too sweet, even if she did have a rebellious side.

Time passed by again, and soon the girl was 12 years old. She was learning much faster than Achilles had expected, but then again, he himself was relearning things as he taught her. The only subject she really struggled with was history, and he supposed it was because she was trying to remember a history that was much more complex. This wasn't the same history that most children were learning these days. No, this was the history from the archives of the Order. Everything that Achilles knew as far as history came from the Assassin's archives, and he would never forget the day he told Elise about her past. Of course she started to gather that he wasn't her real father when she was around seven because she could tell their skin was a different color. It was when she turned ten years old that Achilles explained how he had come to raise her. To her respect, she hadn't cried, nor had she rejected the elder, but she did go quiet for a couple of months. She wouldn't speak unless spoken to, and even then it was in clipped sentences. She didn't sing at all either, until one day, as she was sorting through the house to find something to cook for the both of them, she started humming something. It was a tune that brought back memories to the old man, and when he asked the child where she had heard the song, she responded that her mother had sang it to her in her dreams.

Now, as she was more mature and was doing most of the things a young girl should be doing around the house, Achilles felt he could relax a little more. He hadn't meant for her to do all of the chores right away, but Elise took to it as soon as he gave her one or two. When he told her to cook breakfast, she would cook it, serve it, clean up from it, and then start cleaning the rest of the house. Of course, no matter how the child cleaned, the place was still falling apart, and some of the time he worried that the floor would cave in where she stepped. But eventually that fear left as the girl found all of the weak spots on the floor and learned to avoid them without even needing to look. She was growing up too fast for him to keep up with, and as she aged a year it felt like he aged two. He took to walking with a cane, his back eventually hunched over, and he felt himself slowing down as old age often makes people do. This never seemed to bother Elise though. She would get up earlier than him now, ever the morning person, and on certain occasion would serve him breakfast in bed before going out to roam around the forest for a little while. One morning, she came back with a hare in her hands, hanging by its feet. Achilles was astonished and asked where she had gotten it from. Innocently, she explained that she had found it outside wrapped in a rope near the house and that she figured they could use it for dinner.

"My girl, aren't you sad that the hare is dead?"

"Am I supposed to be? I feel affection for animals, dear father, but you have taught me so much of death and the way of life that I understand the need for this rabbit. It was dead when I got to it. There is no point in mourning it." Achilles wanted to laugh at her naivety, but did not. Instead he just crouched down to her level as best he could and looked her in the eyes.

"Death is much harder to deal with in the life around you young one. What if that had been a pet rabbit instead of a wild one? Would you be sad then?" The girl seemed to think deeply on that, and then looked back to her fatherly figure and smiled.

"I would be sad at first, but I would eventually be alright. That's just how life runs its course." This time, Achilles did laugh and ruffled the girl's now waist long, red hair.

"Come, Elise. I have some new lessons for you." The girl obediently followed, skipping along behind, her wavy hair bouncing to and fro across her back. Achilles led her outside, picking something up from the basement on the way. He took her deep into the forest and finally turned around to face her. "I think it's about time you finally learned to find food. The rabbit you pulled down was from one of the many snares I have set up around here." He handed her a rope and some food. Within a few minutes he had taught her how to tie, set, and bait a snare. He handed her several other strands of rope and told her to go set more up where she found berry bushes and such as the rabbits and other animals liked to eat from those. While she ran off to set them up, the old man made his way back to the house. The girl would probably stay out until she had all of her snares filled with animals of some sort. He just hoped she didn't run into a mountain lion.

_-o-_

Elise was having a lot of fun searching around for the berry bushes, and had set down maybe half of her snares by now. She hadn't realized how far she had gone until she found herself overlooking a ledge. There was a village in the valley below, and she found herself curious as to what kind of village it was. It looked nothing like what the colonials had built. Looking over the edge, she tried to find a way down into the valley that wasn't so steep and dangerous, and eventually found a small path of rocks that resembled stairs with a bit of imagination. Excitedly she clambered and stumbled down, ropes still wrapped over her arm, her dark green dress getting caught on a rock every once in a while. When she reached the bottom of the rocks after a few scary situations where she feared falling, she found herself surrounded by more wildlife than she had ever seen in the forests above. Her eyes grew wide with fascination, and the little girl skipped happily into the trees. There were berry bushes everywhere, and she could even see the imprints of where the animals had been. With a smile on her face, she set her snares all over the place. She was about to set her last one down, when someone's voice made her snap her head around.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ She found herself staring up at a boy that could only be around her age. He had tan skin and black hair with a braided strand next to his temple. Slowly she took a few steps back. The boy had spoken in a language that she could not understand. About to turn and run, she backed into something soft and whipped around to find another boy. He had darker skin than the other, and his hair was lighter. He was also slightly heavier, and looked to be more kind than the other. _"I ask you again, what do you think you're doing?"_ Elise still could not understand the other boy, and she turned to look at him again. He was closer this time, and for the first time, the poor girl felt cornered.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand..." The fear in her eyes was evident, and the boy seemed to notice this. He backed off a little, but still kept a stern look on his face.

"_Ratonhnhaké:ton, she is one of the fair skinned. I don't think she understands what you're asking her."_ The boy behind her was speaking now, and indeed, his tone was much softer than the other boy's. Finally, a sense of realization came over the lighter skinned boy's face.

"I asked what you're doing." He spoke with fluent english and exaggerated his question by pointing to the snare she had dropped on the ground. "The bounty on this land is for my tribe. Pick up your traps and leave." The boy was very harsh with his words, and it brought a few tears to Elise's eyes. Achilles had never spoken to her in such a way before, and the fact that someone was so openly hostile to her was scary. All of the majesty of the forest had vanished now when she saw this boy. The other one was polite at least. He wasn't scary like this boy in front of her. But at the same time, the girl just wanted to get out of there. Hastily, she bowed her head, and looked back up at the offending boy.

"Forgive me. I did not know." With that said she slowly slinked around him and picked up her last snare. "I will leave my other snares. Feel free to take whatever they catch for your tribe." Achilles had taught her how to work with those who were uncooperative, and this time around it seemed to work. The strange boys seemed to get a look of pleasant surprise on their faces. Thinking back to her history lessons, Elise believed them to be of Indian descent at first, but then realized that the clothes were not the same. Going back to her lessons she found them to be natives. She had never seen one before, and she found herself staring at them curiously. Of course, she was too shy to actually say anything else to them and decided that she really didn't want to anyway. She could hear them talking in their native tongue as she untied her snare.

"_She is fair skinned, but I have never seen hair of that color before. And she has spots all over her face. Does she have a disease?"_ That was the larger one speaking. Whatever he said caused the thinner boy to snort like the other were stupid.

"_Don't be a fool, Kanen'tó:kon. She does not look ill. Perhaps she is not a colonist?"_ The lighter skinned boy looked thoughtful for a few moments, and Elise could feel his eyes on her. "Who are you?" He asked, and the girl straightened herself, brushing off her dress. Her blue eyes locked with his dark brown ones, and the boy took a single step back. It was then that she noticed the bow and quiver full of arrows that was strapped across his back. She hesitated with answering the question, knowing from history that those who had given out their name to the wrong person had found themselves dead. Finally, she responded.

"My name is Lisa..." She lied easily through her teeth, and the boy looked thoughtful for a second time.

"Do you hail from the colonies?" He had taken a step towards her this time, and she took one full step back.

"I live in solitude... There are no colonists on our land." The boy seemed to relax a little and he crossed his arms. He didn't seem so unhappy any longer.

"I suppose we can forgive your ignorance this once. But remember that these lands belong to the Powhatans. Set your snares elsewhere. If I find you trapping on this land again I will take you to the village elder, and she can deal out your punishment." Elise's eyes widened in slight fear, and the boy smirked, nudging his friend in the side as if he had accomplished something great. He wasn't expecting the girl to throw herself at him. The next thing he knew was he was falling, and the girl was yelling for him to "look-out!" But look out for what? He found himself on his back, looking at the tree-tops, and then all at once, something in a tawny shade of color had flown over his head. The girl rolled off of him and he sat up to see what was going on. Just a few feet a way was a mountain lion, crouched and ready to attack again. On instinct, Ratonhnhaké:ton rolled to the side, bumping into the girl who was still on the ground as the mountain lion pounced again. Once he heard paws hitting the ground he stood, swiftly knocking an arrow and letting it fly. It hit its mark, and the great cat went down, an arrow in its neck. He placed his bow back over his shoulders and looked to the girl that had just saved his life.

She was still lying on the ground, cautiously uncovering her head to see if the cat was gone. When she saw it on the ground, not moving, she sighed and stood, brushing the leaves off of her skirt. Her snare had gone flying off of her arm at some point and she searched around for it until she grasped it in her hand. Her eyes were watery, and she was shaking considerably. Ratonhnhaké:ton approached her, and she back herself against a tree. It was clear that she was scared yet, and the fact that he had yelled at her earlier probably had not helped in any way. He sighed, hating to bow to her, but she _had_ just kept him from becoming a lion's meal.

"Thank you." He bowed only his head and then looked her in the eye. "As forgiveness for hunting here and thanks for protecting us, we will share this bounty with you." The words he said were clipped as if he were angry, or his pride was hurt. Elise considered it was the latter, and cautiously stepped away from the tree. She knew that this was probably just a custom his tribe had, and that had the situation been reversed, the boy probably never would have saved her. And if he had, he probably would have blamed her for attracting the lion.

The boy turned to go skin the lion, and after around an hour he was done. He was quick and skilled with a knife. She assumed that this was not his first time killing an animal and skinning it. Skinning an animal was something Achilles had not yet taught her, but she hoped to learn after taking home her bounty today. She watched curiously as the boy went to work and tried to memorize everything he was doing. Eventually, all that was left was the bones. The lighter skinned boy handed her meat, wrapped in the pelt of the animal. In an animal skin bag, he put the rest of the meat and the organs along with the claws and teeth of the animal. He seemed very reluctant to hand it over, but at the same time, Elise sensed that he felt he should be more grateful. She took the pelt and meat with a nod and a small "thank you."

"Remember, don't hunt on our lands anymore. I cannot stop you from walking them, but keep your traps to your own land." With that said, he and his friend started walking away. She could hear them conversing again in their native tongue, and just nodded as she made her way back to the homestead.

"_She was nice, even if she had a strange appearance."_ Ratonhnhaké:ton rolled his eyes and led the way back to the village, only taking one glance back at the girl's retreating form.

"_She shouldn't have been here. Damn girl attracted that mountain lion. She set up too many traps. The lions around here are smart. They've learned to follow the traps back to larger pray such as the people of our tribe or deer that might get caught in the trap."_ Kanen'tó:kon furrowed his eyebrows, but shrugged, letting the boy believe what he wanted.

_-o-_

Elise had been constantly paranoid on her way back to the homestead. Once she was back up to the top of the cliff that lead back home, she started picking up her snares. She sourly found that most of them were empty yet. Once she got back home, carrying her bounty and part of the mountain lion, she quietly tried to sneak the pelt into hiding. However, that didn't work so well against the elder assassin. He quickly picked up on her sneaking, and seemed to be completely stunned.

"Child, what is that you have in your hand?" He approached the disheveled child and solemnly she handed him the pelt, filled with the meat. "This is a mountain lion skin... And meat... How did you obtain this?" Elise clasped her hands behind her back and found her feet very interesting at the moment. "Well?"

"I was setting up my snares when I found a forest more bountiful than our own... I went to set my snares there, and I ran into two natives. At first they yelled at me and told me to leave. I was about to when a mountain lion showed up. The one native killed it, and gave me half of it for saving him..." She shuffled her feet slowly, tears springing up in her eyes as if she had committed a crime.

"Did I not tell you those lands belonged to the Powhatan tribe? You are lucky they told you to just leave. Generally the tribe is peaceful, but some have been known to act violently against the colonists and anyone who looks like one." Achilles sighed and set the pelt down on the table, taking out some of the meat to examine. "You are also lucky you were not killed by this beast. If you would have been alone, you would have been killed for sure. Please keep to our lands from now on child."

"Yes, Father."

"Now, come. I will show you how to skin your catch, and then you can make dinner. It's getting late in the day."

_-O-_

The years passed by again and Achilles watched at Elise turned into a beautiful young woman. It became more prominent that she was of Irish descent. The freckles only multiplied, and her red hair grew longer. She stayed mostly flat chested, which never seemed to bother her, and she was also relatively short for a woman. Blue eyes seemed to glow brighter and brighter everyday, and before the retired assassin knew it, the girl was going to be 16 years old. She had taken up all of the chores. She trapped (though was never very good at it), skinned, cleaned, made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and even started learning how to ride horse so she could travel farther distances. She still managed to draw and sing, and sometimes she even danced, pulling Achilles into it with her as she sang. While he was old, he found he was still able to keep up with the dancing, but not much else. Still ever the morning person she was up earlier than him every day, and Achilles found that the only thing he could really do around the house was sit.

"Child, let me do the dishes tonight." He had walked into the kitchen after dinner, expecting to find her there, but the kitchen was empty. There were no dirty dishes or pots, and everything was wiped clean. The old man sighed and hefted himself up the stairs. She was there, in the study, painting a spring flower that was blooming outside one of the windows. "How you manage to get everything done so quickly is beyond me, but I can help every once in a while, child." Elise put down her paint brush and turned to face him. She hugged him and kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Father, I do these things so you don't strain yourself. You've taken care of me all these years, and you easily could have just sent me to another family. Now it's my job to return the favor. Just relax from now on okay? I'll take care of everything else." Achilles sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with her when she had her mind set. He pulled out a chair from the nearby table and sat down to watch her paint while she sang that lullaby she had learn six years ago.

**Kitten: Alright, so this was just a start out chapter. I wanted to go through the sort of bond that Achilles and Elise have. I also wanted to follow the different responsibilities the women at that time had. They would have been educated if the opportunity was available, and they also would have had all of the household duties. This is all because by the age of 13 or 14 they were usually married off. Yet we just can't get through a chapter without Connor can we? Haha. Anyway, tell me what you think in a review (but be nice about it please). Is she too Mary-Sue? Should I change something? Opinions are much appreciated (as long as they're constructive and not total bashing). Thanks for reading!**


	2. It's Only the Beginning

**Kitten: And we're back with chapter two! Woohoo! Thank you to those who've favorited and are now following! It means a lot. No feedback as to how Elise's character is, so I'm going to assume she's good and keep going. I just posted a picture of her. It's the cover image of this story. I drew it myself, so I hope it's good! I think I'm going to do more artwork for her, including Ratonhnhaké:ton every once in a while. I won't change the cover image unless I get bored with it. Otherwise, I'll be posting any new drawings on my photobucket, which can be reached through my profile. Anyway. On with the story!**

_**-O-**_** means a change in time.**

_**-o-**_** means a change in POV.**

"_**(insert words here)"**_** Is Powhatan (Virginian Algonquian for those who want to be specific) for which I cannot find any translator for and I don't feel like running to my local library.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and my ideas.**

_Recap: "Father, I do these things so you don't strain yourself. You've taken care of me all these years, and you easily could have just sent me to another family. Now it's my job to return the favor. Just relax from now on okay? I'll take care of everything else." Achilles sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with her when she had her mind set. He pulled out a chair from the nearby table and sat down to watch her paint while she sang that lullaby she had learn six years ago._

A couple of days passed by, and Elise had finished her painting. It was hung on the wall in the room just like all of the other artwork she had created. Achilles suggested selling them in Boston, but the girl politely refused. She loved her artwork and didn't want to let it go. However, when Achilles said that she could make duplicates and sell those instead, she brightened up considerably and said she would work on it. She was just starting to duplicate the flower she had recently painted when there came a knocking at the door. The woman hurried downstairs, beating her "father" to the door, and then opened it just a crack. Outside, she saw a young native, maybe around her age, and immediately she recognized him. The hair and the cold look in his eyes were enough to tell her that this was the boy that she had saved from the mountain lion a few years back. Carefully, she poked her head out the door, a fake smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" The boy seemed to go silent for a little while, as if analyzing her. Recognition flashed across his features as well, but he seemed to dismiss the thought all together, as if he were disbelieving of who was in front of him. To him, this girl in front of him was a little taller, more developed, even though she lacked in one particular area, and had more freckles. She waited a little longer, and finally the boy spoke up.

"I'm looking for someone who knows this symbol." He held out a map with a symbol marked on it that was very familiar to Elise, and her eyes widened. The bracelet around her wrist she had received after she learned of her true parents held the same symbol, and before the boy could see it, she put it behind her back. If the boy found out that she knew, there would be no turning him away. Instead, Elise asked for him to wait for a few minutes, and then closed the door.

"Achilles! Achilles!" He had gone off somewhere while she was answering the door, and she had an inkling it was the basement. She was right, and almost tripped down the steps in her haste. "Achilles, there's a boy at the door asking about the assassins!" Elise must have had this wild look in her eyes, because her fatherly figure placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Calm down, child." The girl slowed her breathing, relaxing a little bit, but still a little shaken. "You look fearful, Elise. What is the problem with this boy at the door? You say he's asking about the Order?" Slowly, she nodded and turned to help him up the steps as he walked. "All we do is turn people like this away." He stopped to look back at her when they exited the basement, and she was looking down at her feet, her hands clasped in front of her. "Goodness child, please enlighten me as to why you're so excited about this boy at the door! It will do no good to worry yourself! Or me..." She looked up, fear still evident on her features.

"It's the same native I met in the woods four years ago... The one that killed the mountain lion..." Elise looked back down at her feet while Achilles sighed.

"Good grief, girl. I thought for a second that maybe a Templar was at the door! Go. Busy yourself with something else while I deal with this boy. Or would you rather stay and watch as his hopes are burnt to the ground?" The old assassin hobbled towards the door, Elise walking the opposite direction to recede back up the stairs to her painting. She really wanted to talk to this boy again. To get to know him a little more. He held something in his eyes that interested her. It wasn't a nice look that he held. He seemed troubled and regressive. Elise wanted to know what had made him that way. Was it that look in his eyes the reason he wished to become an assassin? Was he seeking revenge? She wanted to know!

She set up her paints as the door was opening downstairs. It wasn't long before she heard it shut again. Had he let the boy in? She thought he was turning him away...

"I'm not leaving!" No. The boy was still outside, and set on his decision it seemed. More intrigued, Elise couldn't concentrate one what she was doing, and mixed too much blue into the pink she was using and the paint came out a dark purple, which was the opposite of what she wanted. With a sigh, she added more white, and pink, trying for the color again. Why she didn't add white to regular purple was the fact that she needed a violet color, not a light purple. Sometimes it was very painstaking to try and get the proper color. Nature had colors in it that were not just based off of your regular paint colors. They had a variety of hues and shades. Elise always found it fun to try and copy these colors on canvas. After a while, it started to get dark, and Achilles came up to find her still working by lamp light.

"Child, go to bed. You know that working this way will throw of the colors you're using. Different light changes what color the eyes actually see. Besides, your eyes are red. You'll be collapsing before you know it." Elise sighed, knowing he was right. She set her paint brush down in a bucket of water before turning to face her care-taker. There was paint all over her face from when she had wiped at it with painted hands. She was never a very clean painter. Always got herself covered in paint. The apron she put over her dress was covered as well. As a matter-of-fact, Elise was so messy, she had to put news print on the floor, and roll up her sleeves to keep everything clean. The worst part about it was that she was apathetic towards it. A yawn escaped her mouth, and she covered it with her arm. "Go wash up and then get yourself to bed." The girl nodded and sauntered out of the room to go grab a wet sponge. She wouldn't bother with a bath until later. The well water was often times too cold for her to handle.

Once sponged down and all the paint was mostly removed, she climbed the stairs to her room. Achilles was also retiring for the day it seemed, and she kissed his cheek before closing her door. Exhausted, she crawled under her covers. The fur of the mountain lion brushed over her cheek, and a small frown found its way onto her lips. She couldn't get that boy out of her head ever since he knocked on the door today. For four years she had forgotten him, and now, his face plagued her dreams. It was slightly annoying, and for a few minutes, even though she was extremely tired, she couldn't fall asleep. Finally, though, her mind just shut down, and she passed out – completely oblivious to the world for the night.

_-O-_

When the dawn came and the local rooster crowed, Elise tiredly crawled out of bed. She changed into a light blue dress and took her time on the steps. Breakfast needed to be made, and there was no game left in the house for her to cook. So, with a sigh, she grabbed some rope from the basement along with some bait, and headed outside. She passed by the barn, and to her astonishment, the boy was in one of the stables, still well enough asleep. Her heart started pounding in her chest, and she ran to the forest. Once she felt she was well enough away, she started laying out snares here and there, and every time she came across one she had already set out, she picked it up. Most of the time it was just rope that she picked up, but every once in a while she would find a hare, fox, or squirrel attached to it. Her trek around the forest managed to make her forget about the boy in the barn, and she happily headed back home with a small stash of game.

Achilles was up soon after she had skinned everything and started making breakfast. He came down, seeming to be more tired than usual, but none-the-less, kissed her cheek good morning. Elise smiled while cracking an egg or two that she had found in the forest. Since they didn't have chickens, they only had eggs in the spring time when the girl would climb trees looking for bird nests. How she longed for chicken eggs, which were so much larger than the ones she would find in the trees. Every year, she tried to convince Achilles that they should travel to Boston to buy some, but he refused, insisting that they were doing just fine with what she found. And this was true. Even though she never caught much in her snares, the two of them together only at around a hare's worth of meat a day. Most of what they ate came from the garden Elise tended to. She grew a lot of things. Mostly potatoes however. Both were sick of them, but they dealt with it and got by.

It was a few hours after noon and Elise was cleaning up the dishes when a knocking came on the door again. She knew it was the native again, and she was just drying her hands to go answer, when Achilles stopped her.

"Don't answer it, Child. It will only encourage him." Nodding, she simply went back to washing the dishes, which weren't that many in number. After she finished, she dried them and then headed back upstairs to work on her painting. Achilles followed. It seemed that he enjoyed watching her paint. Either that or he enjoyed her singing. Over the years she had learned many songs and had taken to humming a different one each day while she worked. It wasn't often anymore that she coaxed her father to dance, but every once in a while, she would take his hands and lead him around the room slowly. A small smile always crossed his lips when she did this, but Elise knew that Achilles was slowing down too much to dance anymore really. So he just sat there and watched her pick up her paint brush and start on the flower again. It was around this time that the two of them heard knocking at the back door, interrupting Elise's humming, and causing the old assassin to sigh.

"Please, all I ask is a moment of your time." The native boy's voice drifted up through the window as Achilles opened one by the corner of the room.

"I apologize if I've been unclear, or otherwise confused you with my words. It was never my intention to mislead you, so let me try to clarify. _Get the hell off my land._" With that, the old man slammed the window shut and returned back to his seat. Elise looked at him incredulously.

"I thought you said not to answer him as it would only encourage him?"

"Did I say that? Well, do as I say, not as I do." The girl laughed at him and tried to continue with her painting, but instead, she was interrupted again. By the same person. Only this time, fear started to show on her features when she heard what he said.

"I'm coming up!" At this rate, Achilles was beyond aggravated. Elise knew that look on his face all too well. Rattling on the door by the window she was painting at told her that the boy was actually trying to get in the house. Her care-taker pushed her back away from it and told her to stand in the back corner of the room while he took care of this. She tried to protest, but knew there was no such thing as changing his mind when he was this angry. "Just hear me out. What are you so afraid of?" Achilles whipped open the door and stepped outside.

"Afraid? You think I'm afraid of _anything?_ Least of all a self important little scab like you?" He turned his cane around and hooked it behind the boy's ankle. In the next second, he was on his back, looking at the sky. Elise could see everything from where she was standing as the door was kept open. It was starting to get dark, just like her father's mood, and she wanted to cry when she saw that he held the end of his cane right at the boy's neck. The native held his hands up in defeat. "You might dream of being a hero. Of riding to rescues. Of saving the world. But stay this course, and the only thing you're gonna be is dead." He removed his cane, taking to leaning on it again. "The world's moved on boy. Best you do too." With that, he closed the door.

"I will not leave. Do you hear me? I'm _never_ leaving." A sigh escaped Elise's lips when she heard the boy speak again. "Just wait old man."

"He will leave eventually. The boy will soon realize he's too naïve. He needs to eat at some point, anyway. Come. Let's go eat dinner. We'll retire early." Achilles headed back down the stairs and Elise quietly followed. In a way, she felt bad for the boy, but at the same time, she felt angry. Who was he to try and break into their home? Who was he that kept bothering them so, when her father had made himself perfectly clear? Hopefully he would leave soon. Though when she passed by a room to go down the steps, she saw him through the window, heading over to the barn again. Achilles' words rang through her ears. _"He needs to eat at some point, anyway."_ Her heart started to ache. How long had it been since he had last eaten? He didn't look malnourished, but then again, he had only been here two days. Finally, she made her way into the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

_-O-_

Night soon fell upon the household, and Elise waited until Achilles retired upstairs to bed before she silently crept back down to the kitchen. She had secretly stashed a few left overs into a small fox pelt, and while it wasn't hot anymore, it was still okay to be eaten. Thunder cracked across the sky, and she started to question her decision, but she pulled a coat on anyway and slowly opened the door. Thankfully, she had just oiled it the other day and it didn't creak. She silently closed it, and then ran around the house to the barn. The boy was just hunkering down to sleep when she slowly tapped her foot on the wood outside. He looked up, startled, but in a way still calm. He sat upright and carefully Elise walked into the stable.

"What do you want, girl? If it is not news from the old man, then I do not want to speak to you." His voice was harsh and condescending. It made her flinch a little, but still, she sat down in front of him. Slowly she set the pelt down close to him and then set a fork next to it. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't bear to. Not when his look was so icy and had that look of hatred for her alone.

"Please. I am not here to upset you. I only want to talk..." She almost whispered the words she was so quiet. But the boy still heard her, and he was inspecting the bag without touching it. Carefully, she pushed the bag closer. "I did not know when you ate last, but I brought you food so that you might not go hungry."

"Just tell me why you're here. I can tell you snuck out. Does the old man not want you here? And if so, why would you purposefully disobey that?" The boy's words stung. Yes, she knew Achilles would not approve of her being out here. Yes, she had snuck out because of that. As to why she disobeyed, she did not quite understand herself.

"I've come to ask you to leave..."

"Then I do not wish to speak with you. I will not leave until he trains me."

"Please, just hear me out." She used the same words he had used earlier today. It seemed to make him pause, and when she looked up, he was slowly reaching for the fox pelt. He opened it, and instead of using the fork, just used his fingers. He picked out a piece of meat and chewed on it, a look coming over his face that told her it must have tasted strange to him. She took his silence and the fact that he was eating a motion to continue and spoke a little louder. "I am not this man's daughter, but he raised me since I was a babe. He has taught me about the history of the past you seek, and he is not wrong when he says that you will end up dead."

"He has little faith then."

"Yes, he does, and he was probably very relieved when I told him that I did not want to follow the path that put me into danger."

"He offered to train you once?"

"No. As I said, he has taught me the history of that path. Ever since, I have told him that I would never choose it for myself." That was when his eyes flickered to her wrist. The silver trinket gleamed in the small amount of light that came from the lamp outside.

"You bear the symbol, yet you will not fight?" Elise looked down, and then held up her wrist.

"This belonged to my _real_ father. And this is proof that this path will only bring you to death's door. When I was still a child, I was told of what my father had done for a living. That my mother faithfully supported him, and that shortly after I was born, their enemies had found them. They fled from Ireland to come here, where they knew the old man would be. They left me on his doorstep, saying that they would return when they were safe again. In two more years, I am to assume they are dead. To be honest, I have already known that they are dead. A package came to our house a few years ago that held two rings. According to the old man, they were my parents' wedding bands. They never would have sent them. It was a gift from their enemies. They know I'm here, but because they don't find me a threat, they let me live. And it is true. I'm am no threat to them."

"But are you not upset that they killed your parents?"

"It may seem harsh of me to say this, but I only feel a loss because they created me. I don't even know what they look like, though the old man says I look like my mother, but have my father's hair."

"My mother always told me I look like my father..."

"Please. I beg of you. Do not follow this path. It will lead you to your death, and that is something I would not wish to fall upon you." The boy finished eating and looked up. Recognition flashed across his features again, and finally, he spoke.

"Who are you?" The girl looked down at her hands before speaking.

"Once upon a time, I told you my name was Lisa. My birth name, is Elise." When she looked up, the native only seemed thoughtful, that same look on his face that he had years ago.

"Then who is Lisa?"

"My mother." He went quiet for a few moments, and was about to speak when he suddenly grabbed her, covered her mouth, and dragged her to the corner of the barn. Elise wanted to scream. Wanted to flail about and make him let go, but she couldn't. She feared the end, thinking that this was what she got for revealing her true name as those had in the history lessons she had received from Achilles. A sharp whisper in her ear that was the boy shushing her made all of that fear go away in an instant. But it was replaced with a new spark of terror as she looked up and saw two poachers walking across the deck of the barn. So the boy was saving her, not trying to kill her. But still, she could not relax.

"Stay here and keep quiet." The boy whispered in her ear again, and she nodded as he stood up. Thunder cracked across the sky as it poured outside. The native approached the two from behind. "Who are you?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with, little breeches." The one guy spoke, his voice dark and snide. Still, the boy stood his ground.

"Best cut 'fore somethin' bad 'appens." The other guy spoke this time, his voice deeper and threatening. The younger boy just said a simple, "no", still standing his ground. "Can't say we didn't warn ya." All three raised their fists, and to keep quiet, Elise had to bite her tongue and cover her mouth. Soon enough, the boy was cutting down the two men and he seemed victorious until more men showed up. He fought until the death using everything he had on him, and moving in a way that was surprisingly quick and accurate. It seemed that he was a born killer. Elise felt no remorse for the men that the boy was killing. She watched them die quietly, almost cheering the young man on as he cut them all down, except the last one. This one he stabbed and threw to the ground, making sure he was still alive long enough to talk. "What are you here? What do you want?"

"Best ask the boss man." Those were the man's last words before he died. The boy looked confused for a second before turning around and receiving a blow to the head by a big man that looked like a lumber-jack. Before Elise could stop herself, she screamed, and the really big man looked up. He smiled and walked over to her swiftly. With one hand, he picked her up by the back of her neck and dragged her out to throw her on the ground next to the native. Tears streamed down the girl's face as she lay there, and the boy next to her reached over.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, but the big man had started talking again, one more comrade standing just behind him.

"You're working for the old man then. That it?" The big man asked, not noticing Achilles sneaking up from behind and killing his comrade silently. "Maybe this'll get ya talkin'." He pulled Elise to her feet by her hair, and she screamed, grabbing on to his hand and trying to make him let go. The big man was about to pull out a knife, but instead, his hand went lax and he fell to the ground, a knife in his back instead of in his hand. The girl fell to her knees, and Achilles helped her back up to her feet before moving to also help up the native.

"Thank you." Achilles turned to Elise, ignoring the boy's gratitude.

"Clean this up," he ordered as he grabbed the girl firmly by the back of the neck and started leading her back to the house. "Then, I suppose we should talk... However," he looked to his daughter. "I can't believe you actually went against your common knowledge and left this house after dark. You could have been killed tonight, and you worried me sick! I'm old enough so as it is, don't make me any older!" Elise cringed, tears still falling from her eyes. Achilles sighed, knowing that he couldn't stay mad when he was more worried than anything else. "Get in the house before you catch cold. Clean yourself up, and get a fire going in the fireplace. I'll be in right behind you." He pushed her away, and she stumbled forward a little before running back into the house.

Once in her room, she dried her tears, wiped herself clean with a wet rag, changed into a nightgown before throwing a jacket on, and then hurried downstairs. She fetched wood from the basement and some news print from the closet. Setting the news print down first and then the wood, she grabbed the steel and flint from the mantel next to the fireplace. Achilles had taken a chair from a nearby table and had set himself down in it as she got the fire going. It wasn't often that they used the chairs in this room. They were old, and creaked when you sat in them, so Elise always chose to sit on the floor. None-the-less, she took a chair and placed it in front of Achilles, intending it for the boy when he finished, which he actually had done fairly quickly. Even so, he was soaked to the bone and chilled when he came in, and Elise went to fetch him a towel. When she came back, the boy was standing up from the floor, the chair having given out from under him. He stood there awkwardly, and – blushing – Elise draped the towel over his shoulders. The native uttered a "thank you" before turning his attention back to Achilles.

"Sorry," he said, probably for breaking the chair, looking a bit bashful.

"Not your fault. This whole place is ready to come down. Goddamn miracle it hasn't already. Anyway. Who are you?" Achilles had his cane back, and Elise noticed he didn't have it earlier when he was outside. She always assumed he needed it because of his back, but out there he seemed perfect healthy. Maybe she had misjudged the reason for his cane? He did hobble, but maybe he needed it because he used it as a mental crutch more than a physical one? It made the young girl wonder.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton." The boy responded. Elise tried saying it in her mind several times. Each time she found herself more intrigued by the name. It was completely foreign to her, and she liked it. It didn't roll off the tongue quite as easily, and she needed to think about it to say it, but it provided her with a challenge that she liked.

"Right. Well, I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. Now, tell me why you're here." The bracelet around the girl's wrist seemed to get heavier when the native boy pulled out the map.

"I was told to seek this symbol." Achilles took one glance at the map before looking over to his daughter. She immediately looked to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Do you even know what the symbol represents? Or what it is you're asking for?"

"No." Elise caught her breath. After all this boy had gone through to get their attention, and he didn't even know what he was getting in to? She looked up and glared at the back of his head. That thought irritated her to no end. Achilles caught her eye after all and if the situation wouldn't have been so serious, she felt he would have smiled.

"And yet, here you are."

"The spirit said that – That I've-"

"These spirits of your's have been harassing the Assassins for centuries. Ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle... Ah – But," Achilles held his hand up, interrupting the boy. He leaned his head back a little, "you don't even know what an assassin is, do you?" Ratonhnhaké:ton was quiet. "Well, best settle in then. I've got a story to tell you and it's going to take a while to get it all out." The boy grabbed another chair and set it in front of the old assassin. "Elise, please go and make up one of the bedrooms upstairs while we talk. I have a feeling no matter what I tell this boy, he won't be leaving us." With a nod, the girl hurried upstairs, grabbing sheets while she listened to them speaking.

When she entered one of the spare bedrooms, she tore the white sheets off the furniture, and used them to get rid of any dust. Next, she made the bed, pulling on the sheets and then a larger blanket. When she felt that was the last thing she needed to do, she remembered the lion pelt that lay on her bed. After a few moments of inner debate, she retrieved the pelt from her room, and set it at the foot of the bed the boy would be using. When she returned to the fireplace, the two were still talking, and she set herself down on the floor to get comfortable. It was about an hour later that Achilles started to finish up his story.

"And so, this is why the assassins have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the Templars. Because if they succeed, your spirit's vision will become reality." Elise yawned and stared into the fire. In her mind's eye she could see that same fire blazing across the homestead, and everything she knew. That was what she envisioned if the Templars succeeded. She saw Achilles' death. Her death. The death of Ratonhnhaké:ton. All of the animals in the forest, burning alive as they tried to escape.

"Then I will stop then." The native stood up, angry, but not at Achilles.

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll try." The old assassin stood as well. "Come on, I have something to show you." He hobbled away, and Elise knew he was going to the basement. "Careful. Wasn't a joke when I said this place was coming apart." And of course, the boy had to ask the obvious question.

"Why don't you repair it?" Elise followed slightly behind the native, making sure to not get too close.

"What's the point? Besides, I don't have materials for the job."

"So buy them." Again, stating the obvious.

Achilles laughed. "Look at me! You think I can just march into some store, purse full of pounds, and go shopping?"

"Yes. Why not?" Elise sighed, making sure to step where she knew the floor was stronger. She had no idea why she had to think about it, and even found herself double checking before she stepped. Maybe it was just because she was tired.

"So naïve." Achilles walked over to the candle on the wall and pulled down on it. Before him, the door to the basement opened, and he walked down the steps. "This way." The two children followed after the old assassin, and immediately, Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes caught the uniform in the middle of the room. He walked over to it, inspecting it with curious eyes, touching the cloth and even bending down to inspect the boots. Achilles whacked his hand with his cane. "Don't think you can just come in here, throw those on, and call yourself an assassin." His tone was harsh, and Elise didn't blame him. Even she was not allowed to touch the garb.

"I... Did not... I would never presume..." The native tried to defend himself, but he did a poor job of it, even if what he was saying was the truth.

"That's alright," Achilles held up his hand, interrupting once again. "I know they've a certain... Allure." He circled behind the boy. "Very well, I'll train you." Elise's eyes went wide and her mouth opened to speak. "Close your lips, dear, it's not attractive for a woman." The old assassin caught her eyes, and she looked away before he spoke to Ratonhnhaké:ton again. "Then, we'll know if you've the right to wear those robes."

"Thank you, uh..." The boy seemed at a loss for words, and even a name of the man in front of him.

"Name's Achilles." He walked over to a boarded up wall. "Come on then. We've work to do." He used his cane to point to the boards and then gestured for them to come off. Ratonhnhaké:ton hefted them up easily, and set them against the adjacent wall.

"What do the Templars want," he asked, looking up to the wall.

"What they've always wanted. Control. They see an opportunity in the colonies. A chance for new beginnings, unfettered by the chaos of the past. This is why they back the British. Here they have a chance to illustrate the merits of their beliefs. A people in service to the principles of order and structure."

"I have seen what is to come if they succeed. They have to die, don't they? All of them. Even my father."

"Especially your father. He's the one holding the whole thing together." I approached the two of them, observing the one in the center. Haytham – The Grand Master. "Now, I suggest we all get some rest. Especially, you," he looked to Ratonhnhaké:ton. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Father, I am strongly against this." Finally, Elise let her tongue slip, surprising the two in front of her.

"What is this now, Child?"

"I know that this is for the Order, but are you really going to let this boy throw himself into danger like this? Do you honestly believe he can do this on his own, even with your training? And are you, yourself, fit to be training him? Did you think about _any_ of this before you agreed to train him?" The girl was practically irate by the time she finished asking her questions.

"Elise... Daughter... I know you do what you do so that I can relax in my age. However, I am not so unfit that I cannot teach this boy what he needs to know. Though I will need your help... I will leave you in charge of monitoring his schooling. I know history was not your best subject, but you must help him learn everything. Should you need guidance yourself, there are books around the house to help you. I suggest you read up on them." Achilles had a small smile on his face. "As for if he can do it, I have no doubts that even without training, this boy will stop at nothing to do what he feels needs done. He has seen what is to come if he does not succeed. As a man of the Order, I need to do what I can to help."

"Father, you haven't been a part of the Order for a long time, you've told me this yourself..." Elise sighed. "Yet when I look at you, I can see that part of you shining through when you look at this boy. You've taken to this boy after only just having met him... As if he were your son as I am your daughter... Dear Father, you have no idea how much it frustrates me, but I will do as you ask. If you require assistance with anything else, please don't be afraid to ask me." Achilles stepped over to her and pulled her into a hug. She patted his back lightly before pulling away.

"I knew I could count on you. Thank you, Elise." The girl nodded in response before watching the old assassin retreat up the steps, more than likely going to bed. She looked to Ratonhnhaké:ton, who was "inspecting" the wall of Templars.

"You are lucky..." She approached him quietly, coming up behind him to look at the pictures herself. The native seemed startled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. In the 16 years that I've lived, I've never seen him show that kind of concern for anyone else but me. He's very reserved."

"Do you really believe that I will die?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, people in the history of the order have lived to die peacefully, but not many. In order to see this through, you'll need to become better than those who _have_ lived through it. It will not be easy, and in the time that you need to accomplish all of your goals, you will not have the training that will put you at the level you need to be. You're going to have to learn fast and work hard. I want you to live, but in order to do that, Achilles and I need to assure that you have the training and knowledge you need. Achilles won't be the only one who will work you hard." The boy had hardly heard anything Elise said. He was more aware of the fact that she had attempted to say his name and had said it wrong. Whether or not she had done it on purpose was beyond him, but it bothered him a little bit.

"It's Ratonhnhaké:ton..." The girl paused when she heard him speak, and then turned to face him.

"Well then _Ratonhnhaké:ton_, I will just say this – your mother was right... You really do look like your father..." With that, she turned on her heel and strode up the steps. The native thought about what she said for a second and then realized that he really didn't have that second to think. He dashed up the steps and up to the second floor, noticing her closing a door behind her. He assumed it to be her room and then quietly searched for his own. He found it, right across the hall from her's and closed the door behind him so he could retire for the night. Inside was a bucket of water and a cloth, probably left for him so he could clean up a bit before going to bed.

He busied himself with wiping off the mud and blood from fighting outside and then stripped down so that he only wore his pants. As he pulled back the fresh sheets he noticed something. At the foot of the bed, he noticed a familiar pelt. He picked it up in his hands and he recognized it as the mountain lion he had killed with an arrow. So the girl had kept it all those years, turning it into a blanket? He fount the hole in the neck where the arrow had pierced. It wasn't too noticeable, but it was there none-the-less. He stroked the fur absentmindedly before yawning and crawling under the covers, pulling the fur up to his chin. It wasn't long before he was dead to the world.

**Kitten: And that's chapter two! Let me know what you think in a review! Thanks so much for reading! Also, to those who have favorited and are now following my story, I hope you enjoy it!Your support is much appreciated!**


	3. Like a Gnat Flitting Around her Head

**Kitten: Oh, I have such inspiration for the story! I want to get it off the ground! I have a feeling with only three chapters people aren't going to read much of it, so I'm working to get maybe... Ten off the ground really soon? I can write a whole chapter in a day if I put myself to it, so hopefully this will be on its way soon!**

**To Nightshade07: Thank you so much! This was the most epic review I've ever gotten, especially for the first one on this story! It's awesome (rant on the game included)! It's reviews like this that encourage me to write more! And I totally agree with you that Ratonhnhaké:ton needs another game! Though I saw on Assassin's Creed's website that they have a 4th Assassin's Creed and this time you get to play as a pirate! I'm hoping that Ratonhnhaké:ton makes an appearance in that one as maybe the guy's mentor and like captain of the ship... I haven't read much into it, so I don't know if he'll be in it, but I'm really hoping for that kind of a situation. As for the way Elise and Achilles converse... I really wanted to keep it old time and sort of make it show the bond they have. I'm trying to have them keep the same speech patterns, since of course, he would have taught her how to talk in the first place. I've also noticed that Ratonhnhaké:ton seemed very violent towards whites in the game, but then again, when you think about it, he's very skeptical about all the colonists to begin with (attacking him, burning his home, killing his mom and all) and more than likely doesn't care if they die. I think Achilles taught him the Creed, but since he's very bull headed Ratonhnhaké:ton just doesn't listen to it, and Achilles isn't there to scold him, haha. Happy rant is over now!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and my ideas.**

_Recap: He busied himself with wiping off the mud and blood from fighting outside and then stripped down so that he only wore his pants. As he pulled back the fresh sheets he noticed something. At the foot of the bed, he noticed a familiar pelt. He picked it up in his hands and he recognized it as the mountain lion he had killed with an arrow. So the girl had kept it all those years, turning it into a blanket? He fount the hole in the neck where the arrow had pierced. It wasn't too noticeable, but it was there none-the-less. He stroked the fur absentmindedly before yawning and crawling under the covers, pulling the fur up to his chin. It wasn't long before he was dead to the world._

The days passed by quickly, and soon six months had gone by. And for each month that passed, Elise grew ten times more annoyed by the native that had moved in. She often ranted to herself under her breath while making dinner of how arrogant, ignorant, unappreciative, and stubborn the boy could be. He was completely pig headed and while he took to the physical training well, he never seemed to want to listen to her while she tried to teach him the history of the Brotherhood. Sure, she knew she was cramming a lot of information into his brain each day, but she was doing this so he knew what had happened in the past and could learn from it. It could very well save his life one day, and the fact that he refused to recognize that and listen to her drove her nuts. Until finally, on the fourth day of the sixth month, she snapped.

Ratonhnhaké:ton would never forget that day, she was sure of it. She had slammed her hands on the table, screaming at him about how rude he was to be playing with his tomahawk instead of listening to her history lesson, and then disappeared into the basement. Concerned and wanting to apologize for not listening (because he did have a heart), the native had followed her a few minutes later when she did not return. Little did he know that's what she was waiting for, and when he entered the basement, she tackled him and tied him up with rope before he could do anything about it. Unable to break free of the binding, he was forced to follow her as she dragged him back to his chair, tied his hands together, then tied him to his seat as well, and took away his tomahawk. The boy was completely embarrassed to begin with that even after six months of training he could still be caught off guard by a girl half his size and strength who had no training, but when Achilles walked into the room, his face went a new shade of red that was almost purple.

"That will teach you to listen better. Don't underestimate Elise. She may not have the training you do, but she has better tactical knowledge than you do, since she actually payed attention to my teachings." The old assassin had a grin on his face that Ratonhnhaké:ton found was filled with humor for once. He realized the old man only ever showed it to his daughter, and assumed that must be something that only came with raising a child. But he tried his best to pay attention after that, because he certainly didn't want the situation to happen again. To add to that, Elise had taken to circling around him while she taught, with a stick in hand, and anytime he seemed to not be paying attention, she would hit him on the top of the head with it. Not to harm him, but enough to make it sting and bring him back to the lesson. In due time, he was where he needed to be with his history lessons, but the girl never seemed to run out of information. He assumed it was because she had access to so many archives about the Brotherhood.

Another thing that made Elise furious was the fact that lately, Ratonhnhaké:ton seemed to be taking advantage of the fact that she did a lot of the household chores. Not that he didn't do his fair share of hunting when they were low on food, or was lazy. No. He took advantage of it by leaving some of his stuff lay around, or complaining when things weren't done just yet. As to leaving stuff lay around, Elise didn't really mind because she cleaned the house up pretty quickly as she kept after it every day, and she understood that Achilles was working the boy really hard. He worked from sun up to sun down, and when he went to bed, it was often with his shoes on, door wide open, his head on the left side of the bed, his feet on the right, and not even under the covers. Each time, Elise would go in, rouse him a little bit, help him with his shoes and his shirt, wipe him down with a wet wash rag, and then tuck him in like a mother would – which made the boy shy around her as of late. But when it came to his complaining, she wouldn't tolerate it, and started grumbling about that under her breath as well. Ratonhnhaké:ton would complain about the simplest of things, like if there weren't eggs with his breakfast, or if he came in the house and slipped while she was mopping the floor. It seemed that everything that went wrong in the house was blamed on her, and finally, she snapped about that too, slapping the boy across the face pretty hard.

"You ungrateful fool! You couldn't teach a hen to cluck! If you don't like the way I do things around here, then you can do it yourself! Learn all of the history you need by reading those books! Find enough food to feed all of us, cook it properly, and then clean up after it! Wipe up the mud and dirt you bring into the threshold after your training! Pick up your things that you leave lay around along with mine and Achilles'! Take care of the horses, wash and dry the dishes, clean off the animal pelts and prepare them, preserve the meats that aren't used, and make sure that you're actually in bed cleaned off and under the covers! Do all of this and still find time to train to be an assassin! If you can do that, I will bow on my knee to you! But until then, keep that cavern covered with rocks and stop complaining!"

Elise could remember the look on the boy's face after she had said that. He seemed terrified, and that made her smile. She was so sick of his ignorance, that she could cut the feeling with a knife and divide it into sections. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Achilles, especially after the boy showed up with a red cheek to practice. And while the old assassin certainly believed the boy deserved it, he knew that acting violently towards men could cause some serious trouble. If this got any worse, and something like this happened out in public, Elise could be arrested. It was well known that if a woman killed her husband or another man, she would be burned at the stake. While hitting another man was certainly not killing him, it was looked down upon, and a woman could get into a lot of trouble. So, to prevent this from ever happening, Achilles had to sit Elise down and give her a lesson in control – something he never thought he'd have to do.

"Child, before I say anything more, tell me exactly why you slapped that boy today." The girl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Because he's as ungrateful as a posh horse with enough grain to feed him but won't eat because it's not the grain he likes. Then chooses to whinny about it and cause a ruckus. If it weren't for me cleaning up after him all the time and making his meals, this house would be a mess and he wouldn't be eating!" Achilles couldn't help but chuckle a little at the child's antics, but after a few minutes he brought himself back to the reason he had sat the girl down in the first place.

"I am not saying that it was wrong of you to make him realize his faults child. He deserved what he had coming. However, hitting a man can lead you to trouble. You will do it once, and then you'll do it again, and then you'll do it more often to the point where it happens almost every day. Then, he'll always be ungrateful towards you, and he'll complain more. On top of it, when it comes to laws and such, you could be arrested." Elise's eyes went wide at the old assassin's words. "Which is why I've decided to push the boy harder when it comes to his patience and manners. He struggles with it to begin with, and it doesn't help that he feels contempt for any white kin. However, you need to do your part and be patient with him. Eventually he will see his wrong-doings and will apologize from his heart. For now, he is just going through a rough stage. But when you feel that urge to slap him again, do not do it. Yield your hand, and instead of slapping the boy, walk away from him."

"But, Father-"

"Dear child, you must be patient with the boy. He will learn in due time. He got what he deserved this time, and if he complains about the food again next time, throw it outside onto the ground. He'll get the message. If he lets his stuff lie around, move it in front of his door so that when he goes to walk he trips. Eventually he will learn to pick up after himself. Let him go to bed dirty and in an awkward position. When he wakes up in the morning, he will have dirty sheets and a bad back. He will learn to clean himself and fall asleep in the correct position." As Achilles was listing these things and what would happen to the boy if she followed through with it, Elise's smile only got wider.

Soon after that, she started doing exactly what was suggested to her, and for a few weeks, she got a few laughs out of Ratonhnhaké:ton's reactions to things. He did everything Achilles said he would do. There were a number of times where he woke up complaining of a sore back, tripped over his own tools or clothes, and didn't get to eat in the morning. Eventually he started to learn on his own. He woke up without a sore back, stopped complaining about the fact that there were no longer eggs on his plate aside from on special occasions, and picked up anything he let lie around. Though Elise had to admit, she was worried about how they were supposed to get along with food. They all had right to complain that there wasn't enough food on their plates half the time. She brought it up at dinner the one day.

"Father, the forest is growing scarce with squirrels, rabbits, and foxes. They are all gone due to the snow on the ground. While we were able to manage with just the two of us, we are three now. Each day, Ratonhnhaké:ton eats more and more. I know it is not his fault as he needs his strength to train, but I don't think we'll be able to make it through the winters with the way things are right now. The deer will not get caught in the traps either. They do not search for berries any longer. They eat the bark off of the trees and will not step into snares. Unless we find larger game, we will not make it through." When these thoughts were brought to the air, Achilles seemed to be thoughtful for a few moments.

"If it is of any help, I can go out hunting in the mornings before breakfast. My tribe is used to hunting more during the winters. Often times they will bring back large animals of all kinds. Bears, mountain lions, moose, deer..." Ratonhnhaké:ton spoke to Achilles, and Elise huffed. Did he think she was not doing a well enough job of gathering game on her own? When she though about it, her anger died down. He was probably right. Her trapping skills allowed room for much improvement, and they could use the meat.

"As an assassin, boy, you will not always be home. You cannot take on the responsibility of the hunt for food. This is something that Elise must overcome." The girl looked down when the old assassin spoke. It was true. She could not always rely on the native to bring them food home. Achilles looked to his daughter. "What will you do, Child?"

"To be true, I do not know. I thought of chickens at first. Raising them and having them lay eggs... But they need the proper weather to lay eggs, and that will not happen during the winters. We cannot eat them because we will need them in the spring and summer for the eggs. My trapping skills could improve, but that will not help us catch larger game, and I do not know how to hunt..." She sighed, but jumped a little when a fork scraped across a plate.

"You only know of trapping?" Ratonhnhaké:ton seemed to be completely stunned. Elise only nodded in reply. "I do not understand how the two of you have gotten through the winters without knowing how to hunt..." He paused for a few minutes, thinking to himself. Then, he looked up to Elise. "If you will allow me, I will teach you to hunt. I know the ways of the animals more than anyone else, and I also know how to take them down without bringing harm to myself." At his words, the girl was slightly stunned. He was offering to help her for once? She supposed it was really because he knew he wouldn't be able to do it for them over the winters all the time and didn't want to starve himself either. But still, she was grateful for his offer, and smiled.

"I would like that, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Thank you." She kept her eyes on her plate as she ate, but from under her eyelashes, she could see that the boy was blushing, with his head down as well. The rest of their meal was finished in silence. The native claimed he was turning himself in early for the night, and Achilles followed shortly after him while Elise was left to the dishes. She started humming the tune she had heard in her dreams, not knowing that Ratonhnhaké:ton had come back downstairs and was back in the kitchen.

"That song is beautiful." Elise squeaked in the middle of the tune and stopped when his voice startled her. She almost dropped one of the plates as she was setting it on the table to be dried. The boy slowly walked over, picking up the drying rag and one of the plates. "It is late now. You should go to bed."

"The dishes need to be done first, and the table is still dirty."

"Then allow me to do it."

"It is not your job."

"Yet you need your strength and rest, for tomorrow I will teach you how to hunt as my people have taught me." Elise sighed, wiping her eyes with wet hands to keep herself awake. She looked over to Ratonhnhaké:ton who was still drying dishes and setting them in a pile on the chair so that they would not get dirt on them again. With distant thoughts on her mind, she started humming that tune again, absentmindedly washing the dishes and setting them aside for the native to dry. He was silent until they were done, and once the tune ended, the dishes were finished and put away.

"Thank you..." Elise turned to the dark skinned boy and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't seem to meet her eyes. He looked to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. The girl patted his head before turning and retiring to her bedroom upstairs. A light blush crossed his cheeks, but he followed shortly after, slipping under his covers before turning on his side and falling into a deep slumber.

_-O-_

The next morning, Elise awoke to a knocking on her door. Sleepily, she opened it, and found Ratonhnhaké:ton on the other side. Slightly surprised as she was expecting Achilles, she stepped back to hide behind the door, slightly embarrassed by being seen in just her night gown. The native, slightly surprised himself that she wasn't yet dressed, looked away, just as embarrassed as the girl.

"You should get ready to go. The animals will be waking up soon. We want to get there before they do. I'll be waiting downstairs. Wear something easy to move in." He didn't wait for her to answer – he just walked away in silence. Blushing, the girl closed her door and sorted through her drawers. She didn't really have anything "easy" to move in. At least she didn't think she did until she found a pair of slacks in her drawer that she would wear during the winter under her dress to keep warm. Generally, she considered it inappropriate for a woman to wear slacks, but there was nothing else she had to wear. So she pulled the slacks on, pulled on an old pair of boots, and picked out a dress that was older. Grabbing a knife from a nearby table, she cut off most of the skirt with a cringe and then used a sash to tie the looser part to her waist. She looked in the mirror, feeling like a guy, and frowning. She would much rather keep to her dresses. When she walked downstairs to meet Ratonhnhaké:ton, he seemed surprised for the second time that day. Elise held up her hand.

"Please do not comment. I'm very uncomfortable walking around like this."

"Why? It is common for the women of my tribe to wear such things..." Elise rolled her eyes at his comment, and tried not to laugh.

"I am not of your tribe. I was raised to wear dresses, and find it inappropriate to wear slacks openly." Ratonhnhaké:ton was about to open his mouth to protest, an almost angry look crossing his features, but the girl held her hand up again. "I am not saying the women of your tribe are harlots, I am merely saying that I was raised to believe differently than them. I meant no offense." The native closed his mouth, nodding and then opened the door to leave. Elise followed close behind, pulling on her fox pelt coat and trying to get used to wearing such a "strange" outfit. Once out by the stables, the boy stopped, unhooking one of two bows from his shoulder and holding it in front of her.

"This is the weapon we use for targets that we don't want to get close to, such as mountain lions, moose, male deer, and bears. Think of it as an extension of your arm when you hold it." He handed her the object, yet all Elise could make of it was a piece of wood and some twine. As she held it, she tried to make sense of what was up and what was down on it, then tried to figure out where her hand was supposed to go. It was all very confusing and for the first couple of minutes, she stood there in silence, merely looking over the bow. Finally, Ratonhnhaké:ton seemed to grasp that she wasn't understanding what to do and took the weapon from her. He took a stance in which his back was to her and held the bow out to his side where she could see it. "This is the top, and this is the bottom," he explained, pointing to the limbs. "You know the proper direction by how long the limbs are on this bow. The top is slightly shorter than the bottom. This knob here is where your hand goes." This time he pointed to the part of the bow that was significantly thicker than the rest of the piece. Next, he pulled back the string. "To shoot the bow, you pull the twine back against your jaw line and hold the bow at a slight angle." He handed her the bow back.

Elise tried to mimic the position he had taken, but received a, "no, you are wrong" very shortly after. Ratonhnhaké:ton took the bow again and flipped it around. She had been holding it upside-down, and a blush spread over her cheeks while she pulled the twine back a second time. He nodded in approval.

"That is better. Now, I will teach you to shoot." The native handed her a quiver of arrows and then pulled one out of his own quiver. "At the end of the arrow is a knocking point. Hook it between your first and second finger on the string, and rest the end of it against your first finger that's holding the bow. Make sure it's on the correct side of the bow, otherwise, it will fall off." He knocked an arrow and then drew it back as an example. Again, Elise tried to mimic him, but she was wrong once again. "No, wrong. Make sure you point your finger. That is your source of aim. Hold the string against your jaw too." When that was corrected, he smiled. "Much better. Now, when you want to aim, you have to judge the distance, wind, and where you are compared to the animal. This will only come with practice. It is not easy to do, and I suggest practicing every day so that you might get better faster." He pulled the twine back again, aimed at a post attached to the stables, and let the arrow fly. It landed slightly off center, but still very well placed. "Also, when releasing the arrow, make sure to just let the string glide off of your fingers." He walked over to the side of the stables, and with a knife, drew a crude circle. "Try to hit the center of the circle."

Nervously, Elise knocked an arrow and took the proper stance. She pulled back the twine, pointed towards the center of the circle, and let her fingers slide across the string as she let go. The string scraped over her cheek, and instantly, she pulled back, pressing her hand where the stinging was emitting. At first, Ratonhnhaké:ton seemed worried. He roughly pulled her hand away and tilted her head back slightly to examine her cheek. After a few seconds he just started laughing, and Elise swatted his hand away, blushing furiously.

"I am sorry if laughing is rude in this instance, but never before have I seen anyone scrape their cheek on the first shot! Even the slowest of my tribe have never harmed themselves shooting a bow." He actually had a genuine smile on his face at the moment, but it went ignored by the female he was teaching. She growled frustratedly and knocked another arrow. She let that one fly too, and again it scraped her cheek. This time however, it drew blood, and that was when the smile disappeared from Ratonhnhaké:ton's face. "Be careful," he stated, pulling her hand away again. He ripped a small shred off his clothes and pressed it against the cut. After a few minutes, the bleeding stopped, and a scab started to form. "You are pressing the string too tightly against your chin. You must touch your jaw but give the twine room to fly. Anger will not help either. You must become a part of the bow when you shoot it, and a weapon feels no emotion." He pointed to her arrows sticking out the side of the stable. "They are not in the circle because you have not become one with your weapon yet." He swiftly knocked an arrow and in an instant let it fly. It landed dead center in the circle. "Let all emotions flow out from your body, and only concentrate on your target."

Elise knocked a third arrow, and let out her breath. Slowly, but surely, she pulled back the twine. She remembered to give the string some room to fly, and aimed with a steady arm. Her fingers slid back, and the arrow flew, snugging itself right up against Ratonhnhaké:ton's arrow. When she let the bow down, a small smile tugged at her lips, and she heard the native clapping. He walked towards the stable and pulled all the arrows out, handing her back the three she had already shot.

"Now, it is time to hunt. But do not get too excited. There is much you still do not know. But for a beginner, you learn quickly." There was a small smile on his face, but he turned away too quickly for Elise to see it. He started walking towards the woods, picking up a nearby sled, and she followed along behind.

"Is this how your tribe taught you to shoot," she asked curiously. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded.

"Everything I am teaching you was taught to me in the same way. I am merely passing on information I have received from the elders."

"It is intriguing to me that you and your people are so skilled with such a simple object. It is hard to believe that such a harmless looking thing could be a weapon used for hunting." The native looked back at her as she examined the bow in her hands, a light of awe in her eyes. For a brief moment he was reminded of Kanentó:kon, and he wished to be home for the first time in a long time. The feeling soon passed however, when he remembered the reason he was here in the first place, and he refocused himself on the hunt.

_-O-_

When the two returned, it was almost breakfast time. Behind them, they were working together to drag along two deer, and three foxes on the sled. Achilles met them outside, a small smile on his face at the sight. Though he noticed that Elise seemed slightly distraught, and when the two finally reached the house, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She was slightly out of breath, and there was a thin sheen of sweat over her brow like she had be working hard.

"Dear child, it is but the morning and you look like you have been working from the rising of the sun 'til the setting of it." The girl never spoke. She merely shrugged his hand off and sauntered into the house. He heard a glass hitting the table and found that she had gone to get water. "Boy, what has that girl so worked up?" Ratonhnhaké:ton turned as he was unstrapping the game from the sled.

"She has been working very hard since she woke up this morning. After I taught her how to use the bow, I showed her how to sneak up on prey and use a knife to take them down. She wasn't very good at it. Very noisy. Not to mention nervous."

"Nervous?"

"As nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton both turned when they heard Elise at the door again. She had a cup of water in her hands and was leaning against the threshold. "According to him," she pointed at the native, "animals can smell that. So I had noise and emotion working against me." The old assassin chuckled and patted her shoulder. A small smile flitted across the young girl's face. "He taught me well though, Father. I got two of the foxes with my bow. Ratonhnhaké:ton took down one with his hands, along with a deer and then shot the other one. I still have a lot of work to do until I can hunt properly."

"She is not suited for the hunt. Not very good for even a beginner. But if she practices enough, she will learn. Until she can do well on her own, I will hunt with her while I can." Ratonhnhaké:ton's words stung, but Elise knew they were true. She was not raised to hunt or to tread silently. Achilles ruffled her hair a bit.

"You will learn child. I have no doubt you will get better. Believe in yourself a little more. For now, let's go in and eat." And Achilles was right. Elise practiced every day. She could not hit the circle in the side of the stable all the time, but she was getting closer each day. And she practiced trying not to make the floor creak when she walked. It wasn't easy, and often times she would watch Ratonhnhaké:ton walking when he wasn't paying any attention to her, because he seemed to walk lightly without having to think about it. The floor never creaked where he walked. Most of the time it baffled her how one who was getting as large as he was could move with such grace and light weight. But she was getting better as well, and it made her feel much better about her abilities. Without a doubt, she would get better at hunting if she tried her best. For now, however, she thanked the Lord above that she had Ratonhnhaké:ton's help.

**Kitten: Well, that's about all for now. I just wanted a little filler chapter on how Ratonhnhaké:ton and Elise interact with each other. I might do another few scenes where they're like this towards each other before Ratonhnhaké:ton actually grows up a little more and starts to appreciate Elise's presence more. For now, they're just stubborn teenagers that can't stand each other but save for a few moments. I also hope I got Ratonhnhaké:ton's personality right. In the game, he phased from a child into an adult pretty fast, and since he mostly only interacted with Achilles and sometimes Faulkner, it was really hard to figure out how he would react to a woman around his age. I figured he would be a little bit unsure around her, but since he still has his pride he would be a bit rude. I also wanted to show a bit of Elise's motherly side (where she helps Ratonhnhaké:ton get to bed properly), but still have a side of her that was very annoyed by the boy's presence. Hope I did well! Let me know what you think! Thanks again to Nightshade07 for the awesome first review! Totally an inspiration for me! In the next chapter, let's go to BOSTON!**


	4. The Boston Massacre

**Kitten: So, my artwork as far as Ratonhnhaké:ton is concerned really just... Ew. I need practice. So I think I'm going to practice drawing just his face while I'm not writing. So as of right now, there's no new artwork for Elise and him together. I will try harder next time, haha. Thanks again to Nightshade07 for reviewing! You're so awesome! I really appreciate your opinions and you're always encouraging me to write more! I'm grateful! In this chapter, we're going to BOSTON! Yay! So, without further ado, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and ideas.**

_Recap: "You will learn child. I have no doubt you will get better. Believe in yourself a little more. For now, let's go in and eat." And Achilles was right. Elise practiced every day. She could not hit the circle in the side of the stable all the time, but she was getting closer each day. And she practiced trying not to make the floor creak when she walked. It wasn't easy, and often times she would watch Ratonhnhaké:ton walking when he wasn't paying attention to her, because he seemed to walk lightly without having to think about it. The floor never creaked where he walked. Most of the time it baffled her how one who was getting as large as he was could move with such grace and light weight. But she was getting better as well, and it made her feel much better about her abilities. Without a doubt, she would get better at hunting if she tried her best. For now, however, she thanked the Lord above that she had Ratonhnhaké:ton's help._

The next morning, Elise woke early, like usual. She dressed herself and brushed her hair before hurrying down the steps to make dinner. However, she was met by Achilles, who was already dressed and had a coat on, looking like he was ready to go out the door. Slightly surprised, she hugged and kissed him good morning like always.

"Are you going out today, Father," she asked curiously.

"We all are dear girl. Now, go and rouse that boy upstairs and fetch those paintings. We have a long ride ahead of us." With that said, the old assassin turned around and strode out the door. Elise knew what a long ride meant. It wasn't often that they went to Boston, but every time they did go, she found herself wanting to cry. The city may seem great to most, but all the girl could see was a disaster area. There were homeless lying on the ground, stray animals running a muck, and drunken men beating their wives to the point of bruising. She sighed and pulled her coat on before going back upstairs to wake up Ratonhnhaké:ton. At first, he rolled over when she shook him. Then, he swatted her hand away. When that didn't make her go away, he just took any shaking, patting, or tickling the girl tried, until finally, he heard her growl in her throat. The next thing he knew, she had him by the ear and had pulled him into a sitting position.

"Ow! What is this about? I haven't done anything to deserve this sort of treatment from you!" He protested the hold on his ear, trying to pull her hand away and lay back down, but failing.

"Achilles wants you up." She turned on her heel and left the room, obviously annoyed at the boy's ignorance. It wasn't long after that he sauntered down the steps and out the door to the carriage that waited outside.

"Good morning," Achilles was sitting behind the reins, two horses out in front.

"To you as well," Ratonhnhaké:ton greeted, nodding his head. "Are you taking a trip?"

"I've decided to do something about the house. And you're going to help me. Get in." The old man tapped the carriage with his cane, and the native stepped inside. Already situated on a seat was Elise, covered up with a blanket, a black bag at her feet. Ratonhnhaké:ton was going to rat her out for pulling on his ear, but he found that the girl was already asleep, her eyes closed lightly as she lay on the seat. The teen took one look at her, and all thoughts of yelling at her disappeared. Any normal boy would look at her and drop the subject entirely. However, Ratonhnhaké:ton was not a normal boy, and instead of just letting her sleep peacefully, he reached over and pulled on her ear like she had done to him. A cry of astonishment and slight pain left her lips as she was rudely awoken, and she slapped the boy's hand away.

"We are even now. Next time, you will remember not to pull my ear to wake me."

"Well then next time, instead of ignoring me, get up when I wake you!" Elise rubbed her ear, tears stinging her eyes from the slight pain of it.

"What in the name of God is going on back there?" Achilles' voice carried back to them from the front.

"Nothing!" Both of them shouted at the same time, and when they did, they merely glared at each before looking away unhappily, their arms crossed in front of them. It wasn't long before the both of them were asleep again, slouched against the side of the carriage.

_-O-_

A few days later, they arrived in Boston on a crisp winter morning. Ratonhnhaké:ton was the first out of the carriage, his eyes wide like a deer's. A lady passed by, posh, pretty, and holding an umbrella. All the boy could do was watch as she passed, and Elise wasn't sure if it was because he found her way of dressing different, or if he found her immediately attractive. Either way, when the teen stepped out of the carriage, black bag in tow, Achilles tapped the native with his cane.

"Don't stare."

"Sorry..." The boy placed his hands in front of him, looking down bashfully. Elise couldn't help but giggle, and Ratonhnhaké:ton just glared at her. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying in vain to hide her laughter.

"Come on." Achilles called them, ignoring their antics, and walking away. Both children followed obediently, walking on either side of the old assassin so that they wouldn't be near each other. They must have looked like quite a sight. A black man, a native, and a woman with fierce red hair walking as a group. They got many curious stares. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't seem to mind, his eyes just as curious as everyone else's.

"This place is incredible. The people. The sounds and smells. I could walk these streets for days and not know even half its wonders." Elise had never seen the boy this excited before. However, what the boy saw, she could not see. She hated this place. The stray dogs and cats roaming around, the red coat troops marching through the streets, the drunks causing a ruckus in the bars, and worst of all, the woman that was screaming from one of the windows as her husband had at her face with his hand.

"I though the same as you once upon a time. These days, I much prefer the quiet of the countryside,"Achilles spoke up, walking slightly ahead of them now as the two children drifted back a little to take in all there was to see – one seeing wonders, the other seeing horrors. A tailor selling colorful cloths that the native had never seen before. Three orphan boys that looked completely starved and unhappy, running around the young girl's legs, begging for anything they could get their hands on before running up to the next person. A lovely couple whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, which was peculiar to Ratonhnhaké:ton. An innocent man being thrown to the ground by one of King George's men for merely getting dirt on the man's uniform, which completely baffled Elise.

"But there is so much life here." Ratonhnhaké:ton spoke up again, still in awe of everything. "So many opportunities." Elise wanted to laugh if it wouldn't have been rude. Opportunities? More like a living Hell.

"For a few my boy. For a few," Achilles replied, and Elise couldn't have agreed more as a fat woman walked by, rings on delicate fingers, her hair in a grand twist upon her head. The old assassin stopped, and turned to face the native. "There's a store close to here. You're to buy the items on this list. Tell them where the carriage is – and they'll see that it's loaded." He handed the boy a piece of paper, then turned to his daughter. "You will go to sell those paintings. Do that first. Don't go anywhere without having him," he pointed to Ratonhnhaké:ton, "with you, understood?" The children nodded. "Good. You're also going to need a new name," he said to the native. "Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood. Better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native. And both are better still than I." Achilles handed Ratonhnhaké:ton a crimson bag, obviously filled with money.

"That is not true," the boy immediately interjected, and the old man sighed.

"What's _true_ and what _is_ aren't always the same."

"What would you call me, then?" Achilles paused at this, thinking to himself.

"Connor. Yes. That will be your name." Elise raised her eyebrows. It did suit the boy nicely. Though she would have to get used to saying it and not his real name. She had already been calling him that for six months now. It would be hard to remember. "Alright then. Off you go." He pushed the two children away with his cane. They stumbled forward a bit, but slowly walked away.

"I will call you by this new name out in public. But if you ask me to remember while it is just us, I will not be able to. While you have this new name... Connor... You still have a birth name, and I will not call you anything but that unless it's necessary." She spoke quietly so that they were not over-heard, and linked her arm around the native's. He went to pull away, but she gritted her teeth and held him there. "Trust me on this one. If we get separated without Achilles being around... Let's just say things could go horribly wrong for someone like me..." Connor looked down at her, curious.

"In what way?"

"Look around you. Women who are not on the arm of a man are walking much faster than those who are. There's a reason for it, and I have not traveled through Boston on my own for this reason. The redcoats seem like they're protecting us, however, they have no family, nor a woman to come home to each night. So instead of finding a woman who will stay with them, they will take a woman who does not have a man. The woman does not have a choice. They take her by force." Her grip tightened on the boy's arm and she walked closer to him.

"Such things happen in this place?" He seemed surprised by the information she had given him. Did he not have these problems in his tribe? Adulterers? Then again, she supposed he wouldn't. If he spoke of his tribe in the past, he made it seem small, to which it would be hard for anyone to do anything in secret.

"Yes. I remember seeing it with my own two eyes... A pretty woman, minding her own business... Pulled into an alleyway. Everyone knew what was happening. You couldn't ignore the screams. Yet nobody went to help the poor woman. I was only ten at that particular moment. There was nothing I or Achilles could have done."

"If they only take pretty women, then you have nothing to worry about."

The words stung. All Elise could see was red. Her hand twitched. She moved to raise it in the air – and then remembered Achilles' words. She stilled her hand and instead of saying anything, she opted for silence. Her heart was beating fast. The girl was completely irate but refused to show any emotion relative to that. She would get him back when they were home. For now she would let it slide, but she would not forget those words. Never would she forget how hurtful they were. Never would she forget the tears that had welled up in her eyes as she refused to let them fall. No one had ever called her beautiful aside from Achilles, yet no one yet has ever said that she was not. She didn't think herself unattractive. She was just like any other woman on the street in her own mind. But to hear those words from a young boy that she will admit she found attractive (even if she hated his ignorance and attitude towards her), really felt like someone had taken a fire hot knife and stabbed it through her breast.

"I half expected you to hit me for that one," Connor commented as they walked around.

"If we would have been anywhere else, you would have found yourself on the ground with a racoon's eye."

"Is there a rule in Boston that you cannot harm another man?" The girl nodded at his question.

"If a man kills a woman, he is hanged. If a woman kills a man, she is burned at the stake. It is legal for a man to hit a woman, but the woman will be punished if she hits a man." The native said nothing more after that while they looked around for a store to possibly sell the paintings to. Eventually, Elise found one that looked promising, and led the way in, going wide-eyed at all of the other paintings. They were all beautiful. Ships in the shipyard at sundown, a lovely mother with her babe, a scene of the busy streets during the noon hour, and many other paintings of the colonies. Yet, Achilles was right again. There was not one picture of anything outside of the colonies.

"Can I help you?" A young girl, maybe a little older than Elise, was at the counter, wiping her hands off on an apron full of paint. She had messy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, along with a beauty mark under her left eye. Her breasts were... Bountiful – being the only word the Irish girl could think of to describe them – and pushed up by a dress that looked fit for a princess. It made Elise's clothes seem like old rags. Slowly, the red haired girl approached the counter, having to drag Connor along behind her, as – again – the only thing he could do was stare.

"Yes, hello. I was looking to do business with you..." Elise put her bag on the counter.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I was never one for women. Though, maybe the man on your arm would like to do a bit of business with me?" The blonde was none too shy about the fact that she found Connor attractive, and with the way he stared, it would have been of no surprise if she would have thought his staring as a clue that she was a looker. However, when the girl spoke about business, Elise was surprised at how innocent the boy's mind was when he held up his hand and shook his head.

"The paintings are not mine to sell. They are her's." The blonde raised her eyebrows at him and then laughed a little.

"Dear boy, it was a joke, though I appreciate your consideration of your woman."

"I fear you are mistaken... She is not-" Elise elbowed the boy in the ribs, and he shut his mouth in astonishment.

"Let's please just discuss the paintings." The blonde nodded and pulled the bag towards her opening it.

"What are you trying to sell me," she asked, delicately pulling the paintings out of the bag and laying them out on the counter. She didn't really seem to look at them as she set them down, but when they were all laid out in front of her, her eyes widened. "This... What are these?" She picked up several and looked at them with awe. She seemed particularly fond of a doe that Elise had caught outside her window and decided to paint.

"They are paintings of the land and game around my house."

"I have never seen such paintings before! They are certainly amateur, but most definitely one of a kind. These would sell well!" Elise wanted to scoff at the amateur part, but let it slide, because the art work in the shop _was_ much better than her's. For instance, the balance and blend of colors was nicer, and the overall feel of it was a bit more homely. While Elise's had a mysterious, yet frantic feeling about it. "What would you sell them for, if I may be so forward?" The redhead tried her best not to let the smile out that wanted to show itself. There would be time for smiles after the selling of the paintings. So the girl thought for a few minutes. Most paintings in this shop were around £70 which she knew she would not get for these "amateur" paintings. She assumed that this shop would maybe sell her paintings for around a little over half that.

"I was thinking around £35 each." The blonde seemed to think about that for a few seconds.

"These are oil based paints, yes?" Elise nodded and the girl thought a little longer. "If you really want to sell me these, I will buy them for £30 at the most. Take it or leave it." The redhead hesitated. It was only £5 less, and there were ten paintings total. That would put her at £300 if she sold them all compared to the £350 she would make if she could sell them for that much elsewhere. "I'll make you a deal you won't want to refuse. Each month, you paint ten paintings. Anything you want can be on that canvas. You give them to me at the end of the month, and I'll pay you £300 for them. I promise you that no other shop will give you that kind of deal!" Finally, with a smile, Elise nodded.

"I'll take your offer, though I wish to work out the details now. We are only in Boston for today."

"Very well. I have an older brother who travels when we work with people who live at a distance. I will have him come and fetch the paintings and drop off your pay."

"Perfect. It is a three day journey to our home however. We live at the Davenport Homestead." Elise pulled her bag off the counter, and then a thought came to her mind. "What if I chose to paint something larger than these? Or in a different medium?" The blonde seemed to think to herself, and then she smiled.

"Send me a letter when you so choose to do that and I will tell you the price I will pay." The girl reached under the counter and handed Elise a bag of pounds, and the girl receiving it counted it for a few minutes. She smiled when it was all there.

"Very well. Then for now, we will take our leave. Thank you for your time... Um..."

"Ah! Yes, it would be good if you knew my name, would it not? My name is Elizabeth Simmons. You are?"

"Elise Davenport. And the boy next to me is Connor. Very nice to meet your acquaintance, Elizabeth."

"Alright then! If you're ever in Boston again, be sure to stop by!" With a smile and a nod, the native and redhead left. Elise ignored the wink that the blonde gave Connor. They headed over to the general store straight after.

"This exchange between the two of you... It is good?" Connor had been quiet the entire time the two were talking, and had not moved from the counter or removed his eyes from the paintings that had been on the table. Elise nodded, too happy to really say anything, for fear that if she so chose to open her mouth to speak, she would scream with joy. "In the time that I have been with you and Achilles, I did not know that you painted such things. They did not seem so amateur to my eyes." The redhead's mind went blank for a few seconds. Had he just complimented her? "However, I suppose that Elizabeth must know much more about paintings if she buys them and sells them... Perhaps you should ask for her to teach you?" Elise lost all sense of happiness in the fact that she had just sold her paintings and all confidence that she could actually get along with Conner. She glared at the boy, her hand twitching.

"You are just asking for me to beat you until you look like meat that has been struck with a meat hammer." She only whispered it so he could hear it. No one else should know how she truly felt right now, especially when it involved potentially maiming this boy. He only looked down at her with a frown.

"Did I say something wrong? I only meant for you to expand your knowledge so that she might pay you more for your work in the future. If she calls it amateur, then she won't sell it for as high of a price."

"You have a point, and I understand that, but if I really wanted to expand my knowledge so much, I would go to a professional who has been painting for years. But next time, don't be so insulting with your words. Say things in a kinder tone." Connor seemed thoughtful when she spoke those words. Then, he nodded in agreement before he held the door open for her to the general store. They walked in still hooked by the arm and meandered around for a few seconds.

"You lost?" A gruff voice caught their attention and they turned towards the counter. The man was large, and had a look of contempt in his eyes. He seemed more than a little full of himself, and obviously made good money if he could get so fat. Elise didn't want to go near him, so she let go of Connor's arm as he approached the counter so she could wander around the shop.

I need the items on this list." The native handed over the paper.

"Will you be paying with coin, or trade?" The man's voice reached Elise's ears, and when she heard money hitting the table, she turned. A look of greed consumed the man's face. "Some of these things I have. Some I don't. Lumber's hard to come by since my supplier up and vanished. I have the tools and pitch though. Nails too." He pushed the coins back towards Connor and took three of them. "So, where do you want this delivered?"

"Our wagon is by the state house." Connor slid the coins off the table and back into the pouch, turning around as a few redcoats walked in. Elise made to get quickly over to his side while still acting like she was perfectly fine with their presence, but she had to pass by them to get to the native, and one of the men grabbed her arm. She almost fell onto her rump, and rubbed her shoulder where she felt it had stretched a little too far. Connor never seemed to notice that she wasn't with him, and she figured it was because he was trying to blend in a little better. His skin tone would cause suspicion if he wasn't careful. The boy was about to walk out the door.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" The redcoat holding her arm pulled her back closer to him.

"C-Connor!" The native stopped and turned at Elise's frantic tone of voice, and his eyes went wide. He didn't seem quite sure what to do in this situation. Finally, he turned towards them and walked up to the man holding her, bowing his head politely.

"I beg pardon of you. This woman is to go with me. Please release her." The lobster-back was about to protest, but a whistle blew that caught everyone's attention. He and the rest of the troop immediately turned their attention to outside the shop and seconds later were hustling out the door. Elise grabbed onto Connor and stood there for a few seconds, keeping her distance from him, but at the same time hanging onto her arms quite tightly, looking down at her feet, trying not to faint. The teen gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" The girl shook her head.

"I am fine. Just a little shaken. Please... Let us go back to Achilles." The native nodded and took her right hand with his, placing his left hand at her back, and led her outside. She was uncomfortable with this new way of walking, as he stepped awkwardly to not kick her feet, but when she walked out the door, she was grateful for it. The redcoats were everywhere, pinning rioters to the sides of buildings, and getting into fights. Elise's heart started pounding in her chest, and she pressed back into Connor a little more out of fear. "We have to find Achilles. It is not safe out here for us." The boy nodded in agreement and held onto her a bit tighter as he led her through the crowds. Eventually, they found the old man standing a little off to the side of the crowd.

"What happened," Connor asked, and Achilles started walking away.

"That's what we're going to find out. Follow me." They followed, and every once in a while the old man would look back to them. Until finally he spoke again. "Goodness, Child, you look pale as a ghost." He directed it at Elise, and she didn't speak, just kept walking, holding on tightly to the native behind her.

"A redcoat grabbed her in the shop." He answered the old assassin for her, and the elder seemed to be quite stunned.

"Even though she was with you lad?" Connor nodded and Achilles sighed. "It is a good thing you were there. We never would have seen her again had she been on her own." Finally, they stopped walking and turned their attention to a redcoat that was standing above the crowd, trying to reason with them. It wasn't working very well at all.

"I say again, disperse! Congregating in this manner is forbidden!" His own orders were followed by angry yells from rioters.

"We're not going anywhere, bug!"

"Oi! Why don't you go back to England?!"

"No good can come of this chaos! Return to your homes and all will be forgiven!"

"Never!"

"Not until you've answered for your crimes!"

"You're right cowards! Pointing guns at unarmed folk!"

"You don't scare us!"

"We ain't afraid!"

"There!" Achilles pointed his cane through the chaos, and both teens followed its path. Of to the side of the crowd, a man in a blue trench, dressed more like a frenchman than anything, was talking to an accomplice. He had a square jaw, and for an older man had quite a good form and still held a handsome face. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, and he looked very familiar to Elise. She looked back to Connor, and that's when it hit her. Apparently, the native had noticed as well.

"Is that... My father?" Connor absentmindedly let go of the girl, his eyes going distant.

"Yes. Which means trouble is sure to follow. I need you to tail his accomplice. This crowd is a powder keg – we can't allow him to light the fuse." Achilles seemed very tense at the moment, his dark knuckles going pale as his grip tightened on his cane.

"But-" Connor made to protest.

"But nothing! Do as I say and go!" Achilles pushed the boy, and he slowly walked away. Eventually, he disappeared in the crowd, and Elise moved to hook arms with her father. "I'm glad you're safe, child. He did well in protecting you." The teen never replied as the old man started leading them back to the carriage. She took in all the carnage and damage that was being done with just a riot. They waited outside the carriage, and soon, on the rooftops, she could see a man standing, aiming a rifle. Seconds later, Connor came up from behind and killed the man, saying something that Elise obviously couldn't hear. Then suddenly, off to the other side of the street came a gunshot, and everyone went quiet for a moment before complete chaos broke loose. The order was given to fire upon the crowd, and many people started running and screaming in every direction. When the teen's eyes found Connor still on the rooftop, he had this scared look in his eyes. Someone pointed up, and suddenly, all of the redcoats started moving in on the native. Without thinking, she screamed over the crowd.

"Connor, _run!_" It was then that his feet started moving, and he disappeared over the rooftops.

"Get in the cart, Elise! Now!" Achilles' orders snapped her out of the darkness that had covered her mind, and she moved to get in the carriage when more shots were fired. She opened the door, and was about to hit the deck, when whimpering reached her ears. Her attention turned to a wounded dog limping past her. It snuck itself down into a nearby corner collapsed to the ground. It looked around, its eyes meeting Elise's, and then, slowly, it passed away, its whimpering stopping completely. Tears pricked at the teen's eyes as she watched the sad sight, but when she heard yelping of a strange kind, her eyes widened. Three fat pups came scurrying out from the corner, headbutting the other dog, licking it, and even biting its ears to try and get it moving again. But it was to no avail, and the pups started howling.

"Father, please hold on!" The old man looked back to ask what was going on, but all he could see was Elise's back. She was running through the crowd, avoiding people as she could. She fell down a few times, until finally, she too disappeared.

"Elise!" Achilles yelled into the crowd, his eyes moving frantically to find her. It wasn't long before she came stumbling back, disheveled and wet from falling into the snow, and holding three pups in her arms. She climbed into the carriage with them, and closed the door. "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?! You would have gotten yourself killed for a few _rats?!_" Elise looked back up through the window in the carriage at her fatherly figure.

"Forgive me... I saw what happened to their mother, and... I was reminded of what had happened to my own parents..." Achilles went silent, completely struck to the core by what she said. He supposed that it was fair enough and dropped the subject before leading the carriage out of the riot and heading back home. They were a few minutes out of Boston that Elise noticed where they were, and she became frantic again. "What of Ratonhnhaké:ton?! Did you leave him behind?! Why?!"

"So that he might learn how to take care of himself on his own. I've left him with Samuel Adams. He will teach the boy many things before he comes back home." Elise relaxed at his words.

"I like Sam. He always gives me some form of sweet when we visit him." After that, the teen quieted down, and soon, she was fast asleep, the pups cuddled up against her stomach.

**Kitten: So, that's the end of chapter four. I try to make my chapters at minimum eight pages long, and this one's nine. I'm hoping to get into longer ones later. I wanted to show Elise's and Connor's relationship a little more before moving onto his adulthood. Everyone knows what's next. The river scene and then Ratonhnhaké:ton leaves for _three weeks_! What is Elise going to do?! We'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! And thank you again to those who reviewed and favorited, and followed this story! I'm grateful! Three reviews! Yay!**


	5. A Few Major Changes

**Kitten: Alright, so a lot of people are probably wondering "£30 for one painting?! That's expensive for a painting!" Back then, yes, it was expensive to buy paintings, just as it is today! I actually did some research on how much general artwork costs today and some research on how much worth pounds had to them back in 1775 and found that thirteen years ago, the value of money had decreased by a multiple of 64! So for what a professional painting is averagely priced today, the value of paintings back then would be 64 times less, and that came out to around £30. Paintings were also considered more of a luxury. Generally (from the research I've done), only rich folk bought paintings because they could afford to! The average woman or man really only had two or three outfits in their closets back then because everything was hand made, and was expensive! So that's another reason things were priced so high.**

**Anyway, now that I've gotten that out of the way – on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and ideas.**

_Recap: "I like Sam. He always gives me some form of sweet when we visit him." After that, the teen quieted down, and soon, she was fast asleep, the pups cuddled up against her stomach._

It was around noon when Ratonhnhaké:ton arrived home. Achilles and Elise had only been home for a day after taking three to get back. The teen was upstairs painting, and the old assassin was downstairs sitting at the table. He had hardly ate anything, and didn't drink much either. No matter how Elise poked and prodded at him to eat something, he politely refused, and sat in that chair in the back room each. He had been there ever since they had arrived, and even during the night would not move – a strange box in front of him. So the girl had given up, and had retired to her art room to work on a fresh set of paintings, the puppies she had saved sleeping in a basket nearby. Her motivation right now was the crisp snow laying on the tree branches, and here and there she would add splashes of pine green and bark brown to add color to it. She was just working on a small squirrel that was scurrying across a branch when she heard the door open and slam closed. That certainly couldn't have been Achilles! Her heart beating like a thundering herd of buffalo, she sped down the stairs to watch the native practically stomping to the back room. He was clearly enraged. Carefully and quietly, she followed, making sure to not make the floors creak.

"Welcome back!" Achilles had barely gotten the words out when Ratonhnhaké:ton started to speak, his voice practically a growl.

"You left me in Boston!" Elise shivered at his tone.

"The training you've done here is all well and good, but experience is a better teacher by far." For a moment, the native seemed to back off, but seconds later he still held a tone of anger.

"What of my father?"

"Into the wind, I'm afraid." Even more anger showed on the teen's features.

"We have to find him!"

"And we will. _After_ the house has been repaired."

"But he's out there planning who knows what!" Ratonhnhaké:ton pointed to the window as if his father were right outside, plotting right in front of him. Elise entered the room quietly, standing back a little so that they would know she was there, but would not interrupt.

"And what would you do when you found him? _If_ you found him? You're a boy with a few months of training. He's a man full grown, who's spent decades honing his skills." Achilles paused for a few seconds, watching as Ratonhnhaké:ton paced the floor. "If you're going to stand a chance against the Templars, you're going to need these." The old assassin held out that strange box. Hesitantly, but finally, the teen took the box, a little roughly, but surely. He opened it, and there, in a bed of black velvet, were the hidden blades that Elise had heard so much about in her history lessons. Curious, she approached to inspect them as the other teen held the box open in surprise. "Go on," Achilles waved his hands. "Before I change my mind."

Rolling up his sleeves, Ratonhnhaké;ton slid the new weapon on his wrists and Elise helped to tighten the strings. With a sense of finality, the boy held his arms out to his sides, showing off the new blades.

"They are a beautiful piece of art..." Elise would admit she was in slight awe at the sight of the weapons, and it was only when she spoke that the native seem to actually register she was there. He turned to face her, a little red in the cheeks, but confident still. He reached to his side and removed a purple pouch from his belt, handing it to her.

"This is from Samuel Adams. He said he would feel like he was letting you down if he didn't at least get to give this to you." Sure enough, like always, there were hard candies in the pouch – something that only people with a fair amount of money could purchase. A small smile crossed the girl's lips and she closed the bag.

"Remind me to share this with you then. I believe you will like them."

"What are they?" Elise didn't get the chance to answer him, as a sudden banging on the window startled all three of them. A man was there, screaming for help, and Ratonhnhaké:ton was out the door in a hurry. There was nothing either Achilles or the girl could do to stop him. All they could do was watch as the native ran past the window and out of site with the frantic man. With a small sigh, the girl sat down in a chair and placed the bag on the table.

"More sweets from Mr. Adams I presume?" Elise nodded at her father's question and watched out the window.

"I do hope that man will be alright. He seemed very frightened."

"I'm sure whatever is going on, Connor will sort out." Sure enough, the boy came back to the house about half an hour later, shivering and soaked to the bone. Concerned, the redheaded girl grabbed a towel and ran out the door with it, draping it over his shoulders and leading him back inside. Quick as a whip, she had a fire going in the fireplace and had the boy sitting by it while she went to go fetch him some dry clothes while he stripped down. She retrieved the wet clothes from him before leaving to go hang them in the basement. When she came back up, she almost ran into her father, and he held her by the shoulder. "Slow down, child! I've never seen you so worked up when it comes to this boy."

"Oh, dearest father, if you hold me here one more second I'm going to go off like a powder keg filled with powder of rage! Whatever that knob-end of a boy was thinking by jumping into a river at this time of year escapes me! He'll turn into an icicle at this rate!" With that, she was back to tending to the boy, fetching the bathing bucket outside and filling it with snow. She placed it over the fire, watching as the snow melted and eventually turned to water. Every once in a while, she would test the water with her finger, and when it was hot enough, she pulled it away from the fire and set it in front of the native. He looked up at her, hair still soaked and shivering, and on top of that, confused. "Get in. Go on. Now." Finally, he obeyed, and sunk quietly into the hot water. "And don't you ever go jumping in the river again! Not at this time of the year at least!" The boy didn't speak for a while, and that was probably for the best, because Elise was about to lose her head. So to calm herself, she went about making food for all of them, heating up some milk for the puppies, and finally getting Achilles to eat as well.

_-O-_

A few days later, after Ratonhnhaké:ton was given a chance to explain what had happened, and Elise had apologized for being so rude, all three went out to see how far along Terry and Godfrey were with the new mill in the area. They were surprised to see it completely finished, but were happy at the same time.

"I'm going to miss the peace and quiet. But we could certainly use the wood." Elise found it ironic that when they needed something, it just happened to appear.

"The manor needs a lot of work." Achilles nodded in agreement to Ratonhnhaké:ton's statement.

"That and other things. Meet me by the small shack by the shoreline when you have the time. There's something else you need to see."

"What is it?"

"An... Asset..."

"Wait, you don't mean..." The old assassin nodded to his daughter when she realized which shack he meant. A small smile lit across her face and the native gave her a look that questioned her sanity. He was about to ask what she meant, but she shook her head. "It's something you have to find out for yourself," was all she said before following her father. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't follow right away, but about an hour later he joined them at the shack, where they stood listening to the man inside sing to himself drunkenly. With a nod from Achilles, the native knocked on the door of the shed.

"GO 'WAY." A shout came from inside, and Elise had to hold back a laugh. Achilles nodded again, and slowly, the boy opened the door, cautious about the person inside. As to who was inside, was a man with a rum bottle in his hand, an ashy beard, and a large nose. "Said, 'go 'way', boy. D'ya not speak the King's English?" That was when the old assassin stepped through the threshold and Elise tagged along behind him. Slightly surprised and lowering his tone, the drunk pointed his finger at them. "Oh, I didn't see you there, old man. I'd of set my home in order if I'd known you'd be callin'." Then a smile came over his face. "And you too little lass! You were just a wee doe when I last saw ya! I really should have set my place in order! Not right for a young woman to step foot into a dirty place!"

"That boy's name is Connor. He's here to restore the property." Elise looked to her father as he spoke and the drunken man took another swig of rum.

"Restore...? _Restore!_ Pardon my manners!" The man stood from his chair, stumbling a bit before walking out the open door. "She's still the fastest in the Atlantic! Sure she needs some attention... Minor things mostly, but with a little affection she'll fly again!" He cast his arm out into the air, and he was clearly motioning towards the wreck sitting in the harbor. But Connor did not take notice, and the obvious question slipped from his mouth.

"Who is 'she'?" The ash bearded man looked at him incredulously.

"_Who is she?!_ Why the _Aquila_, boy! The Ghost of the North Seas!" Again, he pointed to the ship wrecked in the harbor. That was when Connor noticed it, and he raised his eyebrows.

"The boat?"

"B-b... A _boat?!_ She's a _ship,_ boy, and make no mistake about it!" The elder turned to Achilles. "I thought you brought him here to restore order! I reckon he's the greenest thing on the Frontier!" Elise couldn't hold back her laughter any longer, and doubled over in giggles. The native made a face at her, but she payed him no mind.

"Connor, meet me back at the manor when you've finished here." The old assassin patted his friend on the back and turned to leave. "Let's go, Elise."

"Oh, but Father it's been forever and a day! Let me stay a little longer? I can help them!" Achilles sighed.

"Fine. But keep out of trouble and be home soon! Those pups won't feed themselves!" With that, he walked away, and Elise let out an excited yell.

"Are ya sure about this lass? There's lots of work to be done, and it's not suited for a woman. Especially not one of your size."

"Oh, you're silly. If I can't do that then I'll just keep things clean." Happily, she skipped into the house, picking things up and putting things back in order in the shack.

"Ah, lass, you don't have to clean up my mess..."

"You won't stop me! Hurry up and get to work!" The drunken man sighed and then returned his attention to the _Aquila._

"You said it requires repairs... You able?" Connor ignored the spout between Elise and then man who turned to look at him with a concerned frown.

"_She_ does need work – a ship is a 'she', boy – and yes I can refit her," he said poking the boy's chest. "But I'm lacking the proper supplies. Some... Some quality timber would help me get started."

"I can see to that. How long before it-" The native stopped himself. "_She_ is able to sail again?"

"Just get me the lumber, boy," the man started sliding down the side of the shack. "And I'll raise a crew." The man promptly passed out on his porch, and Elise came out from the small shack.

"Well, so much for getting to work..." She sighed softly and then shook him a bit. All he did was snort and shuffle his feet. That was about it. "Help me get him in please? He'll find his death out here if he stays." Connor nodded and while the girl grabbed under his shoulders, he picked the man up by his feet. Together, they dragged him into the shack and sat him against the back wall. He was too heavy to lift into his chair. They figured inside the shack was as good as anything and then left to head back to the manor.

"Who was that man?"

"His name is Robert Faulkner, and he's been here for as long as I can remember. We don't visit him often, but he's always been very kind to me whenever we do go to see how he's doing."

"Is he always..." Ratonhnhaké:ton seemed to struggle finding the words to describe the man's drunken stupor.

"No, not always. Though he was much worse when he first arrived here according to Achilles." They reached the manor in silence after that – walking with at least an arm's length distance away from each other. There was no doubt that when one of them was in trouble, the other would be concerned, but when it came to actually getting along, it would just never happen. Both were too stubborn and bull-headed to actually accept the other one completely. Though it was never about heritage or skin color. It was more or less the fact that both felt awkward around the other. Neither had been around the opposite sex much unless that person was a parental figure. However, when it came to children their age, they were not comfortable.

"Ah, there you are!" Achilles' voice drifted from the study. "I've something to show you both. Come, take a look."

"What is it?" Connor was the first to speak.

"A ledger. It lets us manage the homestead's dealings." The old assassin slid the book forward, and Elise looked on with interest.

"And these?" Connor spoke again.

"Ah, that was years ago. Before the slow fever. Before the Templars. Before everything collapsed. But that's all in the past. Better we focus on what's in front of us. Take up the ledger, and I'll teach you how it all works." Elise and the native sat in chairs across from Achilles and listened to him speak. After a while, they set down the ledger, and returned to their own chores among the house. Ratonhnhaké:ton went to train, Elise went to manage the house and to start painting again. And soon, the days started to fly by.

Six months passed by in a blur. All the boy could do was train, listen to the lessons Elise gave to him, and work with Faulkner. All the redhead could do was teach, do her chores around the house, and try to find time to paint. She moved the native's lessons from the afternoon to the morning so that he had time to do everything else he needed. He started going to bed later and left his stuff lie around again. They went through the same process of reteaching him how to pick up after himself – though it didn't take as long this time. She had also noticed that he seemed a little nicer around her as he started to master patience and restraint. She found herself growing slightly more fond of his presence, but every once in a while, he still pushed her too far.

Elise's birthday came and passed, the day no different than any other much to her pleasure, though she did get a few things from the people that knew of the day. The girl would often try to make time to visit Terry, Godfrey, and their wives, and to go see how Faulkner and Connor were doing with their work on the _Aquila_. She would never stay long as there was much work to do, but she did try to keep up with them. Especially Terry and Godfrey. Being of the same origin, they would teach her different songs and dances while she visited. The puppies she had saved grew into playful scamps that weren't the brightest, but were still learning their manners, thanks to the strict lessons the redhead gave them. She had also taken the time to switch them over to dry food instead of milk. They were growing up quickly, and as they started to gain personalities, she started to come up with names for them.

There was one female and two males between all three of them, and the female – who was much more mellow and reserved than the other two – received the name Lacey. To Elise, it represented the fact that she seemed a little more posh than anything else. The pup strutted with her tail and nose held high like she was royalty, and never liked to go outside when it was raining. The smaller of the two males received the name Johann after the composer since the pup loved to howl all the time and cause a fuss. Especially when Elise chose to sing. The pup would join in every so often and make the girl double over in a fit of giggles. Though the last pup was the hardest to name, until one day he snuck out of the house and followed the girl while she went hunting. She hadn't noticed him at first, but when she found a rabbit track and started to follow it, she noticed the pup taking very slow steps towards where the tracks led. She was about to yell at him for sneaking out, but all of a sudden, the pup pounced and out flew the rabbit from the bushes, and with a shot that only came from sheer luck and all the training she had done, Elise was able to hit her mark on it.

When the girl got home that day, she had more game than she ever had before, and both Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton had looked at her in surprise. The first thing she asked was the Powhatan word for "leader", and the native replied with "Wiroans". Thus, the pup was named Wiroans, and each time she went to go hunt, he led her to the game. They had a few close calls with a buck every now and then where the animal got angry and charged, but Elise was quick enough to dodge out of the way as Ratonhnhaké:ton had taught her to do.

Eventually, the weather got hot, and the girl took to staying inside more often as her skin would turn red and stay hot for hours. She could only associate it with the burns she got while cooking, and didn't like the feeling. She took to wearing hats again and longer, yet lighter sleeves for her dresses so she wouldn't over-heat. Ratonhnhaké:ton had called her strange, saying that to get darker at this time of year was common for his people and that she should accept it. However, the girl refused, and the subject was dropped. So inside she stayed, doing the chores and cooking while finding time to paint. The paintings were selling well. The more she painted, the better she got, and Elizabeth has started to pay her £35 per painting this past month. It seemed that there were so many things to paint in the woods, and her most recent inspiration was Wiroans and how he hunted with her. She painted him fiercely standing up to a buck that was rearing back onto its hind legs. The painting made even Ratonhnhaké:ton smile a bit.

So when she finished the painting that evening before supper, she excitedly went looking through the house for her father and the native that lived there as well. However, she only found Achilles, who looked down-trodden and tired, sitting at the desk looking out the window. Curiously she approached him and found that his face was slightly wet as if he had been crying. She dropped to her knees and turned his face towards her.

"Father, please tell me, what is wrong? Where is Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

"He is gone. Only temporarily I believe, but gone all the same." Achilles looked down, and Elise felt tears prick her eyes. Not for the native. No. Not for him. But for her father, who looked at that boy like he was the last hope he had in this world. Silently and containing her anger for Ratonhnhaké:ton, she helped the old assassin out of the chair and off to bed, the painting long gone from her mind. Once he was tucked in and asleep she left the room, heading straight over to her art room and finally letting out all of her anger. She slammed a new canvas onto the easel and mixed a new batch of paints. For three days she did not leave that room, unless it was to relieve herself, and she did so quickly. Achilles took to sliding her food under the door and would not bother her, even if she had the door unlocked. He knew she was painting, to the point where her fingers were probably bruised and her body was covered in paint. She slept very little and it seemed like she would never come out, until one day, a scream erupted from the room.

Achilles slammed open the door, and there, on her knees wept the teen who had finally had enough. She was truly covered in paint from head to toe, her hair a mess from not having been brushed, and her fingers bruised from working them so hard. In front of her, on the easel, was a finished painting that the old man never thought he would see from her. It was of the native boy himself, standing in the woods and seeming to blend right in with his surroundings – like he belonged there. Which he truly did. The painting glorified his presence. His eyes closed, head tilted back towards the tree-tops, like he was soaking in everything around him, he seemed at peace with everything. Yet there seemed to be a hint of loneliness there that the boy had always possessed. It held powerful emotion, and even the retired assassin felt tears welling up in his eyes.

But they were not the same as the tears that Elise was now shedding on the floor. At some point along the line, her anger had turned into sadness that had completely consumed her heart. She took Ratonhnhaké:ton's departure hard, as if she had lost a part of herself. Perhaps, even if she did not admit it to even herself, the girl thought of him as a friend, and the only close friend she really had. She cried for a good hour, and all Achilles could do was rub her back and try to comfort her. After that, he sent her off to bed, to which she fell asleep within minutes. However, before she went to bed, she told him one thing – that Ratonhnhaké:ton could never know about the painting, and that Achilles should hide it well.

For the next three weeks, Elise was never the same. She rarely hunted, and her pups surrounded her all the time, growling at Achilles if he neared her. The girl would tell them to stand down, and they listened, but were still weary around the old man. She didn't hum or sing. Never danced or smiled anymore. Every time the retired assassin asked if she was okay, she would reply lightly that she was fine, but her attitude never showed it. The man figured that she might have felt like she was okay, but outwardly, anyone who knew her could tell that something was eating at her. And every night it showed as she sniffled herself to sleep, refusing to cry. She did everything absentmindedly, even to the point where she would cut her fingers while skinning animals and not realize it. On the second week she had gotten ill and took to her bed for five days. It took her another three days to get herself moving properly again. People tried to visit her, but she turned them all away – claiming that she was too busy at the moment for company and would find time for them soon.

She painted most of the time, but everything seemed to reflect a dreary mood depending on how one looked at it. A ship – more than likely the _Aquila_ – traveling through a storm, the waves crashing over the decks. A vicious battle between a snake and a bald eagle. A pack of wolves hunting down a moose which was fighting back in what seemed to be vain. And several other paintings that reflected a certain darkness. But at the same time, there always seemed to be hope in the paintings. The sky on the horizon of the storm was full of light – a way for the ship to safely get back to steady waters. The eagle had a chance of winning against the snake, as it had a hold on the snake's "neck" and could easily bite off its head. The moose had a chance at making it through the fight, several wolves having damage done to them already. It made Achilles want to smile despite the sadness portrayed in the paintings, because it meant that Elise still had hope that Connor would make it home eventually. And return home he did. When the boy walked through the door in the late evening after Elise had gone to bed, the old man was waiting.

"Three weeks... And not even a goodbye before you left." That was all he really had to say, and it had stopped the native right in the threshold.

"Sorry..." Wide eyed, Connor really didn't know how to take this passive attitude from his mentor. It wasn't mad, nor was it disappointed, but it contained both feelings in some way.

"Oh, don't be sorry to me. I'm not the one who's been trying not to cry myself to sleep every night." If Connor's eyes were wide now, he surely thought that his eyes would have popped out when he looked upstairs, imagining Elise laying in bed, drying her eyes repeatedly and trying to hold back tears that just kept falling. Had he worried her that much? Was she really that concerned over his well-being? She never showed it before. So why is it now that it seemed like such a big deal that he was throwing himself into danger? Achilles had turned his back on Connor, and looked over his shoulder. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Hesitantly, the native followed him into the basement, his first instinct was to go over to the robes setting in the middle of the room. "Put them on." Connor looked back for reassurance, and the old man nodded. A few minutes later, he had them on, trying to get comfortable in them for they were obviously too large.

"Once upon a time, we had a ceremony on such occasions. But I don't think either of us are really the type for that. You've your tools and training. Your targets and goals. And now you have your title. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Connor." The elder put his hand on the boys shoulder before turning to walk away. "And if you need anything tailored, ask Elise. She should handle it for you. That is _if_ she'll ever talk to you again..."

"Have I worried her that much?"

"More than you will ever know, boy. You would feel an infinite number of times worse had you seen her how I have these past three weeks... Prepare yourself."

"For what?" Achilles stopped walking.

"For a completely new side of Elise that you have never seen in the year that you've been living here. Oh, and don't let her know that you are aware of the fact that she was worrying. It'll only upset her more. Let her come to you."

Achilles was right. The next morning, when Elise woke up, she was up a bit later than usual. Both the old assassin and Connor were up for about an hour when she stepped out of bed. She sauntered downstairs in her nightgown, which was even more unlike her. When she realized the native was home, all she did was smile and start making dinner. They didn't speak with each other, even though the boy wanted so badly to apologize, he held his tongue. She didn't get dressed until after she had cleaned up breakfast. Then, she started his lessons and instead of circling around him like usual, she sat across from him and folded her hands in front of her. Needless to say, he tried his best to pay attention anyway, even though she was clearly letting him off the hook. He even went as far as placing his tomahawk on the floor under the chair so he wouldn't be tempted to touch it. After the lesson, she retired to her art room and he only saw her when it was time to make dinner and the routine that went along with that.

The next day and the day after that kept the same schedule. But the day afterwards, she didn't show up for lessons. He went to go get her and she apologized, setting down her paintbrush. The next day, when she was late again and he went to get her, she said to give her a few more minutes and she didn't show up until a full hour later. It only got worse and worse after that until eventually Achilles had to take over the lessons because she refused to show up. Elise seemed to get more angry every single day. She avoided the two men and hardly put in any effort unless it was towards her paintings. Her humming and singing never picked back up, and her dogs were even more aggressive towards Ratonhnhaké:ton than they were towards Achilles and never left the girl's side. The boy felt like he was going to burst he was so upset with himself and so confused as to why the girl refused to talk to him.

"Achilles, I don't know if I can take much more of this. She leaves me filled with suspense, and I want to apologize."

"Give her one more day. I've known her since she was a babe. I'm sure that tomorrow, she will spill everything."

And like usual, the old assassin was right again. The next day was completely different from usual. It seemed like she was relatively calm compared to how she had been the past couple of days. If it wouldn't have been for the dogs around her that growled whenever anyone entered the same room, the boy would have believed that she was back to normal. After dinner that night, he went to help her with the dishes, which he had only done on rare occasions. She refused his offer, but when he started to dry them and put them away anyway, she started to tear up. Pretty soon she was crying and wiping at her eyes with her arms, her nose, eyes, and ears turning red.

"Are you alright?" Those words seemed to be his most famous to her, and after he said them, she collapsed to her knees, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged him off. Decided to wait for a few minutes until she calmed down a bit, he just knelt across from her. But she only seemed to get worse and worse. So he asked a new question. "Elise, please tell me what is wrong?" The crying immediately stopped, and Ratonhnhaké:ton got chills down his spine. Her skin had gone from hot to completely cold and pale. Then, her skin temperature rose again to the point where he could see her turning red in the face.

"What is wrong? What is _wrong?!_ You leave for three goddamn weeks without saying a thing to anyone and you have the gall to ask me 'what is _wrong?!'_" She stood, dragging the boy to his feet by his collar with a strength he was not aware she had. Her glare cut right through his eyes to his soul, and suddenly, the boy was fearing that she might actually hold true to the threat she had made six months ago in Boston. He flinched when she opened her mouth to yell. "I had to watch as my father – a man who I have _never_ seen cry – hid his tears from me when he found out you had left! I was angry beyond words! I felt betrayed! For a brief moment in my life I hated the fact that you were ever born! And then the cold hard truth hit me straight in the face! You and Achilles are the only family I have! I've lost everything but the two of you! You are the only two people I have to live for! My heart ached! I missed you! And for the past three weeks I've tried to deny that!" She threw the boy to the ground, and he landed harshly on his back. "You worried me to the point I was ill! To think that you ran off and might not come back! You aren't ready for the Brotherhood, Ratonhnhaké:ton!

And yet I cannot stop you! But God forbid at least tell us when you are leaving next time! Tell us where you are going! When you'll be returning! Let us know that you'll be careful while you're out there! I feared the worst! I feared that you were dead and were never coming back! I wanted to scream to the Heavens 'I told you so!'" Elise fell to her knees again, her tears renewed. "And now that you're back home I'm so happy that I can't help but cry! So just leave me! Let me cry on my own! Give me my peace. I will be fine." It took her a while to say those last couple of sentences because of her sobbing, but Ratonhnhaké:ton could still understand her. With a slightly startled face that was dissolving into a face of slight concern, he stood and left the kitchen, stopping in the hallway when he noticed Achilles in the hallway.

"She will be alright, Connor. Leave her be." With a nod, the native retired to bed for the night, and tried in vain to fall asleep.

_-O-_

The next morning, Elise was up early again and her pups were running around the house like mad buffalo. She greeted Achilles with a hug and kiss like usual, and even went as far as to give Connor a hug (to which he responded awkwardly), but only to whisper in his ear that she wished to talk later. The rest of the day went by like normal before the boy had ever left, and after dinner was finished and the dishes were put away, he went to go find Elise. She was in her art room, painting a beaver sitting on a home gradually being made of twigs by the river. In the year that the boy had been here, not once had he actually ever set foot in this room, and when he did, he found himself surrounded by scenes of things he could see in the woods on any occasion. However, they were much more exaggerated. The colors highlighted contrast, and the animals all seemed to jump off of the page they were so realistic. Ratonhnhaké:ton had never seen such artwork before.

"These are beautiful."

"Thank you..." Elise was mixing a number paints together in an effort to create the right color for the river. She continued talking as she resumed painting. "Just let me add the finishing touches to this and I'll stop for the night so we can talk." The native nodded and started to browse through the paintings she had laying around. He managed to find the ones that she had painted while he was gone and found himself in awe. The paintings were beautiful, and obviously painted with all the emotions that Elise had been feeling at the time. He felt bad for causing her to feel such agony, but gradually, her paintings reverted to happier ones that showed repair such as the beaver and the progress of the settlers on the bay. Then, he found the one with Wiroans and let a small smile tug at his lips. It was a powerful piece.

"I'm done now." Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to face her as she was setting down her paintbrush. Elise stood and wiped her hands off on her apron. "About yesterday, I apologize for being so irrational. I had no right to throw you around in such a way."

"You had every right, and I forgive you."

"I am glad for that. Though I have not brought you in here to talk about past experiences aside from one. I have noticed that you bear the garb of the Brotherhood. I stand by what I said last night." A frown tugged Elise's lips down. "I do not believe you are ready, Ratonhnhaké:ton..." The boy's breath caught in his throat and he held back his anger. "I am concerned, and feel that my father has been too hasty with this decision. However, I understand the time constraints, and I understand that no matter how I feel about this decision, you will follow through with it. I believe Achilles understands this as well, and this is why he has welcomed you. So I too, Ratonhnhaké:ton Connor Kenway, welcome you to the Brotherhood. I vow to support you and do what I can to aid you in your cause." The native extinguished the breath he held and a smile crossed his features. Elise approached him and gave him a hug – something the boy was not expecting. He turned red in the face to the point that it spread to his ears and then nodded his head in acceptance when she pulled away. The nod was mostly to hide his blush, but it seemed like she had noticed it anyway because she erupted into a fit of giggles.

After that night, life returned to "normal" at the Davenport Homestead, with a few minor changes. For instance, the beginning of a close friendship between the two teenagers in the house.

**Kitten: Alright, so there's chapter five! I thought I would be done with this before dinner, but I actually had to go and _get_ dinner, so that was time lost on writing. But this is up none-the-less! I feel kind of proud of this chapter. There are some sketchy parts in it for me, but it was really awkward to write the making up of Elise and Connor without making it _too_ mushy. No romance just yet guys. They've only known each other a year! But next chapter, they're all grown up! I really wanted to end their "childhood" with them more or less becoming friends/more respectful of each other. No crazy teenage hormones for these two. They're a bit too dense and pig-headed. Now we get into the angsty parts! Woohoo! I have a whole slew of ideas for these next few sequences!**

**I'd like to thank Nightshade07 for being such a faithful reviewer and reader! It's always an encouragement to see your reviews and to be completely honest I get really excited whenever I see anything in my inbox from you! Thank you so much for your support! And that goes for anyone who favorited and followed! I'm so grateful! Please let me know what you guys think about the story so far! So many people have viewed this story since it's been up (I can see the traffic graph guys) and I feel like I'm not pleasing very many people because it has over... I think 705 people have viewed it and I definitely don't have that many followers. I'm hoping that changes as I add more chapters! So even if you don't like the story or think something needs fixed, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Again, thank you all so much!**


	6. Caterpillar to Butterfly - off to Boston

**Kitten: So yeah – chapter five straight into chapter six. I am SO excited for this story guys! Can you tell? I really want to get this off the ground! So we're going into the point in the story where Ratonhnhaké:ton is 19 and Elise is about to turn 19. I realize I slightly screwed up the timeline, but when I was writing the initial chapters, I hadn't noticed it because I was going off the age that Connor _looked_ at the time. To be honest, at this point in the story, he looks like he's going to turn 30 years old at any point in time instead of 20 haha. So that's my fault for messing up. I'll do better next time, but I'm too lazy to go back and change it, so I'm just gonna roll with it. Thanks to all my readers! I love you all! Now on with the story!**

**Alright, I'm skipping back up to this section only minutes after I started writing because I only just posted the last chapter about ten minutes ago (yes, I stopped my writing to come back to this section) and I found three more reviews on the new chapter! In just ten minutes guys?! That's awesome! I'm in tears I'm so happy! Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and ideas.**

_Recap: "I am glad for that. Though I have not brought you in here to talk about past experiences aside from one. I have noticed that you bear the garb of the Brotherhood. I stand by what I said last night." A frown tugged Elise's lips down. "I do not believe you are ready, Ratonhnhaké:ton..." The boy's breath caught in his throat and he held back his anger. "I am concerned, and feel that my father has been too hasty with this decision. However, I understand the time constraints, and I understand that no matter how I feel about this decision, you will follow through with it. I believe Achilles understands this as well, and this is why he has welcomed you. So I too, Ratonhnhaké:ton Connor Kenway, welcome you to the Brotherhood. I vow to support you and do what I can to aid you in your cause." The native extinguished the breath he held and a smile crossed his features. Elise approached him and gave him a hug – something the boy was not expecting. He turned red in the face to the point that it spread to his ears and then nodded his head in acceptance when she pulled away. The nod was mostly to hide his blush, but it seemed like she had noticed it anyway because she erupted into a fit of giggles._

_After that night, life returned to "normal" at the Davenport Homestead, with a few minor changes. For instance, the beginning of a close friendship between the two teenagers in the house._

Almost four years had passed by, and the pups grew into hounds of a large size. Ratonhnhaké:ton, who had kept his boyish attitude, had taken to them when it came to their playfulness. He would often times wrestle them and keep them in good shape when Elise was too busy with cleaning and painting. The boy – now a man – had kept up with his training and learning and no longer took history lessons from the redhead of the home. He had learned all she had to teach, and put the knowledge to use in his training. He rarely traveled. His father had not made any recent activities known, which slightly aggravated the man, but at the same time gave him more time to train. It also put Elise at ease, who had enough on her plate recently.

In the past four years, she had received many raises on her paintings, and through letters had become closer to Elizabeth even though they lived a good distance apart. However, even though her paintings got better and better and she became more and more inspired by the nature of things around her, she was putting so much more detail into them that it was becoming harder for her to get ten out in a month. She started staying up through the nights, and either Achilles or Ratonhnhaké:ton would find her slouched in a chair with her head on a table, completely dead to the world. Each time, the native would pick her up and place her back in her bed, tucking her under the covers tightly.

It was one particular day that Elise was just wiping her hands off from her tenth finished painting and Connor was about to receive a lesson from Achilles on the rope dart when a knocking sound reached their ears. Swiftly, the redhead flung herself downstairs, praying that it was not Elizabeth's brother that was knocking, and opened the door. She was relieved when she saw that it was not him, but her relief turned into immediate surprise when she found a native standing on the porch. He looked familiar to her, but for some reason, the girl could not remember from where. Perhaps someone from Ratonhnhaké;ton's tribe? She was jolted out of her thoughts when the man cleared his throat.

"I am looking for a friend of mine. The village elder told me he would be here." That was when she recognized him. He was the one boy that had been with when the mountain lion attacked. His voice was still gentle and a little hesitant. He seemed to recognize her as well, and Elise smiled.

"Give me one moment please, friend." She looked behind her, seeing the man requested standing in the hallway already. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, a friend of yours is here." He nodded and stepped by her out the door.

"Kanentó:kon?"

"Yes, my friend." A rare smile pulled heavily on the assassin's lips as he patted his childhood friend on the shoulder. He didn't seem to notice that his friend was not smiling back. "I am curious. Is this woman the same as the one we met?" Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled wider, stepping aside so that the redhead could be seen.

"She is. Her name is Elise." Connor turned back to face her, holding his hand out to indicate his friend. "Elli, this is Kanentó:kon, my childhood friend." The woman curtsied and the smaller native – as Connor had outgrown him with the muscle he had put on – nodded. Ratonhnhaké:ton turned back to face his kin. "What brings you here? Is the village alright?"

"For now." The smile dropped from the assassin's face, and the happy mood vanished into thin air. So this was why the man would not smile.

"What do you mean? What has happened?"

"Men came, claiming we had to leave. They said that the land was being sold and that the Confederacy has consented. We sent an envoy, but they would not listen..."

"You must refuse!"

"We cannot oppose the sachem. But you are right as well. We cannot give up our home." Ratonhnhaké:ton went to lean against a pillar on the porch.

"Do you have a name? Do you know who is responsible?"

"He is called William Johnson."

"Where is Johnson now?"

"In Boston, making preparations for the sale."

"Sale? This is theft!" Ratonhnhaké:ton practically spat the word onto the steps below. Elise backed off a little bit, giving him some space, and Achilles appeared in the doorway.

"Connor, take care. These men are powerful." The old assassin only seemed more hobbled as of late, and Elise placed a gentle hand on his back. It wasn't to steady him, only to make her presence known. He didn't have to look at her for her to know that he appreciated the act.

"What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people." The man was only getting more worked up by the minute. While he had mastered much and he had gotten significantly better in restraint and patience, he did not show it well. He had a short fuse, and Elise knew that he would explode like a powder keg if pushed the wrong direction. Right now was one of those moments where his childish attitude shown through like the sun in a clear sky.

"If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help." Elise could tell that Achilles felt Connor was not ready, but had no choice but to let him go. The girl could relate. The man was only 19 years old. Ratonhnhaké:ton reached out to his friend who put a yellow tomahawk in his hand. In anger, he slammed it into the nearby pillar and made Elise jump in surprise. Achilles frowned.

"What have you done?"

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start." Connor pointed to the weapon as he spoke. "When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed." Achilles paused before sighing, knowing that there was no reasoning with the boy.

"You could have used a tree!" Elise wanted to nod in agreement, but didn't want to argue with a man who could potentially chop her head off with one accurate swing of a tomahawk.

Kanentó:kon left and Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped back into the house to prepare himself to leave. Secretly, Elise did the same, packing up her art bag with the paintings and changing her dress. She didn't know that Connor had already left until she heard Achilles yelling for her. Again, she flung herself down the steps and out the door where his voice had traveled from. Outside, on her porch sat a girl only a little older than herself, her arm bloodied and wrapped in a tourniquet to stem the bleeding. The native stood in front of her, concern shining on his features as he stood their helplessly. Without a word, she ran to the basement and grabbed some medical supplies before returning upstairs. When she returned, Ratonhnhaké:ton was turning to leave.

"Connor! What are you doing?" Achilles watched him carefully. The man turned and looked back at them with contempt showing on his face.

"Those poachers need to be stopped."

"Saw the scab from my hunting blind. Get to that and you shouldn't have any trouble finding them." The woman spoke before anyone else could interject.

"Use the rope dart if you can. Get familiar with it," Achilles added on.

"And for God's sake be _careful!_" Elise rolled her eyes as he nodded and then ran off. "Come on, let's get you inside for this." She helped the hunter stand and brought her in the house, sitting her on a bench in the kitchen, her dogs bouncing around their feet to the point where she had to shoo them away. "Would you mind telling us how this happened?"

"I was actually headed up here to ask for permission to hunt on these lands when I passed by some poachers. I tried to tell them to ask for permission themselves, but instead they shot me. I was lucky that the ball just barely passed over my arm. Horrible shots they were." She hissed when Elise pulled her sleeve up and exposed the wound to run alcohol over it. "I take it this is not your first time dressing wounds?"

"I learned quickly with how that man out there kept getting hurt. Not a day went by when I wasn't dressing some sort of wound until recently." The redhead wiped off the excess blood with a towel and presses it against the wound to stop the bleeding until she could bandage it properly.

"Who is he?"

"Connor. This is Achilles," the redhead pointed to her father. "And I am Elise. You are?"

"Myriam."

"Well Myriam, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, let's get this wrapped up, and you'll be kicking like a foal in no time." Elise pulled the towel away and quickly wrapped a bandage around her arm. The hunter was just moving her arm around to get used to it when the door opened and closed, Johann howling his head off in excitement. Moments later, Ratonhnhaké:ton walked into the room.

"Thank you Achilles. Elise." Myriam smiled at them and then tested out her arm again.

"You are most welcome," both the old man and his daughter said at the same time.

"Why did those men attack you?" Elise rolled her eyes at the native's first question. Wouldn't a question of how she was doing have been appropriate before anything else? Then again, the boy had always been very straight forward. His manners needed some work yet, though when he spoke, he did so with concern, and that was a bit of comfort.

"It's no secret this land is full with game. I spotted the trespassers on route to request permission to hunt here myself and suggested they do the same."

"The bounty of the forest is not mine to give. It is your right to hunt on this land, but I would appreciate you trading your surplus with the others." Connor leaned against the threshold.

"Very well," Myriam smiled again. "I accept." She stood and was about to leave when she saw a few fox pelts laying on the counter. "Are these the sort of game that you find around here? Their pelts are beautiful..." She walked over to them and examined them.

"Yes. The game around this area are healthy and plump. Though I suggest hunting over a wide area. If you hunt in one area long enough, the animals will decrease too quickly in number." Elise followed picking up one she was particularly fond of.

"You hunt as well?"

"Yes. Wiroans comes with me as a helper too." The faithful hunting dog sat by her feet, wagging his tail.

"We should go hunting together sometime when I'm feeling a bit better."

"Very well. Let me know when you want a partner."

"I shall. Thank you all for you hospitality. I really should be going. The animals won't hunt themselves, and I can't let a minor cut to stop me."

"If you ever need anything, you can always call on us. Be careful out there."

"I will. Thank you." A few minutes later, she was gone and Connor was headed back out the door. Elise looked to Achilles. He knew what she wanted, and with a sigh he waved his hand. She smiled and ran to get her bag, coming back down the stairs moments later to kiss his cheek and hug him.

"Be careful and keep that boy out of trouble!"

"I shall!" With that, she was out the door and mounting an onyx horse named Whinny to catch up with the native. The old assassin sighed again, leaning even more onto his cane. He was getting too old for such things as this. Training Connor was enough of a bother to his back at this age and now with his daughter running off to Boston with only that boy as an escort, he felt like his legs would give out at any moment. When did they both grow up? It had crashed upon him like a tidal wave. He was too old to keep up with them anymore.

_-o-_

When Elise finally caught up with Ratonhnhaké:ton, she was sitting side saddle with her best dress on, and a flowered straw hat sitting atop her head. He seemed completely caught off guard when she rode up beside him and even stopped his horse for a brief moment. Then, he started trotting along beside her, and incredulous look upon his face.

"What are you doing, Elli?" The girl ignored the nickname he had given her about two years ago and didn't answer. "You cannot go with this time. I am going to be dealing with the Templars. They will not spare you just because you are a woman – especially when you bear a bracelet with the Brotherhood's symbol. This is too dangerous for you. Go back home."

"Oh, I don't plan on staying with you while you go galavanting around killing Templars, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I fully intend to stay at an inn until you have no more business in Boston. Then, before we leave to return home, you will take me to the art shop and I will sell my paintings." Elise held her head high, knowing that he couldn't argue with that. He could protest all he wanted and she still wouldn't budge on her decision. Again, the native involuntarily slowed his horse down before giving it a nudge to get it to catch up.

"That is all well and fine, but the trip to Boston is teeming with redcoats."

"Having a woman with will draw less attention to you. They won't think much on it."

"You don't know that, Elise." The boy seemed angry with her. He had a deep frown on his face and concern etched into his eyes.

"You aren't going to change my mind. I shall not turn back, and I will go to Boston on my own if I must." The girl tried to keep a smug smile from tugging on her lips because she knew that he would not refuse her. He had tried to many times since they had met, and rarely succeeded. If he did, it was because Achilles sided with him. This time around, she had permission to be leaving with him, and there was nothing that Ratonhnhaké:ton could do about it. He sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Fine then. We'll keep off the trails though. I would rather cross a bear's path with you than a redcoat's." With that, he led them into the trees, and they made their way to Boston. "Your only reason for leaving is for your paintings?"

"No. I intend to visit Mr. Adams with you when we get there. It has been years since I've seen him."

"Is that all?" Elise nodded and he sighed for the second time. "I hardly see the point in leaving the homestead for just that."

"Who knows. Maybe with the money I earn from my paintings I'll fetch some hens and we'll have eggs for breakfast."

"You are a confusing woman..."

_-O-_

Boston was just as busy as always when they arrived three days later. Connor had stated that the first thing they should do was find Samuel Adams, so they asked around, and found that no one really knew where he was. They resorted to trotting around town, avoiding running over people – especially those who were bound to cause riots if angered – and keeping an eye out for the man they were looking for. When the streets started to get busy, they dismounted, the native helping Elise off of Whinny, and linked arms while pulling their horses along by the reigns. It wasn't as easy to continue their search while walking because it was hard to see over the townsfolk, even more so for the redhead because of how short she was. But eventually they found the man, talking to two others in a conversation that seemed very heated.

"Ah! Connor! Elise, my girl!" He smiled at them and approached them with his arms stretched wide. "Hello again to you both! You've grown much since we've last met! Especially you, young lady! What brings you to Boston?"

"You," Connor replied before Elise could say anything. She just shook off his answer and smiled politely. Sam turned back to the two he had been arguing with.

"Would you excuse us fellows?" He didn't give them room to answer, he turned the native and redhead the other direction and started to walk away with them. "Thank you. That conversation was about to turn unpleasant. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could help me locate William Johnson." Elise took the reins of both horses while the men conversed, listening quietly as they walked.

"Of course. I'm headed to a meeting with some men who should be able to help. Why don't you come along?" They took a left turn and passed by many people who were discussing what they would do to try and win back their rights from the King. Sam smiled, hearing some of the conversations. "It's good to see the people finally taking a stand against injustice."

"Says the man who owns a slave." Elise nudged him harshly with her elbow, a warning that stated he was being rude. But Connor didn't seem to care, or even notice her nudge. His eyes merely flickered to her for a brief moment and she glared up at him.

"Who? Surry? I practice what I preach, my friend. She's not a slave, but a freed woman... At least on paper. Men's minds are not easily turned. It's a tragedy that for all our progress, still we cling to such barbarism."

"Then speak out against it." Again, Elise rammed her elbow into Connor's ribs, and this time he actually looked at her. It was a clear indication that he wanted her to stop, but she returned his look with one that said she would not unless he cut down his attitude. She saw him roll his eyes and then turn his attention back to what was in front of him.

"We must focus first on defending our rights. When this is done, we'll have the luxury of addressing these other matters."

"You speak as though your condition is equal to that of the slaves'. It is not" Elise gave up. She would let him be rude all he wanted, and sooner or later he would find out that it is not for the best. For now, at least he had lowered his voice so that it only showed minor curiosity instead of outright disagreement.

"Tell that to my neighbor who was compelled to quarter British troops. Or to my friend who's store was closed because he displeased the Crown. The people here are no freer than Surry." Sam didn't seem upset with the boy, merely a bit annoyed at his constant questioning. Elise could relate. She knew how much Connor could work on one's nerves with his honesty. He needed to learn that sometimes one's mouth she be kept shut. They passed by a house, and all of a sudden, someone was screaming out of their window.

"Hey! It's my home no matter what you thieves called taxmen say! If the gumps in Parliament who want to take my property, you tell them to sail across the pond and take it themselves!" The angered man retreated back into his home without closing the window.

"It's not open for discussion! Now open this door or these men will break it down!" The tax collector yelled back to the guy and then had to swiftly dodge whatever liquid was thrown out of the bucket at him. Elise imagined it was urine. A redcoat reacted to it swiftly.

"Damn bullocks, we're comin' in!" He smashed a window that led to the house just as the angered man in the house flung himself out the door at the tax collector and tackled him through the wooden porch railing and to the ground. More redcoats surrounded the man, and the three of them watched the scene unfold.

"I trust the mounting evidence is proof enough, Connor." Sam seemed to be a bit sad. Elise was too. Things had only gotten worse in Boston since they had been here last. The native turned to him.

"Continue on, and please take Elli with you. I shall meet you at our destination." He unlinked his arm from Elise's and then started to walk towards where the home owner was now fighting off a gang of redcoats. She wanted to tell him to be careful, but Sam was already dragging her away, and she had to keep the horses in line. It wasn't long before they reached the inn that the meeting was to be held, and Elise tied the horses to the post outside. There was a man in there waiting for them already, and Sam held out a stool for Elise to sit down on.

"This is William Molineux, the owner of this inn." He introduced her quickly before taking a seat next to the man. "Now, I know why Connor is here, but I am quite curious as to why you are here." Elise smiled politely.

"Of course, to see a long time friend of Achilles, I have to arguments to traveling to Boston. However, I am also here on business. I have paintings to sell, and I wish to save my client's brother some travel time."

"I did not know you painted! I also was not expecting you! I'm afraid that I don't have anything sweet on my person."

"Oh, posh, Mr. Adams. I am a grown woman now. Much too old for childish things like candies!" She laughed lightly, trying to keep the mood light, and it succeeded when the man laughed as well.

"Such reasonings are what gives you frown lines, dear Elise! We are never too old for childish things. Perhaps before you leave I shall purchase you some finer sweets." A polite smile tugged on the redhead's lips.

"There's really no need, my friend." The door opened, and in stepped Connor, a little bit of dirt smudged on him, but nothing more. Elise sighed in relief. He came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder – an assurance that he was alright.

"Connor! I'd like you to meet some like-minded friends! The owner of this fine establishment, William Molineux, and the manager and chef of his newest venture, Stephane Chapheau." A man stepped out from a back room, and Elise immediately recognized him as the man who had tackled the tax payer earlier. He must have arrived when she was tying the horses outside.

"Ah, Connor and I just had a ball with some redcoats enforcing some taxmen outside my home!"

"The collectors grow bolder and more forceful, something we must address, Samuel."

"Then let us raise a banner. Something to let the people know that they are not alone." Sam seemed very stressed at this point, and as much as Elise wanted to pay attention to the conversation, she found that politics really was not something she had an interest in nor did she understand it. She felt lost already. "The docks are an angry place of late, protestors picketing the latest shipments of British tea. They eyes of the city are upon that stage."

"A Bostonian without his tea is a dangerous beast!" Stephane spoke up, setting the clean mugs down on the table.

"William Johnson is smuggling the tea off the ships – one of his men tried to sell me this." William threw a bag of white onto the table as Elise's ears perked. William Johnson? Was that not the man that Connor was looking for? The one that was trying to buy off his people's homeland? He was in control of all this anger over the tea? "A sample of what I refused, but it's from those ships – no mistaking the stamp. He's charging a King's ransom. Must be he's making a mint off of those who buy it." So that was where all his money for the village was coming from. Elise crinkled her nose. Whoever this William Johnson was sounded like a pig rolling in his own filth.

"Where is he now?" Connor spoke up, not rudely, but it still seemed to make Sam curious.

"I've never met the man," William replied.

"May I ask why you seek him, Connor," Sam asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"He intends to purchase the land upon which my village stands without the consent of my people."

"No doubt the revenue from his little smuggling endeavor is financing the acquisition." Sam paused. "A tax enforced on tea grants a boon to smugglers. I'll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea. A stage requires a spectacle, and I may know the play." Sam stood, a plan forming in his mind. "Connor, head back to the docks, and see to the destruction of the tea. If you should need us, return here."

"And if you run across any tax collectors... Pay them a favor from me, eh," Stephane threw in. The native nodded and turned his back. He was about to leave until he stopped and turned around again.

"Elli..." She went to his side and he placed a hand on her shoulder like Achilles would do if he wanted her to pay very close attention. "I want you to rent a room here and wait until I return. Sam should take good care of you while I'm gone. If you need anything, just ask him."

"Worry not about me, I am not a child. Worry about your own well being and getting back here safely." She patted his cheek under his hood. "Now go and get your job done." He nodded, and then left out the door. Sam came up behind the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder as she watched him purposefully run into a smuggler right outside and then take off towards the docks.

"He'll be alright child. For now, let's settle in until he returns." She nodded in agreement and took a seat at the bar again, watching as Stephane cleaned.

**Kitten: Alright! Chapter six is done! I wanted to pause there because 1.) this chapter would be super long if I continued, and 2.) I actually have to go to work today, and needed some place to stop so I could get ready to go. Finishing a chapter gives me some finality, and I feel better shutting my laptop down because I feel like I've accomplished something by writing a chapter. Thank you to all of my readers and my (now) two faithful reviewers Nightshade07 and SerenityMoonlight! In the next chapter, we'll see the Boston Tea Party and how Elise reacts to what is going on around her! Is the nickname I gave Elise okay? I myself like to call her Elli, and when I thought about how the voice actor would say Elise compare to Elli... I just liked Elli more. So from now on, unless he's annoyed with her, he's going to call her that.**

**P.S – THIS IS IMPORTANT! Alright, so I've done warnings and stuff like this in my other stories, where if I'm going on a trip somewhere, I let my readers know. In the first week of May, I am leaving! Woohoo! I'm going to a competition for a week (I shoot competitive pistol) and I get to stay in a suit! Yay! Internet access hooray! Unfortunately, I need to fly to get there, which may or may not mean I work on this story. I don't get internet at the airport unfortunately (because I'm not entirely computer savvy and know how to hook up to the internet there), so if I'm writing a filler chapter where everything is just off the top of my head, I'll have a chapter done. If I actually have to watch the playthrough on YouTube... Let's just say that chapter won't be getting worked on that day. So! I leave this Friday and I will be back after a week so everyone knows what's going on. Please bear with me through this, as I do travel a lot. Thanks for all your support!**


	7. The Boston Tea Party

**Kitten: Got through work! Woohoo! Feet hurt though... Got home and found 2 more reviews! Yay! Thank you Nightshade07 and SerenityMoonlight, for being my most faithful reviewers! And thank you also to Britt, who gave me three reviews in one night! You guys really are inspirational to me! Yes- to those who are wondering – I will continue this through to accommodate for the Tyranny of King Washington. "One does not simply _ignore_ the rest of the series." Time to get into the Boston Tea Party! At the end of the chapters, I've decided to start doing little facts about the story, including things about Elise, and sometimes even about me. Also, don't mind the fact that I shortened Connor following around Stephane. I didn't want to dwell on it too much as that particular part of the game was a pain in my butt just to _play_.**

_This: is someone talking in their native tongue. Or a recap if you wanna be funny!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and ideas.**

_Recap: "He'll be alright child. For now, let's settle in until he returns." She nodded in agreement and took a seat at the bar again, watching as Stephane cleaned._

It was later on in the day when Connor arrived back at the inn. However, when he walked in, he did not see anyone, though he heard rummaging in the back room. Dismissing it, he went upstairs, knocking on each door as he did not know which room Elise would have rented. After going through them, he began to worry. She was obviously not in whatever room she had rented, and she also was not downstairs within plain sight. He did not see Sam Adams or William Molineux either. Hoping that the rummaging in the back room was Elise, he went back downstairs to check. The only person in the back room was Stephane however, and the native's pulse picked up. Where was everyone and why was the French Canadian looking around like he was at a loss?

"Stephane, what is wrong? Where are Elli and Sam Adams?"

"Who cares?! I've been robbed! _Those scoundrels are going to pay!_" The man grabbed a butcher knife and stomped out the door. Connor followed, concerned.

"Where are you going?"

"To get back what is rightfully mine!"

And so, for the next hour, the native followed the mad man around, watching as a crowd of rioters gathered behind them, and killing redcoats that Stephane managed to anger. Every once in a while, Connor would try to reason with him, but it was of no use. The man was red in the face and would not give up. So, unless he wanted the man to find his death, the man was forced to follow him around. Eventually, they rounded a corner by the docks, and they found three redcoats and another man arguing about the tea with a black man that was apparently supposed to be keeping track of everything going on at the docks.

"Destroyed? You stupid mongrel. And I suppose you want me to tell Johnson his tea just spontaneously combusted! Nonsense! Someone's responsible for this and you will find out who! And if you can't, I'll gut you and find a smarter mongrel who can!" The man pulled the black man closer, and then shoved him away roughly.

"What do we do," Stephane asked.

"Create a window." He nodded toward his friend and Stephane went over to battle, completely unhesitant to kill the man he was aiming for.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The man who was angered a moment ago and had calmed down a bit didn't get much of an answer. The butcher knife went straight into his shoulder. He was still alive, but clearly too much in shock to feel any pain. "Why?"

"You have no right to rob people blind." Stephane pointed an accusatory finger at him. "By decree of the British Parliament or not!"

"British Parliament? I work for William Johnson."

"Johnson?" Stephane seemed confused, and Connor came over to set a hand on his shoulder.

"End his suffering cleanly."

"Please," the man begged for his death. Stephane pulled the butcher knife out and slammed it back down, blood splattering everywhere. He later met the native on a roof overlooking Boston.

"The people seem to have an ear for you. What of the things you lost?"

"The people listened to me only because I spoke the truth loud enough, which is worth one thousand times the contents of my footlocker. The English, they can keep my _things_." Stephane had calmed down much since the days earlier rampage. He now had a clear head, and spoke like a wise man.

"You did well tonight."

"I said I'd buy you an ale when you first helped me. In place of drink, I offer my allegiance, for what it's worth."

"Your aid is welcome and I am grateful." The native paused. "Now, I need to find Elli and Sam Adams."

_-o-_

"William, my friend, are you sure that Connor will find us here?" Elise looked out through the evening crowd, trying to look for the familiar cloth that she had mended time and time again.

"Yes, my dear, he'll be able to find us. Stephane stayed back at the inn, so he should tell him where he went."

"But it's been ages. Surely it doesn't take that long to be rid of tea!"

"I'm sure the lad's just taking his time and – look! There he is now." He held his arms up as the native and Stephane walked up to them. Elise ran the short distance to him, and then stopped right in front of him. She had wanted to hug him, but thought better of it and instead reached up to inspect his face.

"Heavens I was worried about you! What kept you?!" The man jerked his head away, but not in a rude fashion. Just to get her to stop fussing over him like that in public, as the touch made him flush a little.

"I should ask you a similar question. You left when I told you to stay at the inn." Elise looked down in shame, and he lifted up her chin. "I am not upset. You stayed with good men, and that is better than staying there alone. Stephane was robbed today. Had you been at the inn, they might have taken you as well. It is good that you left when you did." The girl blushed a little before nodding, and they went back over to talk to William. "What happens now," Connor asked straight up.

"We wait for the signal."

"What signal?"

"This meeting can do nothing further to save the country," someone shouted very loudly nearby, and the man smiled, pulling them away from the doors of the building they were in front of.

"That one." Promptly, Sam Adams walked out the doors to meet them.

"Good evening gentlemen? Shall we be off," he asked.

"No." Connor did not move, and held Elise close to him by her shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"I have spent today drawn from one bit of madness to another with nothing to show for it. Before I go any further, I would like to know exactly what it is you intend." Elise did not stop the man this time from being rude. She knew how upset he must have been. This William Johnson was trying to buy his people's land, and to stop him, he felt he needed to find him as soon as he set foot in Boston. She could remember how anxious he was to get here – how hard he had pushed them through that three day journey.

"Of course." Sam seemed a bit guilty for keeping things to himself. It showed on his features. "First, we make our way to Nathaniel Bradlee's house to fetch the rest of our little group. Back to the inn to drop Elise off. Then to Griffin's Wharf, where we board the ships and dump the tea. Simple as that."

"I refuse to leave Elli in that inn alone. Stephane was robbed earlier today. I will not risk her life to go dump tea." Connor was steadfast in his decision and started to lead Elise away.

"Wait!" They all paused when she protested. "Connor please go with them. If they are dumping tea off the ships, surely it will cause an up-rising and William Johnson could be there! You can't miss this chance!"

"I will not leave you there alone, Elise!"

"You do not have to! Take me to Elizabeth's for a while! I must sell these paintings at some point, and it would do me well to catch up with her." The native seemed to think on her words for a little, and when he didn't answer right away, she spoke again. "You remember what you came here for? To protect your village. My safety should come after that. I'm a grown woman, and I can take care of myself. You taught me how to hunt did you not? That should help me somewhat when it comes to self-defense. So stop worrying about me and do what you need to do!" Finally, Connor nodded and Elise sighed in relief. She vowed never again to accompany him on his missions. It seemed that she was more of a distraction than anything. He had things he needed to get done, and if she stuck around, she would only get in his way.

"You will stay at Elizabeth's for tonight, and by morning I will come for you. Do _not_ leave unless it is dire." He turned back to Sam.

"See? Simple."

"Simple seems a bit charitable!"

"Cheer up, Connor – for tonight we are all victors! The Sons of Liberty get to send a message to England, and you rob William Johnson of his financing. Your village will be saved." He placed his hands together, a smile coming over his face. "I've an idea: why don't you lead the way? That should keep us out of any further trouble, am I right?" Connor frowned, but nodded, hooking his arm through Elise's and leading the way. It was only coincidence that Elizabeth's shop happened to be very near where they needed to be to pick up the rest of their group. So the native dropped her off there, making sure that Elizabeth was okay with her staying for the night. Once that was cleared, he made to leave, but Elise grabbed his arm and this time gave him a hug. He didn't return it, probably unsure of what to do in such a situation, but still did not pull away until she did.

"Please be careful! You heard Achilles before you left... These men are dangerous..." She straightened his uniform to divert her eyes from his. He placed a hand on her head.

"I will be fine. Remember not to leave unless it's dire. Look for me by morning." The girl nodded, looking at her feet as he turned and walked away.

"You two," Elizabeth 'tsked' her and then pulled her away from the door. A confused look crossed over Elise's features. "You've been together since I first met you and now he treats you like you're a skunk on a log!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you first walked into this shop, you were arm in arm and as shy as baby goats! Now you walk into the shop just barely brushing arms and when you hug him he doesn't do a thing!"

"Connor and I were never very close since we first met. I forced him to stay by my side back then because I feared being taken by guards. However, back then, we never got along. He was such a child, and didn't like me very much because I kept after him about how sloppy and rude he was. Then, after a while, he grew out of that, even though he still has his childish side. If anything, we've gotten over our differences and are closer now than we ever have been since we met."

"Sure doesn't seem like it to me." Elizabeth went behind the counter and picked up Elise's black bag to pull out the paintings and inspect them. "What is... this?" She had pulled out one painting and held it in front of her like it was a foreign object. Elise rounded the counter and then stopped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Is this... Connor?" The redhead nodded, for in Elizabeth's hands was the painting she had finished just after the native had left without say. How had it gotten into her bag? She had not seen it since she painted it! Achilles had hidden it from her! That's when she realized that the old assassin must have put it back with her paintings. It was a reminder to her. A reminder that she should remember the past and that even though he had left, Connor had still come back. "Something tells me you don't want to sell this one..." Elise shook her head.

"No... I think it's about time I got rid of it. I've had it for three years now."

"Three years? You didn't paint this well three years ago..."

"It was just after that painting that I learned how to work my emotions into my art. This was the first painting I did where I poured my heart out."

"And it came out looking like Connor?" Elise nodded and Elizabeth smiled coyly. "Do you like him that much?" It earned her a laugh and the redhead shook her head.

"No. I was feeling no such thing back then and have only ever thought of the boy as a brother."

"Then what caused this painting, if I might ask? There's such... Power... Behind it." A small frown crossed Elise's features and she sat down in a stool. Elizabeth followed suit, picking up on the fact that at the time, her friend had not been very happy at all.

"He left... Without say. Everything was normal that day. It was just after dinner, and I was finishing a painting with Wiroans... I went down to show my father and Connor, and all I found was my father staring out the window. He had been crying. When I asked him what was wrong, he replied that Connor was gone. Needless to say I was angry beyond my years and after sending my father off to bed I went back to paint more. For the first night, I merely splashed the paint all over the canvas. Different colors, but mostly browns and greens. After that, I started to break down. I couldn't look at the painting any other way. For out of the various colors that were splattered on the canvas, all I could see was his face.

The second day and night I cried silently, finally giving in and painting what I saw. On the third day I finished, and after truly seeing what my emotions had created, I broke down. That month, each feeling of anguish and loss I had felt got put into my paintings, until finally – after three weeks – Connor returned. I got mad again. Completely confused in my emotions. Was I happy? Was I sad? Was I upset? I couldn't tell anymore, until I broke down for the second time. However, I had broken down in front of that boy; picked him up and threw him, I did. The next day, I apologized and things went back to normal. We've grown closer since then, but it's awkward most of the time."

"I'm guessing that's just the brief explanation of what actually happened... But it does explain how much power this painting holds... Are you sure you want to sell it?" Elizabeth held the painting up again, looking over it time after time.

"I'm positive. It needs to be put in the past, just like the memory I have of those three weeks."

"Aren't you afraid he'll see it?"

"I don't care if he does or does not. He may believe what he chooses if he thinks anything of it." Just as Elise finished her answer, a crying sound came from the back room and Elizabeth jumped to her feet.

"Oh goodness the baby!" She led them both through the room and towards a crib. In it was a young babe with very little hair who was bawling like there was no tomorrow. Elizabeth picked it up and patted its back to calm it down. Elise looked on in awe at the babe, amazed at how quickly it calmed down.

"Alright, I heard about the marriage a two years ago and the baby six months ago. You never told me that you had gone through the pregnancy already!"

"She was only born a few days ago my dear. Not enough time to send a letter to you. Elise, this is Elinor." A smile tugged on the redhead's lips as she gently stroked the baby's head, feeling the fine hairs that were sprouting from it.

"She's a doll..."

"You'll love the day you have some of your own."

"Oh posh, Elizabeth. I have no current love interest. It will be a while before I bear children."

"You mean I won't see any little tots running around with bronze skin any time soon?" Elise was about to ask why her friend had mentioned bronze skin, but shut her mouth when she realized what she meant. A blush spread over her cheeks.

"Certainly not! The day that boy is the father of my child is the day I die!" Elizabeth laughed at her embarrassment and laid the baby back down in its crib again. It had fallen back to sleep while Elise stroked it's head. Liz covered her with the blanket, and the two girls crept out of the room to return to the artwork. The blonde woman yawned and stretched her back a bit before putting the paintings in the empty spots on the wall, making sure to match them with the name and price that were listed on the cards already hanging.

"Your paintings sell quickly every month. I would ask you to paint more, but lately you've seemed rushed with your paintings!"

"I have been. Each time I paint I see more and more details to be added." Elise nodded, picking up two paintings and hanging them on the wall. The last one to go up was the one that depicted Connor, and Elizabeth handed her a bag of coin as payment. "I sincerely wonder how that one is going to sell... Many people consider his people savages."

"He doesn't look very savage does he? I think it will sell well! But you never told me what he does for a living..." Elise paused to think for a moment.

"He... Hunts..." Elizabeth yawned again, covering her mouth and rubbing at her eyes.

"Well, dear, I think I'm going to retire for the night. I should get some sleep while I can. The baby likes to wake up early. You should get some rest too. There's a spare bed upstairs." She patted the girl on the shoulder before walking over to the door leading to the back room. "Good night, Elise."

"Good night, Elizabeth." Her friend disappeared behind the door and the redhead stole a stool from the counter. She set herself down by the window, leaning against the sill and waiting patiently for the native to return. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, her head resting on her arms.

_-O-_

The sun was just barely peaking over the sea when Connor made the trek back to the art shop, horses in tow. It was early, and he assumed the shop to be closed, but Elizabeth was up and outside cleaning out a wooden bucket. When he approached her, she wiped her forehead clean of the sweat she had worked up from cleaning with her arm and wiped her hands dry on her apron. A smile tugged at her lips and he nodded in return.

"You are back early, my friend. Elise is still sleeping inside, so you'll have to be quiet." The native nodded again and quietly opened the door to the shop. Sure enough, slouched over in her stool, leaning against the window sill where she had fallen asleep that night, was the redhead. "She's been anxious since you left. I told her to take the bed upstairs before I turned in, but when I woke, she was still there, waiting for you to get back even if she was asleep." Connor sighed and decided to wait a little longer to see if she would wake on her own. He didn't want to wake her if she hadn't gotten much sleep. So he started to walk around the shop and looked at the different paintings that were hanging up. He found that he was more fond of Elise's paintings than the ones of Boston. Her's were always so much more lively. He walked over to her section on the wall, remembering that he hadn't gotten to see any of her recent works, and stopped when he saw the last one.

"Did she paint this one?" He pointed to it and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile and nod. "When? Why?"

"Three years ago dear. As for why... It's something you'll have to ask her yourself."

The native was deeply confused. Why had she painted him? Why was he only now seeing it when she had painted it three years ago? He looked over to the sleeping girl and he found himself turning a bit red. Luckily because of his dark skin tone, it wasn't easy to see. Finally deciding that he didn't want to wait any longer, he walked over and instead of waking the girl, picked her up. He turned back to Elizabeth.

"Thank you, for watching over her."

"It was no problem dear. Make sure you get her back home in one piece, alright?" The blonde picked up Elise's black bag and slung it over the boy's neck. He nodded his thanks and then exited the shop to try and figure out how to get on his horse without waking up the girl in his arms. Eventually, he coaxed the horse to kneel down so he could just step over the saddle, and then had the horse stand back up. He set the girl in front of him, supporting her with his arms while he grabbed the reins, and then urged the horse forward, Whinny following along behind obediently.

They had just left Boston around noon when the girl finally opened her eyes, and tried to figure out where she was. After a few moments of initial panic and then embarrassment from finding herself in Ratonhnhaké:ton's arms, she resettled herself on her own horse. The native wanted very badly to question her about the paintings, but decided against it when he realized she would look anywhere but at him. It could wait until they got home.

_-O-_

Three days later they returned home, and the boy had completely forgot about the painting when he went to go see Achilles and share the good news. He had told Elise about how he had saved his people, but she had not seemed so thrilled. Instead of congratulating him, she had told him that he should have killed William Johnson. She said the fact that he didn't would only come back to haunt him, and made the point that if he couldn't kill even William Johnson, he would never be able to kill his father. Needless to say, the native was not happy with what she had said and had retorted very rudely in his disagreement, but the girl didn't seem to mind. He hadn't upset her, and she took his rant of how she was wrong very well without saying anything. Of course, she didn't say anything after that the rest of the trip either, and seemed very reserved. It worried the boy, but of course, he didn't say anything about that either.

He put his horse in the stable as Elise went back inside to happily greet her hounds, who were causing a ruckus because they had missed her. Achilles was out back, watching the sun set over the bay, apparently waiting for him. With pride, Ratonhnhaké:ton strode over to him.

"It is done."

"Johnson is dead?"

"No. He retreated when we destroyed the tea."

"Only to hatch some new scheme, I'm sure," the old assassin retorted. "You should have killed him."

"There was no need."

"Time will tell if you speak the truth. Now, how is Elise?"

"She is inside tending to the dogs."

"You kept her safe?"

"I would not allow her to go into any situation where she might have been hurt or otherwise."

"Good. I'm sure she'll be making supper any time soon, so let's go in and relax."

Sure enough, when they stepped inside, the redhead was at the fire. Meat was cooking in a pan held over it, and fresh vegetables and fruits were cut and laid out on plates already. Achilles smiled brightly. It had been a week since he had eaten anything like this. He had relied a bit on Myriam while Elise was gone, and while she knew how to hunt and cook a steak, that was about all she could do. Connor didn't smile, but was also grateful for the meal. Bostonian food was not as good as the home-cooked meals Elise prepared. It wasn't long before they were digging into their plates, ignoring the fact that their tongues burned from the food being too hot and the girl was scolding them for eating like starved pigs.

**Kitten: Yay! Another chapter finished! Guys, I will admit that I have been ignoring my other fics to write this one, and I feel really bad about it because I have a Hellsing fic that's been going really well. I think it's been a month since I updated that one. I'll try to work that one into my writing schedule, so the updates might come a bit slower. But I'll still be faithful to this story! Let me know what you think guys! Thanks again to my reviewers and those who are reading! I appreciate your support!**

**Fun Fact: I've been doing this name merging thing. Elijah + Lisa = Elise. Elise + Connor = Elinor. Didn't know if anyone noticed it :)**


	8. The Beginning of the War

**Kitten: Going right into the next one before work! I'm going to kill myself for not finishing it before work because I only have about an hour before I need to leave, but I'm gonna write anyway! I realize the last chapter was kind of short compared to the others. It was jut barely eight pages, but it was really hard to try and figure out how to show their feelings towards each other. Nightshade07 you got your wish! He got to see the painting! Now what's he gonna do? You'll have to read to find out! Thank you to my faithful reviewers and my readers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and ideas.**

_Recap: Sure enough, when they stepped inside, the redhead was at the fire. Meat was cooking in a pan held over it, and fresh vegetables and fruits were cut and laid out on plates already. Achilles smiled brightly. It had been a week since he had eaten anything like this. He had relied a bit on Myriam while Elise was gone, and while she knew how to hunt and cook a steak, that was about all she could do. Connor didn't smile, but was also grateful for the meal. Bostonian food was not as good as the home-cooked meals Elise prepared. It wasn't long before they were digging into their plates, ignoring the fact that their tongues burned from the food being too hot and the girl was scolding them for eating like starved pigs._

Six months passed by quickly, and each day, Elise felt worse and worse for what she had told the native about his sparing of William Johnson. The village was fine thanks to them dumping the tea, and it seemed like that was the only thing needed to help the natives keep their land. She had just put the dogs outside so they could go get some exercise and was about to let go of her pride and apologize to the boy when she heard the door slam open.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Elise recognized the voice immediately and went to go see what was wrong, but the boy being summoned had already responded.

"Kanentó:kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?" The frantic native turned to face him, concern and anger etched on his face.

"William Johnson has returned – with all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist. But I fear he shall have his way, unless you intervene."

"How is this possible? We destroyed the tea."

"The Templars are nothing if not resourceful." Achilles appeared behind him. "You should have heeded my warning." Connor grimaced and accepted the fact that he was wrong. Elise looked down at her feet, refusing to say anything. The native did not need her to pour salt on an already deep wound.

"Please. You have to stop him," Kanentó:kon begged.

"Of course. Can you tell me where they are meeting?" They were both gone with the wind out the door in seconds. Elise sighed and turned to go upstairs and paint again. It was of an eagle this time. Flying free in the wind, it's mouth open in a silent call to the wilderness. The redhead admired the eagle. It did not have to worry about the matters of the world – only its need for food and a nest. She wished for a world like that. A world where no one had to worry about fighting for freedom or their lands. Yet without control, their was crime. Without control, society fell apart. Without control, only more death would come. Why weren't they living simple lives like the animals could? Why did they need leaders? Why couldn't they just focus on food and shelter like the other animals in this world? It was something she had realized while listening to Achilles teach her about history all those years ago. The questions had stayed with her ever since.

Ratonhnhaké:ton returned home only an hour later, his uniform dirty and torn in several places as if he had been in some sort of fight. Elise found him downstairs talking with Achilles. She waited until they finished talking before heading over to them herself. Her father patted her shoulder and hobbled upstairs, more hunched over his cane than ever before. The girl turned to run her fingers over the white 'X' that was now over William Johnson's portrait.

"Go ahead. Say it." Ratonhnhaké:ton's voice startled her, but she did not show it. He seemed angry.

"I will not."

"Why?" More anger. She turned to look him in the eye.

"Because you know already. What point is there in restating something you already know very well?" The native went silent and leaned against the table in front of him with a sigh. Elise placed a hand on his back between his shoulders.

"I did not want to kill without needing to. I wanted to save my people without violence and death. William Johnson told me before he died that war is not the answer. I want to believe him, the enemy of all people! Yet I'm helping these colonists start a war! And all of this is in the name of freedom! So what is the answer? War? Or peace? I am confused, Elli." The girl didn't really know how to console him at this point. She was just as confused as he was. She did not support war, yet here she was supporting a man who was helping to start one. She didn't have an answer for him, so she patted his back softly, letting him know it was okay. That he wasn't the only one that didn't know the best path to follow.

A knocking on the door upstairs startled them both. They headed upstairs to see Achilles already at the door, holding a letter. A bald man stood on the porch, waiting patiently as the old man read the piece of paper.

"What is it?" Elise and Connor both happened to speak at the same time, and they glanced at each other for a moment before returning their attention to Achilles.

"A request for aid from Paul Revere. Seems the redcoats are up to something in Boston. Guess you made an impression on the Sons of Liberty." Elise held her breath. Boston again? It seemed like just yesterday that they had returned home together. Would he leave again?

"They mistake me for one of their own." Connor turned to the man out front. "Please, tell Mr. Revere he has my sympathies, but I cannot help at present." The man turned to leave and Elise sighed with relief, but the old assassin spoke again.

"You might wish to reconsider. John Pitcairn is mentioned by name."

"Where am I to go?" Elise's breath hitched in her throat.

"Mr. Revere's house in Boston. If you'd like-" The man was cut off when Connor pushed past him out of the house. The redhead paused for a moment in shock before running after him.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" He stopped and turned around.

"Elise, you cannot accompany me this time." She caught up to him and turned her run into a hug that almost knocked him down. He did not return the gesture, and there was a look of surprise on his face as he tried to maintain his balance.

"I do not intend to, but please, I want you home safe!" She did not let go of him, and he placed a hand on top of her head to calm her down, and to mask the fact that he really didn't know what to do. "Promise me?" The girl pulled back a bit, her eyes brimmed with tears that would not fall.

"I promise. Now go. Achilles needs you here." Hesitantly, Elise nodded and then turned away. "Wait..." Connor grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him once more. "I have one question for you before I go." He paused, waiting for a few seconds. "That painting hanging in Elizabeth's shop; why did you paint it?"

"You saw it?" The native nodded in response. The redhead sighed and clasped her hands together in front of her. "You left, without saying goodbye... For three weeks you were gone and I had no idea where you were going, if you were going to return, or if you had died. I was worried sick and I missed you... That painting held all of those feelings and saved them. It calmed me down. That was why I painted it." She pulled away and he watched her saunter back to the house, closing the door after her. Through the open window, he could hear a short sob and then desperate humming as if she were trying to keep from crying. Johann bellowed out a howl that joined her humming and the girl sputtered as if she were trying not to laugh or cry now. With a saddened heart and mind – a feeling he could not recognize and thought to be anger instead – he too turned his back, and headed towards Boston.

Inside the house, Elise was wiping away tears and still trying to hum a happy tune. She surrounded herself with her dogs, making sure they all got equal attention. Achilles had tried comforting her, but it was to no avail. The girl was not dull. She knew what Connor was heading into out in Boston. She knew of the gun shots and cannon fire. She knew of the beast that was called war rampaging throughout the coastline. After all, she had heard all of what could happen from her own father. She saw history repeating itself, but in a different culture and area this time. And she knew what could happen to the native out there if he couldn't prove himself the best of the best in the Brotherhood. And she knew as well that there was no point in crying. Connor would have to come back on his own. There was nothing she could do for him aside from support him while he was home – make sure he ate well, trained every day, got the proper amount of rest, and relaxed while he could.

Johann bellowed out his own tune that seemed to understand how Elise felt at the moment. Lacey sat prim and proper at her feet like always, but had her ears pulled back as if she too were sad. Wiroans sat at her side, leaning against her, his massive head resting against her shoulder as if he were giving her a hug. The girl was amazed at how animals could understand humans so well. They comforted her when she needed it and once she had stopped crying seemed to be happier. The dogs bounced around a little when she stood up, wagging their tails and nudging her with their noses. Wiroans pushed her from behind and she went stumbling forward a little. All three dogs wouldn't let her go anywhere but where they wanted her to, and for some reason they led her to her art room. Sure Elise had trained them all, but they had never trained them to do this sort of thing, and she was slightly surprised. Then, when they started bouncing around her easel and Johann started belting out a new tune beside it, she grabbed a new canvas and set it up. The dogs stopped jumping around and laid themselves around her easel, watching as she worked. She understood them clearly now. They knew what made her happier and feel more at ease when Connor was gone. They had seen it before and had not forgotten.

So she painted. For the next five days, she stayed in that room, leaving only to relieve herself. Achilles brought her food, placing it on the table just inside the door without fully entering the room so that he wouldn't disturb her. She ate when she felt hungry, which wasn't often, but at least she was eating unlike the last time she had done this. She also didn't get much sleep, but still made an effort to try. This time, while she painted, she did not paint out of anger or sadness. No. She painted what she wanted to see. She painted every ounce of hope she had into the canvas, and every little detail she added represented the different skills and the knowledge Connor had that might bring him home safely.

It was noon on the fifth day when she finished the painting. She was about to clean up the mess when a loud screech and tapping on a nearby window made her jump. The dogs lost their minds, darting to the window and barking like maniacs, for there on the sill outside, was a bald eagle. It screeched and tapped the window again, as if it were trying to get in. Slowly, Elise approached the window, moving the dogs out of her way, and trying to figure out why an _eagle_ of all things was acting like a messenger pigeon. When she got closer, she realized it was because the eagle _was_ a messenger bird. Around its ankle was a red ribbon holding a piece of paper. Surprised, the redhead opened the window, and the bird flew past her to land on the table by the door. The dogs ran in circles, barking madly and trying to figure out what was going on.

With hesitation, Elise approached the eagle again and this time reached for the letter attached to it. The eagle held its leg up in assistance, and stayed perfectly still. Once the letter was retrieved, it put its leg back down and stayed put, as if waiting for her to read. So the girl opened the letter, and read through it.

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I have come to Boston and have found Paul Revere without problem. Last night we set across the towns on horseback warning the local militia of the British. Their plot to kill Sam Adams has been tarnished, and those in danger are safe for now. I have not seen hide nor tail of John Pitcairn, and I shall not return home until he is dead. I fear that the war is only just beginning here in Boston however, and I may get side-tracked from my true mission if these men keep using me. But I cannot turn them away to fend for themselves. They are outnumbered and are in desperate need of help which I cannot deny them. For now, I do not know when I shall return home, but I will keep in contact as I can._

_To Elli – keep yourself safe and take care of Achilles._

_To Achilles – I will heed your warning this time. John Pitcairn will die._

_From Boston,_

_Connor_

Tears welled up in Elise's eyes as she reread the letter. She glanced over to her painting, the hope she had that he would return being renewed by the fact that he was safe at the moment. Filled joy, she returned to her painting and added one more dark stroke of fine hair to the head of the native sitting atop the horse. It was complete. The canvas showed a skilled master of an assassin, dressed in white and blue robes with fine buck skin boots that traveled to the thighs. His hood was down, exposing the dark tan of his skin and the handsome angle of his jaw, his brown eyes with a speckle or two of honey shining in the light that had made its way through the trees. The horse – a smooth brown color that shone brightly in the sun – was reared back on its hind legs in triumph as its rider held his balance with ease, raising a tomahawk into the air. And with the words of the letter that floated in Elise's mind, this painting of Ratonhnhaké:ton returning home unharmed seemed entirely realistic. Despite the peril that still lay over the man's path, he was confident and he was safe. That was all she could ask for.

"Stay here please," she ordered the eagle, hoping it would understand. With a spring in her step, she hurried downstairs. "Father! Father we've received news from Connor!" Achilles was sitting in the study, pouring over a book at the moment, probably just to give himself something to do. He was startled by the girl's sudden eagerness and took the letter from her hands quickly. Elise watched as his eyes skimmed through it and then smiled in return to the one he gave her when he finished.

"Send back to him what you will. I have nothing to say to him. Otherwise I would be writing what he already knows. Do tell him I send my regards, however." Elise nodded and quickly hurried back up the steps to her art room. The dogs had laid down on the floor, and the eagle was still sitting there on the table. It let out a light screech when she entered the room and shuffled around a bit, but stayed where it was. She held up her finger and the great bird blinked as if he understood. She fished around for some paper, a quill, and an ink pot before sitting down to write her own letter. When finished, she put the letter in an envelope and used the ribbon to tie the new letter to the eagle's leg – taking care to use the other leg so that it would not put strain on the same one. Another screech left the eagle's mouth and it flew out the window with ease. Elise sighed, remembering her words.

A day later, as Connor was headed towards Bree, the native looked to the sky as the screech of an eagle warned him of its coming. He held out his arm, and the bird landed gracefully on the leather of the hidden blade. Around its leg was attached the reply that the redhead back at the homestead had sent. He untied it and looked to the bird on his arm. Most would find it strange to send an eagle as a messenger, but it was the symbol of his people, and one of the spirits that guided them. He had faith that this bird was a symbol that these spirits were with him.

"You have done well my friend. Go and hunt. I will call for you when I need you again." The eagle screeched and took off, soaring above the trees and disappearing. In silence, Ratonhnhaké:ton opened the letter, and just barely caught what fell out of it. In his hand was a silver trinket, one that was easily recognized. His eyes widened at the gleaming bracelet with the Brotherhood symbol attached. Hastily, he opened up the folded parchment in the envelope and started to read the scrawling print that belonged to Elise.

_Connor,_

_I hope this finds you well. At first, I was surprised by the eagle that came tapping on my window. Now that I think on it, the bird suits you well. I thank the heavens that you're safe and doing well. As well as Sam and the others. I'm sure they're grateful to you for your assistance. As for Pitcairn, I am sure you will find him soon enough. You speak of the starting of the war in Boston. History shows the mastermind is never far away from trouble, so I have no doubt that this time you will find who you seek._

_I wish you well and wait for your return. Achilles also sends his regards. Keep yourself safe, Ratonhnhaké:ton. We have faith in you._

_With all the best,_

_Elise_

_P.S – In the envelope is something you should recognize. As you know, it was once my true father's. Wear it for good luck. Though I do wish for it to be returned, and you'll have to bring it back to me personally, so dying is not an option. Good luck out there and don't do anything too careless._

Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't remember how many times he reread the letter. He suddenly wished for a quill and parchment. To reply right away. But instead, he slid the letter into his uniform, holding the bracelet delicately in his other hand. She would not have sent him such a precious item if she did not have faith in his return – this he knew well. He clasped it around his wrist, his wrist large enough to pull it slightly taught so it wouldn't get in the way of the hidden blade. Was this how her father had worn it? He let the thought slide, and with renewed energy, carried on towards Bree.

_-O-_

A few days after Elise sent the eagle away, Myriam came knocking on their door, looking for someone to hunt with. Deciding that she needed to get out and do something, and considering the fact that they could probably use some extra meat in stock, the redhead agreed to go with. She headed upstairs and changed into her usual hunting attire, and was back outside in a few minutes with her bow and quiver in tow.

"Doing things the native way I see?" Myriam seemed intrigued by her choice of attire and weaponry. Elise had swapped out her trousers and cut up dress for Connor's old native clothes before he had become a part of the Brotherhood. The native had never seemed to notice that they went missing either. They were loose on her, and looked a bit weird because of her hair color, but worked better than what she had been wearing before. Her face flushed and she tried to ignore the other woman's teasing.

"I much prefer dresses." Myriam laughed.

"I can tell! Now, let's see which is better. That bow of yours or my rifle?" Elise raised her eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why yes, it was." Both girls laughed and headed off into the woods.

"I accept your challenge and fully intend to embarrass you!"

"Is that so?"

"I warn you, I was trained by Connor himself." It was Myriam's turn to raise eyebrows.

"Oh really? Are those his clothes as well?"

"Before he grew into a massive bull, yes they were." Again, they were overcome with a fit of giggles. Once calmed down a little more, Elise whistled for Wiroans, who came running to find them, and immediately had his nose to the ground.

"How is he anyway? I haven't seen him for a while." Myriam lowered her voice so that they wouldn't spook off any animals.

"He's in Boston at the moment. Or at least that's where he was three days ago."

"Boston's a dangerous place right now. Is he going to help the war?"

"You could say that..." They both paused as Wiroans picked up a trail. He went so far up the hill they were approaching until he stopped and pointed in the direction that the trail led. Sure enough, there was a doe, munching on some lower branches of the trees. Myriam took aim and pulled the trigger. The doe went down and slid down the hill. It stopped a few feet away from them and they went to approach it. But Wiroans started bellowing out in a mad manner and both girls turned to their left when they heard hooves. A buck was rushing at them, either startled by the noise or that was his mate that they had just taken out. He was a few feet away when Elise pulled up her bow and let the arrow fly. It was true to it's mark and hit the buck between its sternum and shoulder. However, it ignored the arrow and even though its pace slowed, still kept a steady course towards them. Elise pulled out her knife, pushed Myriam aside, and with her right hand grabbed one of the antlers, swung herself to one side of the animal, and drove her knife into its jugular with her left hand just as Connor had taught her to do.

"Now where in the heavens did that move come from?" Myriam stood astounded where the buck now fell.

"A gift from Connor. After four years of practice with it and I'm still not as graceful as he is..." Elise used her knife to cut off a section of the outfit she was wearing and tied it around her upper arm where an antler had sliced her arm. It wasn't deep or life threatening, but she didn't want to leave an open wound. Bears and mountain lions would be able to smell it and might attack them if they located the scent.

"Connor taught you to do _that_?"

"He's taught me many things. Everything I know about hunting comes from what he has shown me. And that goes back to how he was shown to hunt by his people."

"Impressive." They both worked together to drag their catch onto the sled they had taken along with. "You might put me to shame yet! You can use a bow better than I can use a rifle, and you can take down a buck with your hands. What else has he taught you?"

"If given the chance, I will show you, and if you ask politely, I'll even consider teaching you." The girls worked together to drag the sled along behind them. It was fairly easy with the both of them, and they would have stopped with what they had, but Myriam had to eat and trade, and Elise had to restock. So they went deeper into the forest, waiting for Wiroans to find another path. About a half hour later, they had picked up a few rabbits and foxes from traps they had laid down before. It wasn't long after that when the hunting dog picked up a new scent. He led them to a doe who was just standing around by some bushes, and Myriam looked to Elise.

"Go on. Show me what you can do. This one's all yours."

The redhead pulled her hair back quickly and then crept up to some bushes near the deer. Through four years of practice, she had almost mastered light footsteps, and had learned to move through bushes without causing much of a fuss in the leaves. She could feel Myriam's eyes on her as she moved through the bushes and laid down some bait right by the edge so that the doe would come closer. Once she felt it was close enough that the doe wouldn't be able to run before she could grab it, she pounced. She slammed her knife into the doe's neck mid-tackle and dragged it to the ground under her. She couldn't just take it out with her arms like Connor could because of their weight difference, so she had to use her whole body. Either way, Myriam seemed impressed.

"Has Connor always been so violent that it shows in the one who received his teachings?" Elise laughed at the question as she dragged the deer over to their sled.

"Oh, do not get me wrong. The boy is brash, naïve, oblivious to another's feelings, impulsive, argumentative, pig headed, sometimes unappreciative, and a fool. But he is anything but violent." She paused, remembering what he had told her before he left. "He is probably the most gentle of all the men I have ever met. He gets confused easily, but is noble and loyal to those he considers friends. Everything he does has good intentions behind it, and he hates having to rely on others for something he believes is his job and his alone. His manners are horrible, but he is always humble and honest – even when it seems rude to speak the truth. He is protective and caring, and has saved my life a number of time since we've met."

"He sounds like an honorable man aside from his faults." Myriam aimed her rifle and took out a beaver that was brave enough to cross their path and started to reload.

"One of the most honorable I've ever met."

"Sounds to me like you're falling for him." Elise whipped her head around in surprise at her friend's words. "Relax. It was a joke!" Myriam laughed like she found the reaction funny. She was however concerned about her the girl's own naivety. Couldn't she see that she cared for him? Or did she confuse the feeling for a different kind of love? A screech brought their gaze to the air where an eagle flew. Myriam raised her gun and was about to pull the trigger when Elise pushed the muzzle down quickly.

"Don't!"

"Why? A bald eagle of that size would be a prize!"

"This one is a friend! Be careful in the future that you look closely at the legs before you shoot." Elise whistled, and the great bird swooped down through the trees to land on a branch close to her. The redhead went over to the cart and pulled off a hare. She whistled again and the eagle landed on her outstretched arm. After untying the letter, she handed the hair over and stroked the bird's feathers when he grabbed it with his beak. "Go back to the house and await my return, friend. Rest and eat well." She sent the eagle off, placing the piece of paper into her waistband.

"Who on earth uses a bald eagle as a messenger bird?" Myriam watched as the bird flew off above the trees, rabbit in tow.

"Only Connor... It's the bird of his people."

_-O-_

Elise returned to the house about two hours later, having found nothing of larger game to hunt for the day. She did manage to split the find with Myriam, and gave the other girl more so that she might trade with others. Their supply was now restocked, and Elise was happy. She passed by Achilles who was again pouring himself over a book in the study. Briefly, she let him know that Connor had sent word again, and she got the same reply as last time – that he had nothing to say, but sends his regards. For a brief moment, she felt as if the old assassin and the young assassin were pulling apart a little, but she dismissed the thought. They were both stubborn men, and when it came to what they believed they disagreed some of the time. So they would end up coming to a head and would argue for what seemed like ages. The next day they were fine with each other.

The bald eagle was sitting on the in the study with all three dogs laying at the foot of the table. They wagged their tails when Elise approached, but did not move. It was as if the eagle had some sort of power of them, and the girl found it slightly comical. She pulled the letter out of her waistband and read through it.

_I am writing to you after a large war. Yesterday was busy. I was ordered to lead the front lines at the North Bridge. Then, I set off to find Pitcairn. He was in hiding and had been holding his troops back while the colonists received offensive fire from ships along the shore. These colonists are only local militia. They are not soldiers and have never tasted war of this kind before. They flee before the enemy. It is hard to have hope when you rely on farmers who are fighting only to protect themselves. To lower casualties, they flee to the woods and use tactics that my native people have been using for years. It seems to help, and they gain confidence from their leader – Israel Putnam. He is a... Difficult man, but a good one at that._

_Today I took down those two ships and saved the people of that town. This brought Pitcairn out of hiding. The army he had set up was difficult to beat, and while I was able to survive a direct rout attack on them to get to Pitcairn, it was to no avail. Putnam pulled his troops into a retreat. The British have seized that particular hill._

_Pitcairn is dead._

_However, there is a plot to kill General Washington. I found the orders on Pitcairn. I must stop it from happening, yet all I have found for leads are dead ends. I need answers. But I must tread carefully. The British believe that their generals have been killed by colonists. Yet the closer I get to meeting my goals, the more they suspect that there are assassins alive yet. It is becoming more dangerous. Use caution around the homestead. Hide any Brotherhood symbols that might be visible. For now, I will return home._

_Connor_

**Kitten: Yeah, I think that's a good place to stop for now. I leave tomorrow guys, so writing is going to be a bit difficult for me. I'll see if I can rack my brains to try and figure out how to hook up the internet at the airport. But I'm only traveling a short distance, so by the end of the day I should have internet and can continue writing. I'll be busy while I'm at the competition, but I'll make sure to try and find time to write. Fort Benning here I come! Thank you to all my readers! Your support is much obliged!**

**Fun Fact: Sometimes, I really hate Connor's character. I mean, he's a sweetie and a pretty humble guy (as I stated earlier), but sometimes he can be a major jerk! And when he acts like a major jerk I just wanna reach through the screen and slap him! I've been watching the playthrough of the game, and I got to the part where Achilles and Connor start arguing (that will be in the next chapter), and the first thing I thought was "you ungrateful fool!" It made me so mad. So yeah, sometimes I can really hate the way he acts.**


	9. A Long Hard Road

**Kitten: Alright, so I promised myself I wouldn't start this one before I left because I'd just want to finish it before I left tomorrow... And so I lied to myself. I couldn't help it! I just HAD to write this chapter! I'm so excited to get to TOKW that I'm like, wanting to write the transitioning chapter NOW. Soooooooo, yeah, I'm trying to take my time with this, but all of my ideas are just spilling out from my fingers and onto the keyboard. Notes: I'm going to state the meals as they would have back then – breakfast is breakfast, brunch is lunch, lunch is dinner, dinner is supper, and anything else is a snack. Timeline fix – it is now 1776, so Connor and Elise are 20 years old! Also, little side note: Elise's breakdown is now four years ago since she'd known Connor for a year by then. Thanks to all my readers and those who have favorited, reviewed, and are following! I appreciate it! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and ideas.**

_Recap: Yeah, I'm just gonna explain because it's difficult to try and put a **letter** written from Connor as a recap. Anyway. Connor sent a letter to the homestead saying he's coming home until he can figure out who's plotting to kill Washington._

Knocking at the door forced Elise to rush to answer the call. When she opened the door, she found Jonathan, Elizabeth's brother, standing at the door. A smile crossed her lips at the sight of him and she welcomed him in. She asked him to stay put while she fetched the paintings and he nodded. The girl was back downstairs within a few minutes, ten paintings in hand. The one she had painted of Connor was not amongst them. It was one she wanted to save. She was surprised however that she was able to get all of her paintings done by the time Jonathan had arrived. Usually she was just barely getting done with the paintings when he arrived. The man handed her a bag full of coin like usual.

"There's £600 in there," he said.

"Ridiculous. I've never received this much from Elizabeth."

"Well... The war has taken a toll on Boston. Since the dumping of the tea, the British troops have become more strict as to what we are to buy and sell. You wouldn't think an art shop of all things would be targeted, but since we don't sell paintings of Britain anymore, they told us to shut down, which puts us out of a home as well. It is a sad story, and I regret to say that Elizabeth gave you extra as thanks for your services to the shop." Jonathan looked to the ground, taking his hat off and bowing low. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Davenport."

"Oh, Jonathan please stand! You have no need to bow to me." Elise lifted his chin. "You said you have no place to stay, yes?" The man nodded, again, looking to the floor. "I shall do you all a favor. Go back home and tell your family to pack their things. In the mean time, I will talk to the locals and see what I can do about getting a home built for you with the money I have saved up. When you return, I will give you housing here until they have your new residence built."

"Miss Davenport!" Jonathan looked up, completely astonished.

"Please, call me Elise. I'll be damned before I let the British take away a friend's home just because they would not sell a particular item! Elizabeth has a child to take care of as well! Allow me to repay you all for the hard work you have done for my paintings."

"We are forever in your debt, Elise. I thank you many times over!" In excitement, he shook her hand before running out the door to mount his horse and speed off into the distance.

"I am proud of you, Child." Achilles' voice from behind the girl startled her. "Though you should have taken this up with me before you made any decision..."

"Oh, Father, I am sincerely sorry, but I had to do something for them..." Elise turned and hugged him gently, begging for forgiveness.

"Dear girl, you have done the right thing in helping them. You need not ask forgiveness." The old assassin patted her head. "Now go talk to Terry and Godfrey about that housing." He shooed her away and the girl took off for the mill. Two days later, Ratonhnhaké:ton returned home. Elise had been completely relieved and that night had taken the time to cook him whatever meal he chose. She then made him up a bath and forced him into it, making him keep still so that she could tend to the small wounds and bruises he had acquired. The entire time, his face was flushed and he kept himself covered, even though she clearly wasn't concerned at all about his nudity. It was as if she didn't even think of it. She never looked down either. It relieved the man a little bit, but did not take the embarrassment away. He was a grown man. He could dress his own wounds! But Elise would not have it. She told him he needed to take a break and relax for once. To let her do all the work and not worry about anything. It was clear she was concerned about him, and Connor didn't need Achilles to tell him that much. Her hands trembled as if she were going to break down at any moment – something the native feared more than anything else because of what had happened four years ago.

Once she finished dressing his wounds, she retreated upstairs for a moment, only to come back down with clean clothes that she felt would fit him. He had wanted to change back into the assassin's robes, but she would not have that either. Something about needing to mend it and wash it. Then she was off again, going to do just that. He couldn't give her back her bracelet either. Told him to keep it because she had a feeling he'd be leaving soon anyway and she'd have to give it right back. She never stopped moving that night until she went to bed. The man was surprised with how much she had done before retiring. In only a few hours she had made him dinner, cleaned it up (with a bit of his help much to her reluctance), forced him into a bath, dressed his wounds, mended his robes, washed them, and hung them out to dry. He didn't quite understand how she could get all of this accomplished in one night, but it was done.

The next few days were the same way. Elise wouldn't let Connor do anything around the house or even hunt. About the only thing he was allowed to do was train (which she didn't let him do for long periods at a time) and wrestle with the dogs. He knew she only had the best intentions and wanted him to rest and restore his strength, but he felt as fit as a mountain lion and was ready to get moving again. It annoyed him that she kept babying him, but he didn't have the heart to argue with her. He assumed it would get better after a few more days and he'd be able to do what needed to be done then. For now, he'd let her fuss and pamper him a bit. But he was restless. He was glad for the times where she went to go paint because it meant that he could do whatever he wanted for a while.

As for how Elise was truly feeling – she never wanted to admit it out loud, but she hated pampering him. Yet, she felt that it was something that needed done because when he had returned home, Ratonhnhaké:ton had seemed completely exhausted. Concern had taken over, and she had acted on it without thinking. Ever since, she felt as if she had to keep acting on it until she felt he was properly rested. She was about to let him go for once when there was a knock on the door (accompanied by Johann's mad bellowing of excitement) and Achilles let in a strange man. Connor was in the basement training, and probably did not hear the man come in, but Elise figured he'd be finishing up soon. She put on a polite smile and offered the man some tea. It wasn't something they often drank at the homestead, but they kept it around just in case. She was grateful that they did, because the man accepted the offer.

"Stay here and entertain our guest while I go fetch that boy." Achilles finally gave up waiting for him, and retreated downstairs. A few minutes later she could hear a conversation between the two and the old assassin seemed somewhat amused.

"Or you could just admit that you were wrong." That was Connor's voice certainly, reverberating through the kitchen and bouncing into the dining room.

"Oh, child, please. You've killed two men – one more salesmen than soldier. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to impress me." Achilles made his way into the room. Elise could hear hurried steps behind him.

"Is that so, old man?" The native almost laughed. "Or perhaps we should step outside? I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce y-" Connor immediately sealed his lips when he walked into the room to find that they had company. He closed his mouth and then looked to the floor for a second when Elise gave him a glare he would never forget. Achilles on the other hand seemed to want to laugh.

"Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say."

"Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the Commander in Chief."

"Yes. But I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it." Connor would not make eye contact with the man – probably still embarrassed by his outburst in front of him.

"Not anymore, my friend." Benjamin placed his tea on a table nearby before approaching the native and placing a hand on his shoulder. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't seem to like the man touching him too much, even if he was polite, but didn't say anything about it. "Thomas Hickey's your man – and I aim to help you catch him."

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way. You and I are leaving for New York." The newcomer started leading the boy outside, but the young assassin pulled away to look behind him. Brown and blue eyes locked before those belonging to the woman looked down.

"Elli..." All he had to do was say her name once and the girl looked up, eyes brimming with tears just like the last time he had left. The native approached her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. No more tears. I shall return when Hickey is dead and Washington is safe." He used his sleeve to wipe away the tears from her eyes, tired of seeing them. "And when I return I will give you back your bracelet." He held up his arm on which the bracelet was still wrapped around his wrist as proof. Out of the blue, the girl he was so desperately trying to comfort latched onto him. This time, he patted her back with one hand and she pulled away.

"Keep yourself out of trouble. I don't want to have to mend that coat of yours again, you hear me?" He knew that her strict tone of voice was only for a cover up of the fact that she wanted to burst into tears. It was her way of being strong. Still, knowing this, he nodded and patted her head before turning around and following Benjamin out the door.

"You worry too much about him, Child. He'll be fine." Achilles patted her back before heading out of the room.

"I know. He always comes home eventually." She more or less said this to herself. With a small sigh, she picked up the tea that Benjamin had left unfinished and brought it into the kitchen to be washed. Out of the window she could see Connor taking the same brown horse he always did. Elise remembered naming the horse Maple because her color reminded the redhead of maple syrup. She placed her hand against the window as the native mounted the horse, and through some unknown connection, he seemed to sense her presence. He looked towards the house and when he spied her hand against the window, he held up his own before riding off. Wiroans, Lacey, and Johann then seemed to find that particular moment the best time to let out loud howls that echoed through the house. It startled the girl washing the tea cup, and she dropped it without meaning to. The cup shattered, and the dogs, who knew that it was mostly their fault, tucked their tails between their legs and left the room. More tears pricked at Elise's eyes. This was not a good omen.

_-O-_

It was naught but a few days later when Elizabeth and her family arrived at the Davenport Homestead. The woman was so grateful that she was in tears and held Elise without letting go for a good ten minutes. All the younger female could do was pat her back and console her while the boys moved their luggage into their new house. Soon after the blonde calmed down and everything was moved inside, the redhead made everyone dinner back at home. When she was going to clean up, the older woman pitched in to help, even though Elise told her to sit down and relax.

"No time for relaxing when there's things to be done my dear. Even though we're guests, you've done much for us and helping out a tid-bit is the least I could do." Elizabeth went around putting dishes away while Elise washed and dried them.

"What about Elinor?" The redhead had heard much over dinner and had even got to see for herself how big the girl had grown in just six months.

"Oh, she's with the hubby. He doesn't like to let her go half the day. I told him if he doesn't start putting her down more often that child won't ever learn to walk."

"It seems a bit early for her to be able to walk, doesn't it?"

"Well yes, but she's starting to figure out how to crawl, and those are the first tiny steps towards walking. By the end of the year she should be crawling all over the place!"

"You seem very excited about it."

"I'm a mother. It's the least that's expected of me." Elizabeth paused. "Which reminds me... Where is Connor? Is he not here?" Elise stopped what she was doing. Her hands started trembling and her eyes got watery. She hadn't been able to get rid of that feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen to the native. "Elise?" The blonde female stopped what she was doing as well out of concern. Then, all of a sudden, the younger of the two grabbed the other's wrist and dragged her upstairs without a word. "Elise, what's going on?" The redhead pulled her into the art room and proceeded to rip a white cover off of what seemed to be several paintings line up on the wall. Elizabeth stood still, her mouth agape and eyes wide, scanning over the various paintings of Connor. Elise frowned.

"You may have no use for my paintings anymore, but that doesn't mean I've put down my brushes." The redhead brushed her fingers over the corner of one of the canvases. "I've been rushed to paint ten a month because I've really been painting eleven... Each month it's a new one. Elizabeth, whenever I get a strong surge of emotion, it goes into these. It's only been happening these past few months. Ever since he left to give his services in the war... But I can't stop! And this time... It's worse..." The younger of the two ripped off another white sheet, this time from her easel. Elizabeth didn't know what to do.

In front of her was a painting like she had never seen Elise paint before. It made her want to cry. It made her want to gag. It wanted to make her hug her friend and never let go for the sorrow and worry she must have been feeling. For the painting depicted Connor yet again, but this time, in a light that the blonde never could have imagined. He was on his knees, silently screaming to the sky, and bathed in blood that was clearly his own. It was raining, the background dark and murky. The impression it was meant to give was clear. He was dying, slowly, but surely, and he knew he would never make it home. Tears streamed down his face, hidden by rain, and his body was slack. Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand, glancing over to her friend.

"I can't shake this feeling... That something bad is going to happen to him this time..." Seconds after the words left Elise's mouth, tapping came from the window. The girls looked to it and the redhead rushed to open it for the eagle that sat there. It screeched, its eyes seeming sad as it held up its leg. There, gripped in its talons was something that took Elise's breath away. "No..."

"What's wrong," Elizabeth asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. The younger girl turned around, tears pricking her eyes as she held up a bloodied cloth. "Don't tell me that's-" The blonde never got to finish her question. Elise was already out the door and down the steps.

"Father! Father, he's in trouble!"

"Child, calm yourself. What is wrong?" Achilles took his daughter by the shoulders and held her still. She held up the scrap for him to see and his eyes widened. "That boy has gotten himself into a rough spot hasn't he? I told him it was dangerous..." The old assassin sighed. "I'll head to New York. Elise, stay here and await our return."

"But, Father... I want to go with you!"

"Not this time, child. Right now, Connor needs you here more than anything else." The redhead looked to the ground for a moment before running off up the stairs, pushing past her friend who was coming down to see what was going on. "Elizabeth, I'm afraid I must ask you to stay here and keep an eye on that child... It seems that Connor has put himself into a situation he cannot easily get out of. I must go to New York and assist him. Elise must stay here, but when things of this sort happen, she becomes so distraught with worry that she locks herself in her art room and doesn't come out for days. She'll not eat unless someone cooks for her."

"Does she really become that depressed?" Elizabeth's question was answered when a crash came from upstairs. Both Achilles and the blonde rushed up the steps to see what had happened, the old man never having moved so fast in a long while. When they opened the door to the art room, they found the redhead collapsed on the floor, her easel knocked over and her dogs surrounding her. They hounds were whining loudly, pawing at her and trying to get her back on her feet, but the girl would not move. Elizabeth jumped into action and pulled her up into a sitting position, patting her face. She sighed in relief after a few seconds. "She's only fainted. She should wake up in a bit." Achilles covered his eyes with one hand.

"Thank you, Elizabeth... I should leave now. Connor could be dead by the time I get to him..."

"Yes, please, go help the boy."

_-O-_

Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself playing with the bracelet around his wrist, thinking of home. He looked to the window with the single piece of glass missing. It had been a day since he had sent the scrap of cloth home to let them know that things were not going well. Of course he did not think they would send him anything back, but he almost hoped for a sign of some sort that they got his "message". He could only imagine how worried Elise would be. He wanted so desperately to write her a letter so that she might know that even though the cloth was bloodied, he was very much alive. That he was trying to come up with a way to get out of this hell hole. That he would soon not have to listen to the guy complaining on the other side about how he wanted to see his lover again. Speaking of which.

"Hey, do you mind keeping quiet over there?" Usually, Connor was not one to outwardly speak when he was annoyed, but this time it was different. This guy kept rambling on about how he couldn't wait to leave and how much he loved his girlfriend. Obviously offended by the native's question, the man came over to look through the giant crack in the wall.

"What? You jealous?" He held up his arms like he wanted to pick a fight.

"Why would I be jealous of a man such as you?"

"A man like me has a girl waiting for him when he finally gets out of jail." Connor raised his eyebrows at the man's words.

"According to your friend, this woman you speak of is not so faithful to you."

"Oh yeah? Like you have any better, _friend_? I doubt a woman would go near you with that brutish look you carry."

For a few moments, Connor didn't say anything. He was thinking. What did he have when he got out of there? More war and frustration? The Brotherhood and Achilles, with whom he wasn't getting along with very well at the time. A clean home and food sure. Those were all natural things for everyone around here. A woman? He had never looked for such a relationship with a woman before. He doubted he ever would. The only woman in his life was Elise, and Elise was... What was she to him? A sister? No, more like a mother with how she treated him. But he found himself looking down on her, and no man would look down upon his mother. He could hear the man laughing at him and taunting that he would never find a woman who would go near him, much less cook, clean, and bear children for him. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore, and the next thing he said surprised even himself.

"Pardon me, but I do have a woman waiting for me. One who has more than likely worried herself ill with my absence. One who has taken care of me for several years now. She is able bodied and strong willed." The native stood and walked over to the crack in the wall, getting as close to the man as he could. "In my absence, instead of going out to see other men, she hunts, cooks, cleans, and also paints to make a living. She mends my clothes and dresses my wounds. Surely that is better than what you have, _friend_."

"Oh sure. You might have yourself a better woman, but is she _yours_?"

"What do you mean?" The man in the next cell laughed, shaking his head and holding his stomach.

"Have you _claimed_ her yet, boy?"

"She is her own person. I cannot claim her. That would be treating her as property."

"An honest man!" The man laughed again, and so did his friend. "Unfortunately for you boy, that's not how the world works. And if you haven't claimed her yet, who's to say another man won't?" Needless to say, Connor didn't like that idea much. Elise had never been one that was fond of other men unless they were like a fatherly figure, for instance, Achilles, or Terry and Godfrey. Could another man claim her without her consent, or did she have to accept it first? If it was the latter, had she already wished for another man to claim her? Every month that Jonathan came to collect the paintings, she seemed very close to him and would laugh frequently. Did she want Jonathan to claim her? Connor didn't like that idea either. He couldn't imagine life without Elise in the house. Could he convince her to never let a man take her so that she might stay at the Homestead? Should he claim her, himself, when he returned? First off -

"How do you claim a woman?" More laughter from his jail-mates.

"So naïve. You put the "key" in the "lock", if you follow me." The man motioned with his hands what he meant, and the thought turned the native's face red when he finally understood. He could never do anything like that to Elise, even if it were meant to keep her at the Homestead. Yet, he couldn't bear the thought of any other man doing that to her either. So then, and there, he vowed to never let any man – even himself – claim her. He walked away from the wall and laid down on his bed. Tonight he would try that fake key that Mason had given him.

_-O-_

"Come, Elise, you must eat something!" Elizabeth once again pushed the bowl of soup towards the younger girl. She blatantly refused, her demeanor an aggravated tiredness – the result of the past few days.

"I shall not! Not until I have received word that Connor is alive."

"I am sure he is fine."

"Achilles left two weeks ago!"

"And that means he'll be back home soon, Connor along with him. Didn't Achilles tell you that Connor would need you when he came back? You need to eat something so that you have the strength to welcome him home!" Those were the magic words, and Elizabeth was a bit disappointed she hadn't thought of them earlier. The redhead pulled the soup a bit closer and started to sip at it slowly. It had been three days since she had eaten anything. Over the days she slowly just stopped eating all together, and even though it had only been a couple of days, she now looked pale and as thin as a rail. She had barely slept either. Her eyes were sunken in slightly, and had dark circles under them. Though Elizabeth had been poking and prodding her to get some sleep and to eat properly, the girl refused to listen and merely sat by the window looking towards the road, her dogs sitting faithfully at her feet as if she were their life source.

Suddenly, the dogs perked their ears and were out the door in a matter of seconds. They were all howling and wagging their tails, Johann always the loudest of them all. Both girls looked desperately around to see what could have caused their sudden eagerness until they saw familiar shapes coming up the road. A hobbled old man walking with a cane, and a native who seemed slightly more stiff than usual, but was walking with his head held high like always. The bowl of soup shattered on the ground and the stool by the window toppled over as Elise also ran out the door in a hurry. This time, as she came running, Connor was expecting her, and instead of losing his balance, he caught her and held her close. In all the years he had known the woman, he had never been more relieved to see her. Had never realized how grateful he was to have her around. Had never truly appreciated her presence or thanked her for doing what she did for him. For him, it was an eye opening moment, and it felt only right to embrace her in that moment. In that moment, for the first time since they had met, he accepted her.

He could feel her tears making his shoulder wet as she cried against him. Tears of relief and joy. Had she always been this concerned about him? If so, how had he overlooked it? His hold on her tightened, and he realized that something seemed wrong. Did her ribs always stick out so much? Had she always been so frail and light? Did she always breathe so hard after running, even if it were just a short distance, or was he crushing her? He let up on his hold and found that while the breathing came easier for her, she still was breathing harder than normal. The girl pulled back, her eyes red and puffy, but it was easy to see that she looked ill. She placed a hand over his cheek where the butt of the rifle had made its mark the week before last.

"They've harmed you..." Her voice was barely a whisper, and sounded strained. It could have just been from her tears and her harsh breathing, but to the native it made her sound as if she hadn't drank anything in days. The girl's eyes were clearly sunken in and had bags under them. She was paler than usual, which he could never have imagined would happen because she was already so fair skinned. But even her freckles, which stood out from her face, were dull. He placed his hands on either side of her face, reminding himself to be gentle, but still firm so that she could not move as he inspected her. She was definitely thinner than usual and seemed tired.

"Do not worry about me. What has happened to you? You look ill, Elli..." The redhead shook her head at his words.

"Oh posh, I'm just fine. Now let's get you back into the h-" In her haste, the girl had pulled away to drag him back into the house, and all of a sudden she was falling. Connor caught her before she could completely hit the ground and picked her up. She had passed out, and in his arms she looked like she would soon be on death's door. Elizabeth came rushing out of the house, her face red from having to run. She led him into the house hurriedly.

"What has happened," he asked, concern etched into his features.

"She hasn't eaten nary a thing in three days! Fretting over that window without much sleep for the past week on top of it! I should chew your hide for worrying that girl in such a way, but you yourself look like you've been through hell so that can wait." The blonde directed him to tuck her down in her bed upstairs while she got a wet cloth to place on her friend's forehead. It wasn't long before Elizabeth was back and was fussing over the redhead like the mother she was.

It was a few more hours before Elise awoke. Connor had not moved from the chair he had placed by her bedside. He himself had refused to eat, which had Elizabeth mumbling something about how similar the other two were and that they would be the death of her. Yet the native felt perfectly fine despite refusing to eat. He was more concerned about the girl in front of him, and flinched every time she moved a tiny bit. And when she finally awoke, he found himself holding his breath. She turned her head towards him and blue eyes locked with brown.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton..." Her voice was a whisper that sent chills down his spine, yet his face was hard with worry.

"Why did you let yourself become like this?" His tone was angrier than he had intended.

"I-"

"I can't believe how irresponsible you were! I have enough on my plate to worry about so as it is, Elise! Now I find that you can't take care of yourself while I'm gone?!" He crossed his arms, his worry making him unstable, and he got up to pace the room. "I simply asked you to stay and take care of Achilles, yet you can't look after yourself! I cannot always be around, Elise! How can I leave and not worry about your safety after this?! Letting yourself get to this state will only bring death to you! I need you here!" As he spoke, he waved his arms around in urgency, his face turning red from anger. Elise did not respond to him right away, but when she did, it was very quietly.

"I usually do not have such problems, I assure you. But this time... This time I could not shake this feeling... The feeling like you were in trouble... And when I found I was right..." Tears pricked at her eyes and she let out a small sob. "Please forgive me! I was so worried about you that it consumed me. Even if I would have wanted to eat, I would not have been able to hold it down... My dreams were haunted by thoughts of your possible death and so I could not sleep..." Connor sighed and stopped pacing, sitting down on the side of her bed.

"Hush..." He pulled her close in an awkward hug as she cried for the second time that day. "Forgive me for my anger. I misplaced my worry with it. Forgive me for worrying you in such a way. It was never my intent." The girl he was holding shook with the sobs she was trying to hold back. Desperately, he tried to think of something to say. "When have I failed to return to you?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "I have not and do not intend to. As promised, I have returned, and with me I have brought your bracelet." He unclasped it from his wrist and hooked it to hers. Her hand rested in his and for a brief moment he felt the urge to do something with it – anything, but instead he just held it there, his fingers brushing over the assassin's symbol on the bracelet. The hushed whispers against his neck made him shiver slightly as Elise spoke again.

"I meant for you to keep it... That way it would be a reminder that you must come home alive." She took the bracelet off and placed it around his wrist again. Their eyes locked for a second time and Connor lost his breath. Had her eyes always been such a magnificent blue? He seemed to be asking himself a lot of questions lately, to which he didn't have the answers, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he could register was this sudden urge. He wanted to protect this woman. To hold her close and care for her in a way he could not for any other person. To feel her skin under the pads of his fingers as he touched her freckled cheeks. He felt his eyes going out of focus as he closed them, gravity pulling him towards the redhead in his arms. Her eyes were closed as well, leaning in closer steadily. When Elizabeth walked in with food in tow, their lips were just barely brushing, their hearts beating wildly. Both jumped in surprise and the blonde who had just walked in turned to walk straight back out. However, Connor grabbed her wrist, took the soup that she had brought for him, cleared his throat while nodding his thanks, and left without a word.

**Kitten: Aaaaaaaand I'm going to leave you with that! Well, I'm finishing this in my hotel the day before my competition and I need to get to bed. So I'll make this quick! Thanks to those who reviewed and all of my readers! Much obliged!**

**Fun Fact: Elizabeth is married to Martin Clerk and is currently 22, so she's two years older than Connor and Elise.**


	10. Realizations and Celebrations

**Kitten: Well, yeah, you guys probably hate me for that last chapter... *Hides behind Connor* please don't kill me! I have reasons for doing what I did! Things are finally gonna get interesting right? I hope so. I'll try to keep everything running smoothly. However, there's a bit of a glitch in the timeline I've heard, and yeah, I watched the part so let me explain this next scene... We may or may not get to the part where Connor travels to the Caribbean this chapter, however, they say this is a month after he tries to find Church, well... At the church! We meet Haytham in New York and there they say it's around June. So how do we go from December to JUNE in one month? Not exactly possible. So, because it's cocked up I'm going to make a little change of my own. When they go to the Caribbean, it will be January. Thanks to all of my readers and those who have favorited, reviewed, and followed me! You guys are all awesome! Also, if you want to see my newest picture of Elise _and_ Connor, you can check it out on my Photobucket listed under my profile. It was inspired by the last chapter. And please don't mind the crappy clothing, I'm not so good at shading it yet... Now – on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and ideas.**

_Recap: "I meant for you to keep it... That way it would be a reminder that you must come home alive." She took the bracelet off and placed it around his wrist again. Their eyes locked for a second time and Connor lost his breath. Had her eyes always been such a magnificent blue? He seemed to be asking himself a lot of questions lately, to which he didn't have the answers, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he could register was this sudden urge. He wanted to protect this woman. To hold her close and care for her in a way he could not for any other person. To feel her skin under the pads of his fingers as he touched her freckled cheeks. He felt his eyes going out of focus as he closed them, gravity pulling him towards the redhead in his arms. Her eyes were closed as well, leaning in closer steadily. When Elizabeth walked in with food in tow, their lips were just barely brushing, their hearts beating wildly. Both jumped in surprise and the blonde who had just walked in turned to walk straight back out. However, Connor grabbed her wrist, took the soup that she had brought for him, cleared his throat while nodding his thanks, and left without a word._

Elise placed a hand over her heart, feeling how rapidly it was beating and trying to calm it down. Her lips tingled and she touched them gently, as if to make sure from one simple touch they had not changed. A sigh left her lips as she sank back into the pillows. All of the warmth had left her when Connor had walked out the door. She looked to her left. Elizabeth had set down her bowl of soup and left right away, probably wanting to give the redhead her space. Trying not to think on the events that had just passed moments ago, the girl reached for her soup, her stomach growling hungrily.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the native was desperately trying to immerse himself in his training. However, he could not bring himself to do it. His heart was still beating rapidly, his sense of touch still frenzied, and his mind still buzzing to the point where when he tried to use the rope dart, he was a good foot off from his target. He wiped his fingers over his lips time after time to try and wipe the sensation he still felt from Elise's lips brushing against his own. The man was angry with himself. Had he not just vowed to never claim Elise as his? Yet he still stooped to kiss her when all she did was catch his eye! Achilles had taught him self control, so why was it that all of a sudden it would not work when it came to the girl? Kisses were physical displays of affection, and the one that they almost shared would have been one of the highest calibre! He did not see Elise in that light! Or did he? He paused, thinking on it for a moment before dismissing the thought. He had never looked at the girl in that fashion, or any other girl for that matter, and never would.

And so the days flew by, one right after the other. Elise recovered from her famished state after a few days, and was back out hunting again. Elizabeth went back home to care for her child with her husband, and Connor locked himself in the basement to train. Achilles started to slow down even more, preferring not to go anywhere unless it were necessary. It was a sad sight, and Elise had taken it upon herself to do everything for the man, but aside from that, everything went back to normal. _Most_ everything. The redhead and the native were never the same around each other since the incident in the bedroom. They avoided each other like the plague, and when they ate, there was always an uncomfortable silence that permeated the room. The only time they spoke was when they needed something or if Elise was calling everyone around the table for supper.

Then, things started getting stressful between Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton. Each day after the first month started to hold some sort of argument between the two. At first, Elise did her best to just ignore them, as the fighting would never last long, but soon it kept getting worse and worse. Finally, after the third week of their fighting, she intervened, stepping between them and telling them to take the argument outside where she didn't have to hear it. They had also been in her way as she was trying to cook dinner. The two merely looked at her and then continued their argument much to her distress. That day was the first time she had ever gotten physical with Achilles. She pushed him outside, dragging Connor along with by his ear. Before slamming the door on them, she told them to sort out their differences and if they hadn't stopped arguing by dinner time they wouldn't eat and they would go to bed before supper as well. The two men didn't eat the rest of that day, which of course made them cranky. So Elise took to visiting Elizabeth and Elinor or went hunting with Myriam whenever the assassins started bickering.

It was on her way home from Elizabeth's that she happened by Connor, who was atop a horse and riding fast. Her breath caught in her throat, knowing that it could only mean that he was leaving. The native slowed the horse and cantered up to her before dismounting. Neither talked for a few moments, and they both seemed to find their shoes very interesting for a few minutes. Finally, they both went to speak at the same time and stuttered over their words as they tried to speak, then apologize, and then tell the other to go first. It ended again in an uncomfortable silence, neither one wanting to interrupt the other should they choose to speak first. In the end, the silence was broken when the man spoke up.

"I am leaving to aid General Washington. I am sure there will be another attempt on his life if I am not there to stop it from happening." Elise caught her breath.

"Will you tell him of us?"

"I plan to, yes." The girl shook her head, sighing into the frosty air.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, have you considered what might happen if you tell him the truth? The less Washington knows, the better chance of survival he has. If he is perhaps captured and spills information, he could let the Templars know everything about us! It could give away our location, endanger not only Achilles and I, but just as well the people who are settling here." The native seemed to pause for a moment while he soaked up her words.

"You really are just like Achilles..." He shook his head and with a slight bit of hesitation placed a hand on her shoulder. "Washington is a good man. We can trust him."

"I pray to the Heavens above that you are correct, for this decision could cost you the lives of hundreds."

"I will observe Washington before I reveal our secrets to him, I promise. If I find that he is not trustworthy, I will keep to myself. For now, he needs my services. Otherwise more of the colonists will fall." The native mounted his horse, steadying himself without much effort. Elise place her hand over his before he could ride off. "Will you be stable in my absence?"

"Yes, I shall be fine. Keep in contact, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I shall await your return." He nodded, taking her hand for a moment before spurring the horse on. The girl watched him leave before sighing and turning around to continue the walk home. She shivered in the cold and hurried her steps. The dogs greeted her at the door, but something seemed wrong. Their tails were tucked between their legs, their ears back against their heads. Elise rushed into the house, a harsh coughing now ringing in her ears. "Father?!" She went back to the study, finding the old man hunched over in a chair, coughing into a handkerchief. Immediately she was at his side, patting his back. "Father, what is wrong?"

"I am getting old, Child. This weather isn't doing much for my health either." Elise fetched him a blanket and put some water over the fire to heat. The old assassin stayed where he was, shivering, but never complaining.

"Stay inside for the winter, Father. You should get ill if you aren't careful." When the water was hot, she pulled Achilles' shoes off and stuck his feet in the bucket. He sighed, his shoulders slumping and his head forward. "Connor has left..." The girl was only making light conversation, wondering if the man knew already.

"Yes. He's going to be the death of us all, the damn fool!" Elise shushed him and told him to rest. There was no point in stressing the man more than he clearly already was. With a sudden sadness, she retired upstairs. She passed by the native's room, and glanced over, finding the door open. Cautiously she stepped inside. She had not been in this room since she first prepared it all those years ago. It was ordered and neat, something she had not expected from the man who slept here. Most of his things seemed to have a place, and she could imagine the areas he kept his weapons in. With a nod of approval for his tidiness, she turned to leave, and then the bed caught her eye. The blankets were pulled to the foot of the bed neatly, but at the head, stretched over the pillows, was the mountain lion pelt. A small smile pulled at her lips as she ran her fingers over the softness of the fur. Before she knew it, she was slumped over and laying against the pelt, falling asleep.

Achilles, who was tired as well but did not want to fall asleep in his chair put out the fire and headed upstairs to bed himself. He stopped when he noticed Elise's door open and knocked on it curiously. The girl did not answer, so he went over to her art room. She was not there, and he knew she was not downstairs. He paused in the hallway and then silently approached Connor's room. Sure enough, she was there, peacefully resting on the native's bed, hands tangled in the fur of the pelt. With a knowing smile, he quietly covered her and left to tuck himself in as well.

_-O-_

It was three days later that the eagle, whom Elise had now started to call Freedom after what Connor was fighting for, tapped on the girl's window. With a smile, she opened it and allowed the great bird inside. It flew over to the table as usual and stayed there while she untied and opened the letter.

_Elli,_

_I have reached General Washington in Valley Forge safely. There is no word on Charles Lee, but caravans have gone missing recently. The general suspects Benjamin Church, so I will set off to find him. The troops are freezing in this winter storm that is approaching. I ask that you take care and stock up on meat early so that you need not hunt during the blizzard. I shall send word when I am returning home._

_Connor_

Elise smiled and picked up a quill and ink. She finished writing a reply and then brought the great bird with her downstairs. First, she gave it a fox to eat, and soon after it was finished tied the new letter around its leg before sending it off. It was only moments later that someone knocked on the front door, and the redhead went to answer it. She opened the door to find Elizabeth standing there a huge smile on her face. Elise returned it, letting the blonde in.

"Elizabeth, how fair you?"

"Oh, just fine, honey. I left Elinor with the hubby for the day so that I could come and visit." They traveled back into the study to sit by the fire. "I've decided that I want to open up a fabric shop, really." This particularly peaked Elise's interest, and she leaned forward in her chair.

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, Ellen does well with the tailoring business, but she needs cloth to tailor in the first place, yes? So I've decided to open up a fabric shop and sell to anyone who may need it. You may help me if you like." The blonde smiled when Elise sighed and leaned back in her chair, trying not to laugh. "I can tell that I've won your assistance. We start the first day of the new year."

"It sounds truly wonderful, Elizabeth! I believe we should find fabrics from other areas though, or even use animal pelts. A woman prefers variety, and if one needs a coat, they can use the animal skins. I can try to hunt more often and I shall spread my hunting area for a greater distance."

"Very well, just keep yourself safe. I need you, and I'm sure Connor would not be very happy if you were attacked by a bear or mountain lion..." The woman paused. "Speaking of Connor, where is he? Has he left again?" Elise nodded to answer the woman's questions, and the blonde shook her head. "How are the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys are together aren't you? I mean, you kissed the last time I saw you together."

"Oh, heavens no!" Elise blushed profusely, shaking her head. "I have no such feelings for him in that way."

"Then what was that kiss for?"

"We didn't kiss... It was close, but we did not. And I do not understand why I could not stop myself from doing such a thing."

"Maybe because you love him?"

"Impossible. Connor and I only grew up together. I've told you of our past before. I did not like him at all! And he took away a lot of my time with Achilles."

"That could have changed." The blonde crossed her arms, giving the other a skeptical look.

"I do not believe it has, Elizabeth. He is still very immature and disrespectful."

"Then answer a few questions for me." Elise thought for a moment and then nodded. "Why do you paint those paintings?"

"Because I miss him."

"Why do you miss him?"

"Look, just because I don't love him doesn't mean I do not care about him. He is still family."

"What do you feel when you are around him, and answer honestly." Again, the redhead thought about the question and then sighed.

"I feel strange. I cannot think straight, and I fuss over his safety constantly. I want him to relax while he is home, and I wish that he could just stay home and not have to go aid the General all the time. I want to keep him close, and not have to worry about him anymore."

"Do you regret the kiss you almost shared with him?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really?" Elizabeth crossed her arms again, narrowing her eyes. Elise sighed and shook her head.

"No."

"Darling, you _do_ love him! Yet you refuse to acknowledge those feelings. Why?"

"Oh goodness, I know not, Elizabeth! Perhaps it is because he has never truly shown me any affection. He is inconsiderate, immature, self oriented, and worst of all oblivious to the feelings of others! Only on a few occasions has that man shown me any sort of affection or concern, and it is not very often. Even after we almost kissed, he went right back to following his own path, but it was worse! He ignored me, and there was this annoying static feeling between us, as if what little bond we had before was broken! Oh, Elizabeth, it is very hard to love a man who does not love you back!" Elise put her head in her hands, wiping at her eyes, as if she were trying not to cry.

"Darling, do not despair. He sounds like you! The both of you have been in denial of your feelings. I believe he is the same way. Give him some time, and he will soon realize how he feels of you." Elizabeth walked over to her friend to comfort her.

"Oh how I pray that you are correct! I do not know how much more of this I can hold. He is gone constantly. Should I really be in love with a man who will continuously leave my side?"

"I had the same problem with Martin. He was always out on business. Eventually, however, he came home to me to stay. I could not imagine what I would have done if I would not have waited. I have such a beautiful family because of my patience. The same goes for you. You must wait for him to come home to you for good. For now, try to catch his eye and make him think about how he feels for you." Elise looked up.

"And how should I do that?"

"I have an idea..."

_-o-_

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed, walking out of the church as he looked to track Benjamin Church. His father, Haytham, his enemy, and now his temporary ally, walked out behind him. The man was good, being able to surprise him by attacking from above. At first, Connor had found the act completely unfair, but then realized he had done it countless times to his enemies and that eventually while facing the Templars should have expected it to happen to him as well. He should have been on his guard.

A screech let him know of the incoming eagle, and like always, he held out his arm. Haytham came up from behind him, trying to shoo the bird away. The eagle didn't even flinch. Instead, it screeched again and pecked at his fingers, to which the man did not like at all. The native, however, found it comical.

"Now is not the time for pets, Connor! We're supposed to be after Church!"

"He is not a pet. He is a messenger." The teen stroked the bird's head softly, taking note of the bit of fur caught in its beak. "She has fed you well, my friend. Ever considerate." The eagle screeched as if it agreed before holding out its leg. Connor unwrapped the letter and then sent the great bird into the air.

"A bald eagle for a messenger?" The question went unanswered and as the native opened the letter he tried to read over the boy's shoulder. "From who?" Connor couldn't help but smile as he thought of the answer.

"Home."

_Ratonhnhaké:ton,_

_It is a relief to hear you are safe. It is good news compared to news I bring from the Homestead. Achilles has gone ill. I believe it is just a small bug, however, it has him bedridden. He should be well soon despite this, so please do not worry. Though I must say I am most disappointed in you. Fighting with Achilles did not solve anything. He is only telling you what he has seen happen before – you know that from the history lessons you had to endure. You would be wise to listen to his advice. For now, we will await your return. Keep yourself safe and focus on your mission._

_All the best,_

_Elise_

"Who is she?"

"That is hard to say." Connor folded the letter and tucked it in his uniform before starting to walk away.

"How is it hard to say, boy? Is she a lover? A friend? Sister? Fiance? Wife?" Haytham could have went on, but he stopped, knowing the boy would get the point.

"None of those. All I can say is that I grew up with her."

"So a sister."

"No. I know the feeling of having brothers and sisters from my tribe. This feeling is... Different."

"So a lover?"

"Never."

"And why is that?" Connor paused at his question. Why was he continuing to ask questions like this? What did it matter to him who Elise was?

"I made a promise."

_-O-_

The native returned home a week later, walking with Maple in tow. He led her over to the stables so she could eat the hay that was saved up for her before returning to the house. Inside, he found everything was quiet. The loud bellowing of Johann could not even be heard. Slowly, he moved through the house, straining his ears for any movement, which he heard from the dining room. He could hear the fire place crackling and the slight creak of the floor as if someone was trying to be very still. Silently, he pulled out his tomahawk, preparing himself for an ambush. However, an ambush was not what he received when he rounded the corner and all of the people that had filled the room shouted their welcoming. His tomahawk almost hit the ground, but he was smooth enough to catch it and swiftly put it away.

"What is going on?" He scanned the room in astonishment, noticing the difference in the room. There was a pine in the corner, decorated in a fashion he had never seen before. There was a wide assortment of food on the table, which was decorated with a white cloth that had a decorative red lace wrapped around the bottom. He could see many people he knew – Faulkner and the crew, Godfrey, Terry, and their wives, Myriam, Elizabeth and her family, Lance, Prudence and her husband, Ellen, the Priest, and more! It seemed like the whole town had come to the house, and for what reason, Connor could not understand. Elise, walked up to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the room.

"It's called a Christmas party, Connor. You know very well that we've never celebrated it before because the three of us here never believed, but Elizabeth convinced us to hold it anyway. She said that while we are really celebrating Christ's birthday, the best part about this "holiday" is that we are all gathered together, and that is something to be cherished." She motioned for everyone to take seats around the table (which had now grown to twice its size as there were two pushed together), putting Achilles at the head of it. She and the native took the next two seats, and everyone else filled in after that. Prayer was said, the three who were not Christians in the room feeling a little out of place and ridiculous, but no one spoke up against it. Then, after everything was said and done, they carved the meats and everyone got their fair share of food.

"Elise, how did you manage to find this much game?" The native was curious. Would they need to hunt again later? He scanned her over, just now noticing the frilly red dress she wore. He had never seen her so primped up before, and it took him slightly by surprise how sleek her figure really was. The dress was form fitting at the torso, but was loose and frilly on the sleeves and skirt. It also was puffed out a bit, but not enough to make the girl look like she was wearing a bird cage for a skirt.

"Elizabeth had given us a week to prepare. Myriam and I worked together for three days straight trying to find enough game for this and for ourselves these next few weeks. We found a couple of moose, so we should be well fed for the winter." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The girl seemed very proud of herself, and he was glad to see that she looked well rested and healthy. "How fared Valley Forge?"

"There was no sign of Church, however, he could not have gotten far. I return to New York in a month to retrieve information." The redhead almost dropped her fork, but saved herself and merely cut into more meat. Neither spoke for the rest of dinner, and when the time came for dessert, they both passed on it. And next came the dancing and celebrating, for which they moved the table to the side, and the native was surprised to see that many of the guests had brought their instruments and made a make-shift orchestra. Connor passed on such a thing, but Elise seemed delighted. To be truthful, it had been a while since she had been dancing, and she was very excited. The first dances they all did were typical set dances the native had seen before while traveling through Boston. He didn't understand why they found such dances amusing, but everyone was smiling and laughing. Then, the Irish folk, a total of five including Elise, decided to show an Irish jig that had everyone laughing and clapping but Connor. He had no idea that the girl could dance in such a way, and was surprised that she had the guts to show her ankles. None-the-less, the native was impressed, and when the Irish folk asked for everyone to join in on a few Irish step dances, Elise joined right in again, taking Faulkner as a partner.

"She looks as happy as a pigeon with feed on the ground before her." Achilles was next to Connor, and spoke to him as everyone else danced on merrily.

"Why not dance with her yourself?" The native found that every once in a while, the girl would look over to him and catch his eye, smiling like she were the happiest person alive. He heard the old man sigh and he glanced over. The man's face was sunken in, like he was remembering his past sorrowfully.

"There was a time when I used to every day she fancied it, boy. But these old legs are holding me back." He paused for a moment, thinking to himself. "I would like to dance with her one last time, but alas I am too old." The song ended and everyone clapped for the band playing. Godfrey shouted for one more round and everyone agreed. However, Faulkner passed and stumbled over to the only two that hadn't participated in the dance, and sat down in a chair, rubbing his calves.

"I swear I'll never do an Irish jig again! That lass led me the entire way, and I swear their dances are as wild as an angry mountain goat!" Connor laughed at the man's complaints, as did Achilles. "You don't believe me, lad? You go dance with her on this next one!" The native was about to protest, but a sweet voice startled him into silence.

"Yes, come dance with me. I need a partner, and seeing as Faulkner is incapacitated for the time being..." Elise locked onto his arm, a smile on her face as she caught her breath. Connor shook his head, his eyes wide in slight fear. What if he screwed up? He didn't know the dances. Aside from that, he had never danced with a woman before, and what if he fell over? That would be humiliating. A pout formed on the woman's lips and she tugged on his arm, even though it did nothing to move him. "Come, I will lead. You are quick on your feet, and a fast learner. The dances are quite simple in pattern too." She pleaded with him this time, but the native still shook his head no. Suddenly, he stumbled forward and the girl dragged him into place. He looked to Achilles, who was setting his cane back on the floor. The man's stomach rose to his throat, and he forced himself not to show his nervousness. He could kill an entire army on his own, but he would rather be facing that entire army right now than trying to dance with the woman he had grown up with. He found this situation more unsettling than going to war.

The music started, and his mind went into overdrive. For a few moments, everything slowed down and as Elise started to lead him through the dance. His eyes picked up the movements of the man in front of him and out of instinct, he copied them. Pretty soon, he had the major steps down and took the lead, pulling the redhead along with him. She laughed happily, slightly startled by her companions sudden change of heart. He led them through circular patterns of all kinds, partner changes, and the kicks that were necessary during the dance. Up until then, Connor had never realized how much of a tiresome thing dancing could be. When the song ended, he spun the woman away from him, and she twirled around merrily before curtseying.

Then, a slower song started to play, and everyone took their places again. Elise looked straight to Achilles and pulled the old man out of his chair. Connor sat down and watched as the pair danced slowly around the dance floor. The ex-assassin was getting his wish, and it brought a smile to the native's face. The old man seemed delighted as he was led around the floor, and everyone seemed to have their eyes one the pair. For a few moments, they were the center of attention, and after the song ended, everyone clapped. Elise hugged her father before helping him back to his seat, and she kissed his cheek lovingly. It was one of those special moments that Connor had so often seen between the two until recently. He was glad to see it returning, and also noticed that Achilles was wiping tears away hurriedly.

"I have not seen you this happy in a long while, old man." Connor spoke up, lightly joking.

"Ever since she was left on my porch step, I have never been happier. She is everything to me, that girl." The old assassin paused, and then looked to the native. "I must ask you, that when I am gone, that you will keep her safe. I am getting old, boy. I will not be here much longer, and while she would be able to take care of herself, I would feel much better if you were still around to help her." On instinct, the younger man nodded, a sudden sadness filling his heart.

"Connor! Would you mind helping us with the gifts? There are so many!" The native looked up to see Elise and Elizabeth standing at the threshold, waiting for him. He nodded and stood, following them to the study where there were hundreds of packages wrapped in colorful paper and bows. Elise grabbed as many as she could and went to stand at the threshold again, waiting for the other two. Just as Connor was about to grab a couple of packages himself, Elizabeth pulled on his arm.

"She's standing under a mistletoe!"

"A what?" The native was confused? Mistletoe? That branch hanging from the top of the threshold? What was so special about it?

"Mistletoe! You do know what a mistletoe is, right?" The native shook his head at her question, and the blonde sighed. "You're supposed to kiss a woman when she stands under a mistletoe!" Elizabeth was talking in a hurried whisper as Elise stood there, tapping her foot and waiting for them. Connor looked over to the redhead, and his face turned the same shade as her dress. You were to kiss a woman who was standing under the mistletoe? What kind of tradition was that? Elizabeth pushed him forward towards the other girl, and he almost ran into her by the force of it. The girl had to place a foot behind her to steady the presents she had bundled up in her arms, and a few of them almost fell. In concern, Connor grabbed her arms and held her steady. Those blue eyes looked up to him again, the same innocent look in them as last time. His heart caught in his throat for a moment, his mind going blank.

"What is it?" Elise's voice brought him back to reality, and a bit too hastily, he relinquished his grip on her arms. He looked away and cleared his throat, pointing up towards the branch hanging above their heads. The girl followed his finger and when she found the object he was indicating, her face too matched her dress. In haste, she stepped out from under it and went to go bring the gifts back to the people in the dining room. Elizabeth and Connor were soon right behind her, an uncomfortable silence between them all. When all the gifts were brought in, however, Elizabeth was the first one to pull Connor away.

"Why did you not kiss her?"

"She does not feel that way of me. You saw how quickly she stepped away."

"Christ, you really are oblivious to the feelings of others..." With that said, the blonde stalked away. The native looked to the floor, trying to unravel the meaning behind her statement. How was he oblivious? He always thought he was very observant. Someone cleared their throat behind him, and he turned, his face going red again when he saw Elise there with her hands behind her back.

"I didn't quite know what to get you this year, but I thought it would be rude if I should not get you a gift... So here." She held out a box wrapped messily in brown paper. It seemed that while she was very good at making her own clothing and painting, she was not very good at wrapping things like the other women. Then again, they had never celebrated Christmas before, and she had never been taught such things. With hesitation, Connor took the package from her hands and opened it slowly. Inside was a box, and he opened that as well. Lying in a cloth of yellow were two feathers, held together by leather and beads. It was clearly a hair ornament, and also hand made. "The feathers are from the eagle that you send when you are away. He graciously allowed me to take them." With a smile, the native pulled Elise in for a hug, not thinking of the incident that had only happened a few minutes ago. When he let go of her, she was a bright red color, and seemed to find the floor very interesting.

"Your gift is gracious. However, I wish for you to have one of these feathers. My people consider the eagle to be a great spirit, and a protector." While he spoke, the native untied one of the feathers and the set of beads that accompanied it. "I will not always be here, nor will Achilles. Should someone come to harm you, I wish for you to be protected." He separated a few strands of her hair and broke them into three. In a few minutes he had the strands braided together, and at the end of the braid hanged the feather. Blue eyes met brown, and for the second time that day, Connor lost his thoughts. He leaned closer to her, and a sudden repeat of a few months ago entered his mind. This time he caught it early, and merely hugged her again before turning and heading upstairs, talking to himself. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep it..."

**Kitten: I am _so_ sorry this took me so long to get out! I've been very busy lately with the competition, and then work, and mother's day, and now I just broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago, so I haven't had much time to write. Things have been stressful. I work today and tomorrow, so no chance that I'll be starting the next chapter right away. I'll more than likely start it on Thursday. So please be patient with me! As stated earlier, I have a new picture on my photobucket of Elise and Connor. The link to it is at the end of my profile on this site. We'll get to where Connor leaves for a few months to go chase Church to the Caribbean next chapter, which means we are that much closer to the transition into TOKW! Yay! So excited! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! Please, leave more reviews guys! I love hearing your opinions!**

**Fun Fact: If you remember, when Achilles dies in the game and they hold the funeral, the Priest says that Achilles was not a man of his God. Well, that means Elise isn't either, and is agnostic, so they never celebrated Christmas. However, everyone loves a good Christmas story, so when I brought Elizabeth up to the homestead, I got this idea. Most people back then were Christians, and so it would make sense that Elizabeth would want to celebrate the season with her closest friend. Since I'm Christian myself, I have a harder time trying not to reference the religion, so this was like a little relief for me. Now, some may ask why Elise then says things such as, "I pray" or "Heavens above". It's simple – it was common talk back then. A way of showing desperation or exasperation. You don't need to be a Christian to say it. You say it simply because it's what most people would understand. I mean, I wouldn't go around saying "by Rah (Egyptian sun god) you are ridiculous!" You wouldn't quite understand me would you? So, now that that's cleared up, I think I'll go have some chai tea (because believe it or not I _do_ get cranky without tea).**


	11. Honesty and Uncertainty

**Kitten: Delays, delays, delays! It's been forever since I updated so I'll get straight to work! Also – note: I finally got to play the game, and I realized that I'm off on the timeline a bit. If I'm correct, when Connor goes after Church, the year is 1778, which means the last chapter was Christmas of 1779 and that makes Elise 20 and our beloved assassin 21 years of age! Good Lord we're getting really close to the end of the game! But we still have TOKW to go yet! I'm so excited for the transition! Also, I got the layout of the household wrong, simply because until now I had never bothered to actually go upstairs in the game and actually look around. I had no idea that Achilles' room was downstairs, so anybody who notices that and wonders why Achilles went upstairs to go to bed in the one chapter – that's why. I now know the layout of the rooms and such, so that will be corrected. By the way, did anyone ever notice how short Connor is? Every man he stands next to is taller than him! Except Achilles because he's shrinking in his old age, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III, only my characters and ideas.**

_Recap: "Your gift is gracious. However, I wish for you to have one of these feathers. My people consider the eagle to be a great spirit, and a protector." While he spoke, the native untied one of the feathers and the set of beads that accompanied it. "I will not always be here, nor will Achilles. Should someone come to harm you, I wish for you to be protected." He separated a few strands of her hair and broke them into three. In a few minutes he had the strands braided together, and at the end of the braid hanged the feather. Blue eyes met brown, and for the second time that day, Connor lost his thoughts. He leaned closer to her, and a sudden repeat of a few months ago entered his mind. This time he caught it early, and merely hugged her again before turning and heading upstairs, talking to himself. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep it..."_

The new year came around and everyone in the settlement celebrated together for the second time. However, this time there was no special meal. No, everyone had chosen to gather at the Inn and drink ale for a long period. There was more dancing and singing. More drunken boasts and playful jabs. Terry and Godfrey got into a harmless wrestling match in their inebriation, and Norris was using horrible courting statements on Myriam. A little more than tipsy herself, the huntress only laughed and hung on his shoulder so she wouldn't fall over. Yet she was not the only woman that had gotten drunk beyond their senses. While Connor had passed on the offering of alcohol, Elise had not, and after a few mugs, she was galavanting around. Not only that, but she was very loud and liked to sing off-key along with Terry and Godfrey. It was a new side of her that the native had never seen before. If he wouldn't have found it such a sad sight, he would have laughed. She seemed irresponsible in this state, not quite herself, and he didn't like it. So he sat down in the corner of the room, keeping watch to make sure she didn't hurt herself, but still far enough away she wouldn't come over to him for no reason. Moments later, Achilles sat down next to him, a mug of beer in his hand as well.

"No ale, Connor?" The old man took a sip from the mug and placed it down on the table heavily. His coordination was wavering a bit in his age.

"I may not understand the white man entirely, but I have grasped the idea that if you take one drink, you will always be forced to drink more. I wish not to lose my senses this night." Achilles laughed at his statement and nodded.

"'Tis true I suppose. Elise was telling me that she herself would only have one small shot of whiskey and be done with it. As you can see, that didn't actually happen. Six shots of whiskey and two mugs of ale. I'd be surprised if she could walk herself home by the end of the night if she keeps drinking."

"Then I shall take her home. You need not worry about her."

"Thank you."

"She does not seem her usual self. She is acting... Like a drunken man!" As if to prove his point, even though she couldn't hear their conversation, the girl took part in a shot drinking contest. Even though she didn't win, she still cheered loudly as if she were the victor.

"It's the Irish in her blood boy. Put her with a few other Irish folk and you'll have a drunk bunch of fools that swear they can do anything."

"Do women always change their demeanor when intoxicated?"

"Her demeanor has not changed whether or not you choose to believe so. In fact, it has only become enlightened to those who will pay attention."

"How so?"

"How would you describe the so called "normal" Elise, Connor?"

"Quiet and reserved. Prim and proper. Very much a lady, and more so, shy."

"By God boy you've lived with us for the past ten years and still you do not know a thing about the girl!"

"I know Elli well! She is passionate about her paintings, enjoys her way of life, is strong when standing by her morals, is opposed to war, loves to sing, and her favorite color is green. I could name many other things, and you say I do not know anything of her?"

"You have only named the things she likes or feels passionate about, boy. I am talking about her personality! Who she really is when you aren't looking. She is not who you think."

"Then who is she?"

"You describe her as quiet and reserved. Shy for the most part. She is anything but! Elise is not afraid to speak her mind when the time comes, and makes sure she is heard. She has no issues with starting a pleasant conversation with anyone, even if that person lives on the streets of Boston with no money. You remember when you stayed in the barn and _she_ came to _you._ While she restrains herself in attitude, she is more outgoing than any other woman I have met. Not many women would jump in front of a charging buck to kill it. She acts the part of a lady, but in her spare time, one can find her practicing with the bow or doing a man's work around the home. Yes, she prefers dresses, but does not mind showing her ankles as you've seen, and for a while as she was growing up did not mind her manners. Elise is quite the opposite of what you have said she is. The only thing that has changed, is that she now shows all of those qualities freely. Get a man or woman drunk and that person becomes the most honest human you will ever meet." Achilles took a long swig of his ale before setting the mug back down on the table. Connor was silent for a long while before sighing.

"Elizabeth was right. I am unobservant."

"Not unobservant. Merely a poor judge of character." The old man drained the rest of his ale and stood up to take it back to the bar tender. He did not come back. Connor feared he had offended the man and was about to go after him when Elise came up to him and pulled on his arm. She smelled heavily of alcohol, and the native's face fell when she leaned onto him drunkenly.

"Let's dance, Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Even her speech was slurred, and his name came out as more of a hiccup. She tried to lead him over to the middle of the room to join in the set dance that was going on, but the man held himself in one place. Elise, who had not expected it, lost her footing and started falling backwards. Before she could hit the ground, Connor grabbed hold of her arms and hoisted her back to her feet. She leaned into him again, laughing like a child and seeming to be comfortable. "You smell like tree..." The assassin shook his head, completely baffled by her behavior and trying to clear his mind so that he could figure out what to do.

"We need to get you home." He turned her around and put his hands to her shoulders to lead her out the door. The girl tried in vain to keep her feet from sliding against the floor as he pushed her gently.

"But I don't want to go home!" She somehow managed to turn herself around and put her arms around the native's neck. He was surprised she could with how inebriated she was, but she did. "Take me dancing, Ratonhnhaké:ton. The night is too young to be going home just yet."

"Elli, it is very late into the night. The moon is shining brightly outside."

"Stop trying to make a fool of me. We only got here an hour ago!" Elise accusingly pointed a finger at him, waving it around like she couldn't precisely aim at him, even though she was leaning against him.

"We came four hours ago, and it was dark even then."

"Say I believe you... There are still many people here..." She hiccuped again and rested her forehead on his chest for a moment before looking back to him. "So why must we leave before them?"

"Because they are not nearly as drunk as you are right now, and if I leave you here, you will never make it home."

"Drunk? I ain't drunk! Say that again and I'll drag you to the door by your ear!" If she would have threatened him while sober, the native would have laughed. However, her inebriation made the situation very sad to him, and he couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"You are intoxicated, Elli. I'm going to take you home." Before the woman could protest, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sac of flour. After making a gagging sound that made Connor think she was going to puke, the woman whined very loudly. Everyone's eyes were on them, and many people were starting to laugh and cheer for the man as he carried the woman away. Many of the men exclaimed in their intoxication that he had laid claim on her and was carrying her off to his "den" to make it official, like some sort of animal. Others agreed, saying that it was how the natives naturally mated, even though Connor knew it was not so. The native ignored such talk, holding back the blush that was threatening to surface. He knew that many of the people here were drunk enough that they had no clue what they were talking about, so he knew nobody actually believed what was being said.

"Put me down! I can walk on my own!" Elise proceeded to hit his back as hard as she could, but because of how tired she actually was, and how far her coordination was off, it barely hurt. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, put me down..." His name came out in a long whine and the girl huffed to herself. Once the two were a good distance from the inn, he set the woman down on her feet, and she stumbled a bit. He had to stop her from falling again, but the girl tried to shake him off, causing her to almost fall anyway. "I can walk on my own dammit..." Her voice was slightly angered, but soft, as if she weren't so sure of what she was saying herself. With a small sigh, the native picked her up again, this time hooking her legs over his arm and supporting her back.

"I will walk for you. Relax for now and let me do the work."

"That would be nice," Elise drawled out slowly. "Elizabeth says I'm overworked. So it would be nice for someone else to do some work too. I'm always doing the chores. Cooking, cleaning, hunting, sewing clothes..." She waved her arms around in exaggeration. "I take care of the whole damn house every day, and I don't get to do much else. No traveling, no pleasant wanderings through the forest without needing to hunt... I need a break..." The man that carried her ignored the sailor's mouth she had acquired from drink.

"You have a break now. I will do the work for you." Connor was only saying this now because he knew by morning she would not remember anything. He did feel bad about her being so overworked however, and decided that tomorrow he would call upon Elizabeth to help the girl out. The native decided he would also go hunting since he knew she would have a severe headache and would not feel well. He certainly couldn't help much more, though. He had to start making preparations to leave for New York soon.

"You're very kind... I like you..." Elise wrapped one arm over his shoulder and leaned into his chest, sighing contently. Her voice was still a drunken slur, but she at least seemed to have calmed down.

"Thank you," the native said after a few moments. It made the girl smile.

"You know, Elizabeth told me that I more than just like you..." She found the button of his uniform particularly interesting. Connor almost tripped over his own two feet, but caught himself quickly. "She told me that I love you... I couldn't believe her." The native released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "But after a little while, I started to realize that she was right..." Elise looked up to the man, her blue eyes shining vibrantly like a wild cat's. "I love you, Ratonhnhaké:ton. With all sincerity, I do." With a surprising swiftness for her inebriated state, she reached up and gently kissed his cheek before sinking back down into his arms and resting her head against his shoulder once more. The native almost dropped her, stopping in his tracks for a few moments to process what just happened. Had she really just kissed him? Confessed that she loved him? He shook his head and continued to walk. She was just drunk. Out of her right state of mind, and wouldn't even remember any of this in the morning. She didn't know what she was saying.

"_**Get a man or woman drunk and that person becomes the most honest human you will ever meet."**_

The words Achilles had relayed to him made the man stop once more and look down at the woman in his arms. She had her free hand gripping the fabric of his shirt like it was the most important thing to her. Her eyes were closed, and it turned out that she had fallen asleep. Could she have actually spoken the truth? And if she had, what kind of love was she referring to? Brotherly? Or was it something more? A strange feeling made Connor's stomach twist and turn at the thought, and his heart beat wildly in his chest. What was happening? He tried taking deep breaths and even tilted his head back to look at the moon shining brightly overhead. Once he had calmed down a little, he huffed and headed straight for home. He would think on this later. For now, it was too cold to keep the girl out in this weather, and the wolves were howling in the distance.

The next morning, Elise was still in bed when Ratonhnhaké:ton woke up. He checked in on her quietly, and was satisfied when she rolled onto her side with a deep inhale that would have been a snore for any other person. The native left the room and headed downstairs. Achilles was awake and moving around, making breakfast for a change.

"Good morning, Connor." The younger assassin merely nodded in reply, and the old man turned back around to finish cooking whatever was in the pan in front of him. "Thank you for bringing Elise back home last night. I appreciate it... I trust she is still asleep?"

"Yes. She seemed very deep in her sleep yet."

"She'll need all the rest she can get. The shop opens today." The old man paused for a moment. "You _will_ be there won't you? For when they open the doors at high noon?"

"Achilles, I have much to do. I cannot guarantee that I will be able to." At the natives words, the ex-assassin turned around and pointed his cane at the younger man.

"I do not care what your plans are today. I do not care if you are in the middle of making a business deal, you will be there at high noon."

"How can you tell me to just drop my cause for one shop opening? My father and Charles Lee are still out there! I know you thought this a foolish decision – to go jumping into the war... But it is something I must now see through! Do not push your own ideals on me just because you believe a shop opening is more impertinent."

"It _is_ more impertinent, you fool! And after what happened last night, I am astounded that you do not understand why!" Connor was about to reply smartly, but stopped when he processed the last sentence.

"What are you speaking of?"

"Boy, I am _old_ not _blind._ I saw the look on your face last night as you came in. You kept your eyes on Elise's face, deep in thought, and your own face was red enough to make you look a pure native!" The younger man looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "She told you of her feelings last night, and yet you wonder why it is impertinent that _you specifically_ are there? By God boy open your eyes. Today she will be looking for _you_! She wants _your_ support! And if you aren't there what do you think that's going to say to her? She'll believe that you don't support her. That her feelings don't matter to you! That she is not important enough to you... And that is what she will forever believe if you do not attend the opening of the shop! Especially after she's been balancing the care of this house, the care of the three of us, and the preparations for the shop for weeks now so that everything runs smoothly!" Achilles sighed, turning back to the meat he had over the fire.

"I will attend...Though I still do not understand why I must be there to show my support. I can just as easily show my happiness for her in other ways."

"Because she _loves_ you boy!" The old man seemed even more frustrated.

"That in itself is something I do not understand either."

"What does it matter why? Just know that it _is_."

"She is a fool to love a man such as me."

"Then that makes you a fool for loving her does it not? Even more so for denying it!"

"I know not of which you speak." The native was quick to reject the words that Achilles had just spoken and the old man glared at him.

"You call the girl a fool, yet he who knows his feelings but denies them not only to his family and friends, but to himself as well – is more a fool than any other man or woman in the world!"

"I do not feel that way for her!"

"I told you, I am old not blind. I can see it in your eyes and I saw it at the Christmas dinner. You are protective of her. You glare at any man who comes close to her unless you know they have feelings for another woman. You worry when she is out hunting too long. You keep in contact with only her and no one else when you are gone. You have fought to protect her since the day you met, and now that you've come to realize your feelings you fight harder yet! You care for her, and you love her! And just last night, that look on your face told me that you were astounded as to how anyone could return your feelings, and that you were confused as to what to do in this situation!" Connor was silent. He knew that what the old man was saying was right. "Why will you not act upon your feelings, boy?"

"I must go hunting. She will be awake soon and not feeling well. Make sure she does not move for a long while. She will need her strength." Before the old man could say anything in protest, the native left. His first stop was Elizabeth's house. He asked for her help in taking care of Elise, and when she agreed to go over, he left again – this time heading for the forest. He took to the trees, running far out into the wilderness. Anything to get away from the thoughts that plagued his mind.

The sound of a musket broke his concentration, and the man stopped in his tracks to look down. He hadn't even noticed Myriam there and dropped down to the ground. The woman turned in surprise, and then sighed in relief, holding her hand to her heart.

"Lord Connor, you scared me! Give me a warning before you fall from the skies!"

"Sorry. To be true, I did not know you were below me until you fired your musket."

"Yes, well, my aim was not true to my target today. I missed a buck that I needed. Elise had asked me to go hunting with her today, but did not show."

"Elli is not feeling well. I am hunting for her today."

"Can't take a hangover, can she? I suppose when you don't drink much, the next morning can be a little startling." Myriam finished reloading her musket and then walked with the native to try and track more game. "Did you two have fun last night? There were rumors that you had laid claim on her."

"You are mistaken. I took her back to her bed, yes, but only to lay her to sleep. She was dreaming before we reached the house."

"With the way you picked her up before leaving, most men would say that you were going to claim her."

"She did not want to leave, and she was far too inebriated to be drinking any more. I had to be forceful, and picking her up in the way I did was the easiest."

"I believe you. She's a stubborn one, that Elise." They came across another deer, and Myriam took aim. This time, her shot was true, and found its way into the doe's neck. The animal dropped, dead before it hit the ground. Connor bent down to skin it. "Would you ever consider courting her?" His knife went into the doe's chest a little too far and they both heard a rib crack. The native looked up to Myriam, and she had her hands on her hips.

"Why does everyone assume that I would as of late? I do not think of Elli in that way."

"That's a load of bull cock, and everyone knows it, Connor. We could all see the way you acted around her at Christmas. A few times you reminded me of Norris with his courting statements, except on a shyer note. You've even given her a nickname."

"Elli and I are close – that is the only reason for the name and my actions at the dinner."

"Yes, well, that's not the end of it. I heard from Elizabeth that she walked in on you two about to kiss." Myriam looked to the native with a coy smile when he flinched and stopped walking. He had a grimace to his face as if remembering it would even cause him to feel embarrassment if he were alone.

"That was one time, and neither of us were in our right minds." Connor started walking again, his lips pulled down into a frown as if he felt guilty of something. No – not guilty. Not to Myriam. To her, it seemed more like he was scared. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Are you... Are you afraid of falling in love with her?" Her question startled the assassin, and he blinked in confusion for a moment before looking away. It was all the answer the huntress needed. "You _are_. I can see it in your eyes!"

"Myriam, I cannot love her. She professes love for me, and I feel like the strongest man in the world. But if I profess love for her, even just to myself – I feel as if I am a burden to her. She takes care of me and fusses so as it is. If we were to share a closer bond, she would only think of what I need. That is who she is. I see her that way with Achilles. If I claim her as mine, she will never be a free spirit. Her life will be filled with worry. My occupation is not exactly a safe one."

"So you will not claim her?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"I do not wish for her to love another man. It is selfish – especially for a man who will not claim her himself – but I do not wish for another to claim her." A buck ran by and with lightning speed, Connor released an arrow from his bow. The animal faltered but did not fall. Instead, it ran towards the two hunters, and Myriam stepped back, trying to reload before it reached them. The native ran to meet it, grabbing the one antler and swinging around to stab the deer in the neck, taking it to the ground. The female of the two stopped hastily reloading and sighed in relief.

"Now I know what Elise meant when she said she was never as graceful as you." The brunette placed a hand on her hip as Connor skinned the animal. "However, my friend, you only have two options when it comes to her. You cannot expect her to not fall for another man eventually when you will not return her feelings. You are right – it is very selfish to feel that way. You must either let her go to another man, or you must claim her as your own. It is the only way."

"I do not think I am ready for that, Myriam..."

"Nobody ever is, Connor."

"I will think on what you have said... Thank you." The native finished skinning the buck and the huntress smiled.

"I'm glad. Now, let's get back to hunting."

_-O-_

"Connor!" Norris was waving over to him while the native passed by – dragging his catch on a make-shift sled behind him. With a smile, the assassin walked over to meet his friend who was sitting in a stream trying to find something in the stone.

"Norris," Connor greeted with a nod of the head. Norris seemed anxious about something however, and it made the native wonder. He got his answer moments later.

"You know Myriam?" That was an odd question. How could he _not_ know her? He had saved her.

"Of course."

"What does she like?" Norris seemed embarrassed, and it was then that the assassin understood. He was asking if he knew her well enough to know what she liked. "I want to give her a gift." And that was why the miner was anxious. Connor thought to himself for a moment before responding.

"I really do not know..." His friend seemed downhearted by his answer, emitting a soft "alright" before going back to what he was doing before. "Let me call on Prudence. She may be of service." A happy smile then crossed Norris' features. "However, I have much to carry back to the homestead, and I must be at the store opening by high noon. Would you mind bringing what I have caught to Elli?"

"Of course my friend! I owe you for helping me in this situation anyway."

"Thank you, Norris." The assassin turned on his heel and took off for Prudence's residence. It was almost noon, and if he were to be on time for the shop opening, he would need to be quick. He whistled for a horse, and an ebony came racing towards him. Mid-dash, he jumped on the steed's back and reached the farm in record time. The woman he intended to meet was placing dough into a stone oven and the native slowed his approach. "Prudence," he greeted kindly.

"Good day, Connor." Prudence stopped what she was doing and turned to face him.

"Norris is trying to court... A woman." He was a little hesitant to ask the next question. It was almost embarrassing that he needed to ask, but he was clueless as to the answer. Even after all these years with Elli and he still did not know... "What do – you – women... Like in terms of gifts?" He supposed he could have just asked the redhead at home, but Prudence was already married, and surely would give him an answer that would be more helpful.

"A nice bunch of wildflowers always brightens my day. Who is it Norris fancies?"

"Best not say for now."

"Fair enough. You won't find flowers in the wild this season, but I've taken to growing some in baskets inside the house. With the warmth the fire provides and the sunlight from the windows, it keeps them growing as if it were spring already! Let me bring you some." Connor nodded his thanks and waited outside. Prudence came right back out moments later, holding a small bundle of purple flowers with a ribbon wrapped around them. If the native were a female, he would have called them beautiful, but he was never a person for flowers. Elli was, he remembered. He thought of how many times she had painted flowers for Elizabeth's shop when it was in business.

"_**You must either let her go to another man, or you must claim her as your own. It is the only way."**_

"_**You care for her, and you love her!"**_

"_**Would you ever consider courting her?"**_

"_**I love you, Ratonhnhaké:ton. With all sincerity, I do."**_

Connor, who had been about to turn and leave, stood frozen in place as the words others had said to him played back through his mind. His stomach flipped when he remembered the words Elli herself had said to him last night before falling asleep. For a few moments his mind was frantic. He knew he had no right to say another man could not claim her if he himself would not claim her. Yet he also was not ready for such a thing, even if he did care for and love the woman. Was courting her a way of laying claim on her? From what he was told, that was not so. He wanted to gag at the thought of doing _that_ to Elli. How anyone could do such a thing, he did not know. It seemed like a violation of one's private areas, even if it did, in the end, create new life. His face flushed when he remembered the redhead's face as she told him she loved him. As she slept peacefully clutching onto his outfit like he had seen the baby Elinor do with her blanket.

"Connor?" Prudence set a hand on his shoulder, and slowly, he looked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just deep in thought. Elli and Elizabeth are opening their shop today. I hate to bother you with this, but would you mind giving me another set of these flowers? I wish to give them a gift for their hard work." He quickly covered his true thoughts with a story, and it worked. The woman's eyes widened before she smiled happily.

"Of course, dear! Such a charming man you are. They should love them!" Prudence was in and out of the house just as quickly as last time. "Are you going to court Elise as well? Warren was telling me that last night you threw her over your shoulder like some wild animal and then took her back to bed!" The native's cheeks flushed even more. Did everyone really believe that he had claimed Elise last night?

"No, ma'am. She insisted on staying longer, and was already very intoxicated. I feared it would not fare well for her, so I took her home. She was dreaming before we reached the house."

"You should consider it. She would be a very lucky woman to have a man such as you."

"I do not understand the idea of courting a woman. Your customs are much different than those of my people. It is something I would not want to mess with."

"Oh goodness, Connor. It is not very hard to do! Think of it as claiming a woman as your own. Very simple. Find her a nice gift and ask her to marry you."

"It sounds simple, but I do not think I am ready for such a thing. I do not wish for her to feel obliged to stay by my side for her entirety. I want her to be there because she wants to be, just as I would ask of anyone else." Prudence laughed at the native's statement.

"My dear boy, if she says yes, that means she _does_ want to be there. Not that she feels _obliged_." With a nod of thanks, the assassin turned on his heel to leave, his face beet red. So claiming a woman could be done by asking for a hand in marriage? Well, he would take Prudence's word over a prisoner's. Yet, asking for Elli to marry him did not sit right in his stomach either. He led a dangerous life. Even Benjamin Tallmadge had said himself – he chose to support from the side-lines because he wanted a family. Even if Elli wanted to stay by his side, would it be safe for her? He doubted it. Not as long as the Templars stood strong. But what about his father? Were they not working together? Would he go out of his way to harm those close to him should he feel it necessary? Something in his stomach screamed that yes – his father would kill any and all that he felt needed to be rid of. Including his own son and the woman he loved. In the end, courting Elli was not a good idea unless the Templars fell. It seemed he would have to find other means of keeping her around, for he certainly did not want to give her up to another just yet.

When Ratonhnhaké:ton reached the house, Norris was just leaving.

"Connor!"

"Norris. Prudence advised a bunch of wild flowers." The native held them out for the man to take.

"Really? Are you sure? Doesn't seem right. How did you even find these in this snow?"

"Prudence grows them in her house. A strange way of doing things, but they are healthy."

"You have a set too. Are you going to court a woman? Elise perhaps? I am sure it would cheer her right up today. She seems very tired." Again with everyone assuming that he was going to court Elli. Was it common for those who were close to be married? Did anyone stop to think that he was not particularly interested in such a thing?

"No, my friend. These are for Elli, yes, but also for Elizabeth. A gift as congratulations on their shop opening today, and for hope that they will prosper."

"Ah, well you are good to her then. The both of them. But should you find yourself taking an interest in Elise, I suggest being quick about it. While I can see the woman has a strong liking for you, it seems that Jonathan has taken a fancy for her."

"Jonathan?" Connor couldn't believe it. Jonathan of all people?

"Yes. He apparently came over with Elizabeth to check on Elise and see how she was doing. He's been there ever since, tending to her, and as much as the poor woman wants to help out, he won't let her so that she can restore her strength. Wouldn't even let her answer the door. I was only here for a short while, and he acted like he was a momma protecting her pup. Definitely made passes at her too. It's probably why she seems so tired. She's been fighting him all morning." Norris shuffled his feet a bit, trying to avoid the native's gaze. It was ice cold. Colder than the frigid air that blew about them. Noticing his friend's uncomfortable stance, Connor softened his features and merely clenched his free hand.

"Thank you, Norris. For everything." With that said, he walked into the house, being careful not to slam the door so that he wouldn't alarm those in the house. He forced a stoic complexion and headed upstairs to see the bedridden redhead. Softly, he knocked, and the permission to enter was given. Inside, he found Elli laying down with Jonathan on the other side of the bed in a chair. The girl sat up quickly, placing a hand against her head for a moment, but then letting it fall. She was probably in pain from the hangover she was nursing.

"You are home again. Norris was just here a few moments ago." A smile brightened her face when he approached, and temporarily, the native forgot about the other man in the room. Norris was right, she seemed exhausted, and when she tried to get out of bed, Jonathan placed a hand on what would be her thigh. The action made Connor very unhappy, but he didn't show it for Elli's sake. In her own defense, the redhead slapped his hand away and instead of getting up, rested herself against the headrest.

"Yes. I met him on his way out," the native finally answered.

"He said you went out hunting and asked him to bring back your catch so you could go inquire Prudence of something." Connor nodded and pulled over a chair for himself. "It was very sweet of you to go hunting for me. I guess I was indeed too intoxicated last night. Thank you – for bringing me home, and for making sure I was taken care of. I am grateful." The assassin's breath hitched in his throat. Did she remember last night? Something told him she did. To distract himself, he placed the wild flowers in Elli's hands. Her eyes went wide. "Oh, they're beautiful! Where on earth..."

"I went to Prudence to ask for some advice for Norris. He intends to court a woman, and Prudence suggested flowers. She oddly grows them in her house, but they were healthy and strong. I asked for another set to give to you and Elizabeth. It is meant for congratulations on your new shop and for the hope that it will prosper." Connor never thought that Elise's smile could have gotten larger, but it did. She pulled him into an awkward hug and kissed his cheek. The native turned red – a common occurrence over the past two days.

"Thank you! They are wonderful!" Before anyone could stop her, she threw off her blankets and hopped out of bed to run downstairs. Both men in the room watched her go, trying to ignore the fact that she was in naught but her nightgown.

"Thank you, Connor. I've been trying to keep her in bed today so she can rest." Jonathan did not sound happy with him. The native wanted to scoff at him. Who was he to keep her in bed? While Jonathan was certainly kind enough to watch over her, he seemed a little too over-bearing. It made Connor angry. How dare he act like he could control her every movement? Elli deserved better than that! And while Jonathan was not a horrible man in any way, the assassin could tell that the redhead would never be truly happy with him. Not as happy as she was here at the homestead with the native himself. Wait... With _him?_ Was Elise actually happy around him? The man stole a few seconds to think about it, and in the end decided that, yes, she was. The fact that her smile was brightest around him and that she always took comfort in his company proved it.

"I belive she is well enough rested, my friend. As you can see, she has just run down the steps without causing any harm. Soon it will be high noon and she will need to leave anyway." Connor went to leave the room, and when he turned his back on Jonathan, he touched his cheek. The feeling of the girl's lips still tingled across his skin, and he remembered the softness of them, even if they were slightly chapped.

"I understand she would like to be there when the shop opens, but Elizabeth can handle it herself." The native froze at the man's words. His fists clenched and relaxed repeatedly. Anger coursed through his veins. Jonathan had intended to keep her in bed all day? _Ridiculous_. "I am not fond of the way you treat her, my friend. You are not mindful of her. I saw the way you carried her out the door of the inn last night! Even though you were aware of her inebriation, you carried her like a sac of flower! You bring her home a gift, and instead of offering to put the flowers into a vase yourself, you allow her to get up and run about in her sickness! And the final straw for me is what you did after she kissed your cheek! You did _noting._ I would give anything to receive even a simple embrace from that woman, and yet you do _nothing_. Had she been the one embracing me and kissing my cheek, I would have held her and not let go. I would have kissed her tenderly in return! You take advantage of a woman who loves you! God forbid you should ever return her love. She could never be happy with you." Connor whirled around and picked Jonathan up by his overalls. He wanted to beat the man to a crimson pulp, and he probably would have had it not been for the fact that he knew Elli would have skinned him alive. So he set the man back down on his feet a few seconds later, but still held onto him.

"You call me adventageous of her, yet you are the one who intended to keep her from attending the shop opening today. Both of us know well how much this day means to her, and you have _no right_ to keep her from it. I doubt Elli would have allowed you to keep her, but if she would have," Connor's voice dropped to a deadly octave. "I would have had your head for a trophy hanging on my wall. Think of her feelings before her health, for that is what she truly wishes. She is a free woman, and for you to hold her from doing what she wishes is a sin in my mind. And you said that I could never make her happy. The opinion of the very man who tried to keep her from her happiness today." The assassin would have kept going, but he stopped cold in his tracks when he heard an awful wreching noise. In seconds, he was downstairs, and by the redhead's side. He held her hair out of her face as she emptied her stomach into the bucket that was meant to be used for feces. She spluttered out several apologies and words of gratefulness before letting loose the contents of her stomach again.

"Are you sure you will be okay to attend the opening of the shop today?" Connor handed her a cloth to wipe her mouth when she seemed to have finished her wreching. He still held her hair out of her way, and was happy to see that she still had the eagle feather in her hair. As he let go of her hair, he let the braid and feather slips through his fingers, admiring the attention she was giving to it. As it had been many days since he had braided her hair, it seemed like he had only braided it just now, indicating that she would rebraid her hair the way he had done at Christmas. For the briefest of moments, his heart fluttered in his chest.

"I will be fine." She cleaned her mouth, washing it with water, and then straightened her dress.

"Elise, you are ill."

"Regardless, I need to be there." She went upstairs, and the native followed right after her.

"Elli-"

"Connor! There is no point in arguing with me. I must attend!"

"Then allow me to accompany you so that if you might feel sick again, I can aid you." Elise turned around, slightly astounded by his words.

"I... I hadn't imagined you would be attending..."

"Elli, this is the shop that you and Elizabeth are opening together. I would not miss it even if the Templars stood in front of me." A smile spread over her lips, and she decended the steps to the one in front of him and pulled him into a hug again. This time, he wrapped his arms around her in response to it. She was only a slight bit shorter than him now that she stood on the step. Usually he would have needed to stoop down slightly to return her embraces.

"Thank you, so much. It means everything to me," she whispered in his ear. The heat from her breath sent chills down his spine, and he did all that he could not to shiver. He started talking to distract himself from the feeling.

"I understand, and I will be here as often as time allows so that I might see you and Elizabeth thrive. You have my support." He let her pull away and she stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. Despite the blush that warmed his cheeks, he did not move away from her. Instead he cupped her chin with his hand and stroked her jaw. "You have to get ready to go. You can't go in your nightgown, Elli." It was the redhead's turn to blush as she looked down at her garment.

"I suppose you are right... I shall come back downstairs soon. Excuse me..." She turned and sauntered back up the steps. Just as she reached the top step, Jonathan stood in front of her. He tipped his hat, and then decended moments later. He stopped next to the native and his face showed a scowl that reached his eyes more than it affected the lines around his cheeks.

"You are a lucky man, Connor... Make sure you do not take it for granted. One day, Elise will be mine. You will see." Then, he saw himself out the door. All the assassin could do was stare, and feel the anger brewing inside his heart.

**Kitten: I am SO SORRY it took me forever to get this out! Currently posting from my hotel in Georgia because that's when I finally got long enough of a break to finish it! I'll be heading overseas on the 10th, so I don't know how well the story thing will go from there. Updates might be slower until I get back into the full swing of things – jetlag and all. So I'm really sorry about my slow updates. Inspiration's been kind of lax as of late as well. Everything's been really stressful lately. Anywho, review please! I love hearing your opinions! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Fun Fact: In the game, I get overly attached to the horse that I'm using, even though the horse just respawns when you lose the one before it. Seriously, if I don't have a certain colored horse, I will go on foot until I find the horse that I want. It's usually a black horse, because I'm weird and tend to think of Connor as "The Black Rider" when he's in his New York Outfit (it's one of the outfits you can buy at the town market, so look it up if you don't know what it looks like). So I always want a horse that matches. I'm thinking I might have a mild case of OCD.**


	12. The Search for Everlasting Love

**Kitten: Hey guys! I'm back from the Czech Republic! It was so much fun! Unfortunately, I didn't have time to work on this at all while I was over there, but now I'm back and have ample time until I leave again at the end of July. Anyway – I have news for you people! I made a Facebook account! Well, I already had one for me, but I MADE A PROFILE FOR ALL OF MY ARTWORK AND STORIES! So go check it out if you want! Look for Dee Strike on Facebook and friend request me. Finally, we get to go to the Caribbean with Connor and the year is 1778 now apparently! Forgive me if I'm a bit rusty with the story – being away for over a week and having next to zero inspiration to write because of how busy I've been since I've gotten back is hard to contend with.**

_Recap: __"You are a lucky man, Connor... Make sure you do not take it for granted. One day, Elise will be mine. You will see." Then, he saw himself out the door. All the assassin could do was stare, and feel the anger brewing inside his heart._

The weeks passed by, and Jonathan kept well away from Elise much to Ratonhnhaké:ton's happiness. However, as the weeks went by, the closer the native got to having to leave the Homestead, and that was becoming more and more difficult by the day. There was a certain warmth to the house all of a sudden, and he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Yet it was there none-the-less, and he cherished it every day. But most of all, he cherished his time with the woman that had witnessed his growth from a stubborn youth, into a man. Yet the roles were reversed now. It was he who now watched her, blooming like the flowers he had retrieved for her. She had done as Prudence had, and planted the bouquet in a basket inside. The plant was flourishing, and the native watched as the Irish woman tended to it every day he could visit the shop.

He still remembered the look on her face when he had given her that bouquet. She had taken it with to the shop opening and placed it on counter inside. Ratonhnhaké:ton had even taken part in the "ceremony" they had held. It wasn't a large role. All he did was hold up certain fabrics as they were introduced to the crowd that had gathered. Still, it made him feel at least a little bit useful. Out of everyone, Ellen had been the one to seem the most excited about everything. Yet that was to be expected. What was not expected was that Jonathan was not at the opening, and the native was half tempted to seek him out and see what was so important that he could not attend. But then he decided against it. There was nothing more important than being here. Not even the Templars could keep him from this and they were usually his only focus. And Jonathan thought he could make Elli happy? Then why was he not here to support her? Apparently the woman wasn't _that_ important to him. Needless to say, this made the darker skinned man very happy.

However, as happy as he was, he reminded himself that he had a task to complete, and he started spending his days planning and training. Elise was too busy to actually notice that he wasn't very social as of late because she was constantly gone in the morning and had taken to hunting after dinner. She would wake up even earlier and made breakfast – leaving it sitting next to the fire to keep warm if Achilles and the native were not awake yet. Then she would go open the shop and stay until high noon. That's when Elizabeth would come and tell her to go home. Most of the time, the redhead would come home with Elinor because Martin and Jonathan had to keep up their jobs as well. Having the baby around was something very different for the two men in the house. The girl would cry whenever she didn't like something – like ever curious Johann getting in her face, or Elise leaving the room for a moment. Sometimes it would wake Achilles in the middle of a nap. Very rarely would it distract Connor in his training, but if the noises Elinor spewed made it sound like she were in pain, even though she had never hurt herself, the native would come straight up the steps.

Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself trying to make himself some free time whenever the redhead came home with the child, telling himself it was only to see if she needed any help for a bit. Yet that was a lie, and he knew it. The real reason he made the time was to watch the woman take care of the babe. It was fascinating to him. He didn't understand just how Elise could entertain the child for hours on end, and he also found himself appreciating the fact that she could. The woman seemed right at home with Elinor and seemed more than happy to have her around. Whenever she didn't come home with the babe, she seemed bored and would shuffle around the house with heavy feet. The native wondered why, but then found that he already knew the answer. Elise was a woman, and naturally, would want a child of her own. He could see it on her face, for it shined brightly while the babe was near, and her eyes would dance with excitement and love. It was much the same look she gave him, but held a different form of love. And to Connor – it was beautiful. He knew that one day, the redhead would make a wonderful mother.

Today was no different. Elise came home with Elinor in her arms and unbundled her from all of the jackets her mother had insisted she wear. All three of the dogs came over to greet the child, who was holding onto a small table by the door while she stood and let the redhead undo her last jacket. She received many licks to the face before Elise had a chance to shoo the dogs away, and the girl screamed in agitation. Like usual, Connor came upstairs for a few moments, and welcomed the two home. Elinor squealed in delight and did her best to waddle over to the native, a senseless babble escaping her mouth that was supposed to be the man's name. The babe only knew a few words and names. Ratonhnhaké:ton was obviously not one of them, nor was even the much simpler Connor.

"She'll be turning one tomorrow," Elise stated as she hung up her own coat and the native bent down to greet the babe.

"Time has passed so quickly. It seems just yesterday that she was sleeping in her crib in Boston." Connor pushed his finger gently against Elinor's nose, making the child giggle and squeal. Like all curious children, she found his braid particularly fascinating, and today decided to pull on it since it was within reach. A hiss left the man's lips as he tried his best to ignore the tugging that threatened to pull his hair out, and Elise came over to relieve him. She handed Elinor one of her toys and the babe lifted it into the air with another squeal and fell backwards onto her bum.

"And you are still no better with children!" The redhead teased the native, repeating the poking of his nose that he had used on Elinor.

"I have not been around children long enough to know how to treat them." He followed the woman as she took the babe into the study.

"They are not hard to deal with. Follow your instincts, that is the best way to handle them."

"Elli, my instincts are much different than yours. My first instinct is to kill what I find to be a threat. To fight to protect what I cherish."

"Then you would fight to protect Elinor, yes? She is something to be cherished and fought for, is she not?" Elise picked the child up and swung her in a circle, making the babe cry out in excitement.

"Yes. But that is not handling a child. That is protecting only. I cannot entertain her as you are able to." He sat down in a chair and watched as the two played on the floor.

"No, but it's a start. As for entertaining them, just give them some toys and they'll entertain themselves." Elinor sat comfortably in Elise's lap, playing with the hand sewn doll that was surely a gift from Ellen. The babe squealed often, making noises as she swung the doll around with her tiny hands. Every so often the toy would hit the redhead, but instead of getting agitated and pushing the child away, she would make a noise that caused her to laugh.

"You will one day make a wonderful mother, Elli. I would not be suited for such a life." Elise paused at the native's words, before looking up to him with a small smile.

"Oh, Ratonhnhaké:ton, I'm sure you would make a good father in your own special way. Maybe not now, but someday. Besides, neither of us have to worry about anyone but Elinor right now. I do not plan on having children of my own." The redhead helped the babe stand and watched as she made her way over to Connor's legs. The native stood, not quite sure of what to do and mostly wanting to get out of the child's way. "Go ahead and pick her up. It's what she wants," Elise encouraged him, pointing out the fact that Elinor had her arms up in the air and was opening and closing her hands. Hesitantly, he bent over and picked the child up from under her arms, causing her to squeal. He flinched and Elise laughed. "That means she's happy."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you not plan on having children? You seem so happy with Elinor, and your eyes light up around her all the time. Do you not want children?" Elise only watched him for a few moments as he held the baby awkwardly. Elinor tried to pull at his braid again, but this time the native hoisted her high above his head so she couldn't reach, and the babe squealed again. It was a happy squeal and he took to bringing her back down and hoisting her up again several times. The child loved it and laughed merrily.

"It is not that I do not want them..."

"Then why?" The native became even more curious when the redhead turned away, obviously hiding a blush.

"I only want one man and he will not have me..." Her words stunned him. Did she want another man? Was it not Myriam who had said Elise loved him? Had it not been Elizabeth who tried to bring them together before because Elise supposedly loved him? Did she no longer feel that way about him? Or was his acceptance of her advances making him only seem ignorant?

"Who-" There was a knocking at the door that interrupted the native's next question, and Johann started howling. Elise took that moment to go answer the door, escaping the questioning she knew she couldn't have avoided any other way. Connor followed behind with Elinor hanging onto his braid again. He allowed it this time, knowing that sooner or later the babe would let go.

"Ah, Miss Elise! I have come to retrieve Elinor." The native wanted to sigh right then and there and turn around. Jonathan had arrived and the only reason he would be here would be to see Elise. The fact that Elizabeth always came to pick up her child was the proof of that. Yet he couldn't just turn around and walk away with the babe. So he came up behind Elise, holding on tightly to little Elinor and looked at the man outside the door. Jonathan seemed completely surprised, and in showed on his face. "Ah, there the little girl is... Um, is she okay with him? I mean, the brute can control his strength right? I don't want Elinor breaking any bones..." The man didn't even stop himself from insulting the assassin, and Elise was too stunned to say anything.

"I try not to beat down those who are weaker than me," Connor stated, giving Elinor to Elise before standing nose to nose with Jonathan. "But I can make an exception every now and then, and it certainly wouldn't be a baby's bones I would break." Neither man backed down and there was an electricity in the air that no one would have dared to break – aside from Elise.

"Enough! Not in front of the baby!" She used her free hand to push Jonathan away and she stood between them. "Connor, go back into the house until I can get Elinor ready to leave. Jonathan, you can stand out here." The woman pushed the native back through the door and was about to slam it shut when the Englishman outside spoke again.

"It's sad that you've fallen for such a brute, Miss Elise. I suggest finding another man, because wanting him to father any of your children would surely cause problems." Elise's face turned red and she slammed the door closed so hard it chipped some of the wood. Connor stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her in awe. The redhead couldn't meet his gaze and proceeded to get Elinor ready to leave. All the native could do was stand there and watch. When Jonathan and his niece left, the woman turned to face him and with tears in her eyes.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton... I-"

"Just stop."

"But-"

"Why?! You know my lifestyle Elise!"

"I do! That's why I've never brought it up before! Because I already knew your answer!"

"But why?! Why me of all the men in this world?!"

"Because I love you!" Elise had completely broken down by that point. She sank to her knees and hid herself behind frantic fingers that desperately tried to dry her tears so that she would look at least slightly presentable. It was to no avail though. She was so embarrassed and frightened by the native's yelling that she couldn't stop the onslaught of emotions that racked her body. At her now sober – as she had been drunk the last time – confession of affection, Connor paused for a moment, his heart skipping a beat and his face turning red. He immediately wanted to follow his heart and pull the woman into a tight embrace and comfort her. Yet his mind kicked into gear. It was better this way. She would only hurt for a time and then would move on with her life. She would find another man who could be there for her and did not lead such a dangerous life. It was for her benefit. At least, that's what Connor told himself, and even though it made him feel like an ass and made his chest hurt for some reason, he knew deep down that as long as he gave her anything more than the time of day, she would be in danger. So without saying another word, he gathered his things and went to head out. He passed Elise, who was still on the floor, completely silent and unmoving.

"Forgive me." The words barely processed, but when they did, the native was already gone. A sob left the woman's lips and when she let loose a loud cry, her dogs started bellowing along with her. Already riding off on Maple, Connor's aching chest started to hurt more, and still, he could not understand why.

_-O-_

Elise wasn't quite right for the next few days. The only thing that brought her joy anymore was the baby, and even then, she felt pain in her chest from the knowledge that Connor had found out she wanted him and only him. She knew she had told him before when she was drunk, but because of her inebriation, she assumed he would not take her seriously, and that had thus been proven. But now, she felt like her world was in pieces – and all by the fault of one man, who was now knocking on her door for the second time that week. She didn't want to answer the door, but knew that she would have to or he would never go away. With Achilles getting worse and worse by the day, he was bedridden and would not get out of bed for such a small reason. While Elise had spoken to her father, he had only fallen asleep while she was trying to explain the situation. So the woman did the only thing she could do and answered the door.

"Ah, Miss Elise! I am here for Elinor again." Elise held up her hand, asking for a few moments as she got the child ready. "Actually, I need to talk to you as well..." With a sigh, the woman let him in the house and they moved to the fireplace to speak. "I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. I realize that you had more than likely not said anything to the savage about it yet... I heard from Elizabeth that you've seemed quite depressed since then, and I believed it to be my fault."

"Why would you think that?" Elise faced the fire, unable to look at him. She had not meant to sound sarcastic, yet she still couldn't help the venom slipping from her question.

"Well... You did slam the door..." Had she really? She didn't remember much from that day. She had done her best to forget it. "It led me to believe that I had said something wrong that day..."

"You said many wrong things that day from what I remember of it."

"And that is why I have come to apologize. I never meant to hurt you..." He bowed lowly in shame. "To add to my apology, I would like to treat you to dinner at the Tavern tomorrow night. I want to make you happy, not sad." The redhead turned to face him, her face stern.

"You do not need to buy me dinner. A verbal apology and a promise that you will no longer call him a savage is enough." If anything, it made him seem like he believed money could solve all problems. At least that's how she saw it.

"Believe me when I say that I'm doing this because I truly do feel bad for what I've said. It's just that... Well, I've been jealous of Connor for quite some time now..."

"I am curious as to why, but jealousy is no reason to call a man a savage!"

"Forgive me for that! It's just that as a businessman who has traveled for quite some time, I've dealt with the natives, and none have been very kind to me. I see the same thing with Connor to be honest. He may be polite to the people of this area, but I've seen him quite a few times in Boston, and he is none to polite to those people there. I am merely concerned about your own health around him. He's dangerous you know." Jonathan didn't even know the half of it, but Elise knew for a fact that the native would never hurt her. Not physically anyway. Right now, her heart was broken. "As to why I'm jealous... It is because he has caught the eye of such a beautiful woman. He is not worthy of you in my honest opinion Elise."

"And you would be more suited for me?" The redhead caught the surprise the man expressed and then the blush that spread over his cheeks.

"I was hoping to prove that I could be..." It was Elise's turn to blush. She hadn't expected that kind of answer. She had expected a stuttering response that would make her smirk in satisfaction that she had turned the tables. But instead she was left stunned. A sigh left her lips.

"Very well. I will allow you to take me out tomorrow after work..."

_-O-_

"So how is the shop? Elizabeth doesn't talk much about it?" Elise tried not to make eye contact with Jonathan as she ate her food. She felt uncomfortable around him, but refused to show it.

"Ellen is by far our biggest customer, but we have a few people from Boston who are asking for deliveries. Do you not deliver them for us?"

"Yes, I do. But I do not know how much the shop is prospering. It seems to be doing well from my standpoint, but I do not know for sure."

"We make quite a profit and have been able to keep our prices down so that more people are wanting to buy from us because of it. We are the cheapest in the state I believe." Again, the redhead shuffled her feet as if she were nervous. But it was not so. She was merely trying to make her self comfortable under the circumstances.

"All that and the two of you still find time to take care of Elinor. It's amazing what a woman can do." Jonathan was smiling away as if he were the happiest man in the world. It made everything more awkward for the woman as she could not find a smile to show him. "I am sure you would make a good mother yourself, Miss Elise."

"Thank you." Her answer was stiff. Her back tensed and she paused from eating her food. Eventually, she relaxed a little more and continued to eat again, but the air around her was still sizzling with agitation.

"Where is Connor anyway?"

"He left."

"Really?" The man read the look on her face and a look of surprise crossed his features. "He didn't leave right after I did the other day did he?"

"It's none of your business whether he did or not." Elise looked up, glaring.

"So he did! How rude! Really, I am sorry for bringing this up again, but I do not understand what you see in that man!"

"What would you know about him that you could ever understand how I think?" The woman was getting angrier by the minute and Jonathan could see that from the flush that covered her features.

"I know that he is stubborn and quite ignorant. For instance, when he insisted that you stay home from the shop opening because of your illness. He didn't even take into consideration your feelings about it!"

"You did the same if I remember correctly!"

"No, my dear, I _suggested_ you stay home. I never would have kept you. When I knew you would not stay home, I took care of you so that you might feel better when you did have to leave." He did have a point there. Elise had felt much better because of the bed rest he forced her to have. As much as she hated being waited on, she had recovered much quicker than what she would have had Jonathan not shown up. "And not only that, but I would have _never_ ignored a hug from you. That man just froze and didn't do a thing when you showed him affection. It was like he was repulsed by it. I myself would have been grateful for a simple gesture of caring."

"But he brought flowers! I'm sure he cares and that he just has a different way of showing it."

"Miss Elise, how many brought you gifts as a congratulations on the new shop? I'm sure even Connor knows that is what you are to do when someone is celebrating something." Again, the man brought up a valid point. Elise and Elizabeth had received many shop warming gifts the day they opened, and they were still putting some to use. "And how he treats you is atrocious! I mean, when he took you home the night before he slung you over his shoulder like an animal! It wasn't proper at all, especially for someone who was clearly inebriated. Add that onto the fact that he left without hesitation when he found out your true feelings for him. Now I understand that was my fault but he could have handled the situation much better! And when is he ever home? It seems to me he's always gone. Always doing something and never by your side. A proper man would not do such things. It is why I am so concerned for you when he is around. Look at how he treats you!" Elise sighed, knowing that all Jonathan was saying was true. When she looked back on how the native treated her, she often felt ignored or heart broken. How many times had she cried over his absence? How many times had she worried herself to the point of insanity about him? And the way he had looked at her when he found out her true feelings just made things more awkward between them! Even she had been starting to question her own feelings about him, and now Jonathan had just brought them to a head. What had she ever seen in the native? There were a number of things, but right now they just didn't seem like enough to her. She finished her food in silence.

A few days went by and Jonathan asked her out again, and again, and again. Each time, she agreed, and as time went on, she started to feel more comfortable around the man. He made her laugh, and gave her gifts for no apparent reason even when she refused them. He truly was a gentleman, and Elise started to wish for his company more and more. It became a common thing for the two to be seen together, and it did not go unnoticed. Elizabeth had even questioned her about her sudden attachment to her brother, and all the redhead could do was explain that she was only enjoying his presence. But even she knew what was happening, and while she was happy for it, at the same time, she hated it. Part of her still really cared for the currently missing native even if he had hurt her. It was a feeling she couldn't get rid of. But it never should have surprised her when Achilles questioned her one day.

"Child, I need to talk with you..."

"What is it, Father?" Elise sat down next to his bed, holding his hand and smiling dearly at him.

"It is about Jonathan. I have noticed you are around him more and more often as of late. Why is that?" A few coughs escaped the old man's mouth as he spoke.

"Why do you ask?" Elise turned slightly red at the question, and it did not go unnoticed.

"Because the last time we spoke like this you were fretting over the rejection you received from Connor. I want to know how you could move on so quickly. It's been a month since the boy has left and it seems like already you've forgotten about him."

"I don't know, Father. It did honestly take me about two weeks to feel comfortable with Jonathan, but there's just something about him that won't allow me to say no when he asks me out. I'm still trying to figure things out as well." Another coughing fit slipped out of the ex-assassin's mouth and Elise squeezed his hand tighter.

"Very well then, Child. Please just be careful. I do not wish to see you hurt again. Now go. Let me rest." With a nod, she had left his side and not moments later was Jonathan knocking on the door to ask her out again. Of course, she did not say no. It was only a few minutes later when Achilles sat up and got himself dressed.

_-O-_

The sea was beautiful at this time of day. With only a few clouds in the sky and the water sparkling below a bright sun, the Atlantic was magnificent. But the captain of the ship had no time for sight seeing. He was below deck in his quarters, figuring the tactics to use against Church. Supposedly he had stopped at Martinique and it would be at least two more months before they reached the area. Church had a good head start, and the native had no idea how they were going to catch up to the man. But he was sure that the _Aquila_ was faster than any ship the Templar could get ahold of, and since he had so many supplies on board, he would surely be slowed down unlike the assassin. The only problem was trying to figure out how to take him down without causing harm to all those that were with him.

"Connor, why don't you take a break. We still have a long time before we reach Martinique. Come up to the deck and breathe some fresh air, not this stagnant ship air." Haytham came through the door without knocking. The man didn't seem to understand the concept of privacy.

"I cannot. I do not care how much time we have left until we catch Church. We cannot let him slip through our fingers a second time. It's a waste of time." The native had been very grumpy since he left the homestead. His chest still ached whenever he thought of home and the woman that surely was hurting while she waited for his return. Yet he hadn't had the heart to send her a letter saying that he was okay. He thought it would only increase her feelings for him, and that was something he feared. If he really wanted her to dismiss her thoughts of him, he knew that no contact would be one of the best ways.

"Why are you so eager to get back? Is that woman waiting for you?" The native paused, setting down his quill.

"What woman?"

"The one who sent you the eagle when we were searching for Church a month ago. Is she waiting for you?"

"Hopefully by the time I get back she will have moved on with her life."

"Are things not going well with her?"

"It is not so much that things are not going well. It is that she wants more than I am willing to give." Haytham crossed his arms, leaning against the desk they were standing at.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, she wants children..."

"And what is so wrong with that? Is that not what women always want? Why not give her one?"

"And turn into the type of father you are?" Connor didn't care that he had insulted the man, and ignored the frown that crossed his face. "Never there. Always leading a dangerous life. All I would do is put her and the baby in danger. As long as there are those who would threaten my life, her's is in danger as well. She's lucky to have not been killed yet so as it is."

"Then drop your pathetic cause. Better yet, join the Templars. You are the only assassin that poses a threat to us, and if you became a Templar we would have her protected from anything that might bring her harm. You love the woman do you not?"

"Yes, join the group that burned down my village and killed my mother. I would feel much better with her under my sole protection. And as long as the Templars thrive, her life is in danger while I am around."

"I could command them to stand down. After all, you are my son. I would not want what happened to your mother to happen to your wife. Or is she not yet your wife?" Connor slammed his hand on the table.

"She is nothing to me anymore! I cannot have her and she will be in danger if I take her! Besides, the last time you apparently ordered for your men to stand down they burned my village! I lost my mother to men who would not listen to your commands!"

"Son, as a Templar, I would not have mercy on you and the rest of your brotherhood. But as your father, I am going to give you a piece of advice. You only get a chance like this a few times in your life. This woman obviously loves you, and the fact that you are so concerned about her shows you love her as well!" Haytham placed a firm hand on the native's shoulder, and even when he tried to shove it away, the Templar held fast. "When we get back to the states, I want you to tell her that you can't live without her and marry her right then and there. Don't do what I did, Son. Take that woman in your arms and never let her go. I would not be a man if I allowed another man's family to be killed just because he chose to believe something different that I believe. You have my word that the Templars will not touch her or any of your kin. Especially because they would be a part of my family as well. Family is still family, no matter their views." Connor could only stare at the man's back as he left to go to the deck. That was the second time he had surprised him since they had been together on this trip. But would the man really keep his word?

Marry Elise? Could he really do such a thing? They had only known each other a few years, and what he felt for her was completely new to him. So could he really go back to the homestead and marry her right then and there? While his heart leapt at the idea for some unknown reason, his brain kept telling him that it was too dangerous. Yet this time, reason seemed to escape him. He knew what he really wanted. He wanted to do exactly what Haytham had told him to do – to take the woman into his arms and never let go. To marry her as soon as he laid eyes on her. To give her everything that she wanted in the whole world, even if it killed him. To tell her everything he had never said before. Everything he had denied because he never thought he could feel this way. One way or another, he would have her, and right then and there, he broke the promise he had made to himself in the prison. With a renewed spirit, he headed above deck and breathed in the fresh air. It really did make him feel better to be out here. He leaned against the railing, gazing out to where he knew the homestead would be, and imagined the happy look on Elise's face when he returned.

**Kitten: Blah. This chapter was easy to write when it came to the fighting because that's all Connor ever does. The ending however... Oh boy I felt like I was writing his character all wrong, even though I had talked to another friend of mine who agreed with me that Connor was the type to bottle everything up until the very end. I feel like the romance is happening so quickly for them, and to be honest I really want to go back and completely rewrite some of the story, but I have to keep reminding myself that we go through many years of Connor's life in a very short time, so Elise and him have been together for a lot longer than it seems. It's the only thing that keeps me thinking that this is okay. This stuff needs to happen for a reason as well. So things will be moving very quickly from here on out. I have everything planned out for the next couple of chapters! By the way, I would LOVE IT if someone would make some fanart for this story? I want to see other's interpretations of Elise and Connor. I also would love to see the scene from this chapter with Elinor and Connor drawn out because in my mind it was friggin adorable. Anyway, sorry for the late update because getting the 7th chapter of Mz. Hyde out was killer. I will try to update faster from now on. Leave a review and tell me what you think! I love you all!**

**Fun Fact: Elise is left handed, yet Connor taught her how to shoot right handed. So in a way, she's slightly ambidextrous.**


	13. Certainty and Uncertainty

**Kitten: So because I'm having writer's block already on the first chapter of my other Assassin's Creed story, I'm going to be working on this one for a little while! I'm excited for the next few chapters, but I'm especially excited for the transition period into the TOKW, so I'm going to try and get these next few chapters out pretty quickly. Some of this could be delayed because I once again have left home to go to another competition and I won't be able to sit in front of my computer all day. Please bear with me as we go through the story! Thank you all for your support and to all those who favorited, reviewed, and are now following the story!**

_Recap: Marry Elise? Could he really do such a thing? They had only known each other a few years, and what he felt for her was completely new to him. So could he really go back to the homestead and marry her right then and there? While his heart leapt at the idea for some unknown reason, his brain kept telling him that it was too dangerous. Yet this time, reason seemed to escape him. He knew what he really wanted. He wanted to do exactly what Haytham had told him to do – to take the woman into his arms and never let go. To marry her as soon as he laid eyes on her. To give her everything that she wanted in the whole world, even if it killed him. To tell her everything he had never said before. Everything he had denied because he never thought he could feel this way. One way or another, he would have her, and right then and there, he broke the promise he had made to himself in the prison. With a renewed spirit, he headed above deck and breathed in the fresh air. It really did make him feel better to be out here. He leaned against the railing, gazing out to where he knew the homestead would be, and imagined the happy look on Elise's face when he returned._

She was conflicted in her mind. She knew what she was certain of, but it was the uncertainty that kept her from denying Jonathan's advances. She was certain that she was happy with him. Certain that they could mean something to each other if they allowed it. Completely certain that she had a recognizable attraction to him. But at the same time she was certain of the same things when it came to Connor. What she wasn't certain of was who she was happier with. Wasn't certain if she could love Jonathan more than she already loved Connor, even after the native had hurt her before he left. Wasn't certain of who would be able to understand and treat her the way she wanted.

Jonathan seemed very oppressive, and she could feel him trying to tame her when she wasn't very "wild" in the first place. The only thing she did that wasn't considered womanly was hunt and that was because she needed to to survive. Connor didn't hold her back. He let her do as she pleased, which was fine with her, but to her it seemed he didn't really care. She wasn't even sure if he harbored feelings for her! Especially after how he had reacted to her advances. He was so distant and closed off emotionally from her while Jonathan was so open and poetic. Not to mention he had a safer life style that didn't worry her half to death. She just couldn't decide. She loved Connor, but could see a future with Jonathan.

For the next couple of weeks, Jonathan's advances continued, and of course she could not refuse. She felt safe with him, and comfortable. But by the third month of Connor's absence she had started to become worried all over again. The only time she could ever distract herself was when Jon – as she now called him – was around, and even then it wouldn't work all the time. The businessman noticed it as well. Sometimes Elise would just not talk, or she would be so distracted she would stop in the middle of sentences. It took a lot of persuasion to get her to leave the house half the time, and at work she got so sick to the stomach she had to go home earlier and earlier. According to Elizabeth, this was common when the native left, and was not nearly as bad as what it had been. Yet it was still stressful. Elizabeth had given her off until she could recover properly, and had told her to take care of Elinor instead, hoping it would help her get back on her feet. And for a little while it did. Elise returned to work a week later, and while still depressed, she was smiling and working hard. But there was just one thing that kept bothering Jonathan...

"Ah, Jon! Thank you for coming to pick up Elinor. I must go out hunting this evening with Myriam. She is expecting me quite soon and I have nothing prepared." Elise was already dressed in her hunting outfit. Ellen had fitted her with a new one since her old one was practically ruined. A few months ago, the girl had gotten into a scrap with a mountain lion, and it was thanks to the training she had received from Connor that she had gotten out alive. Only her clothing was ripped when she came back, and the woman had been thankful that the outfit she wore had been made out of a strong deer hide. None-the-less, she had returned triumphant over the wild cat, hanging the skin in her room when it was finally tanned.

"Not a problem, my dear. Just doing what needs done! But really, you and Myriam really should not be hunting. It's a man's job, not a woman's. Why not buy from the other hunters in this area and stop running around doing work not fit for your hands?" A frown was on the business man's face, and Elise was not taken by surprise. This was not the first time he had asked her to do such a thing, and it surely wouldn't be the last. She knew he hated the fact that she hunted, but wasn't about to let it stop her. He would have to deal with her way of life, and he knew that. Which was why he didn't try to do anything more about it.

"You know they sell meat at outrageous prices, and that the venison they find isn't much more than fat. I'll be damned before I buy anything from them. Either way, I thank you a hundred times for your concern, but I must be going now!" She was about to close the door on him and Elinor, but Jonathan held it open and pulled the woman into a hug. With a laugh she returned the gesture and pulled back a little. "Really, was that necessary?" They both chuckled a little and the man bent down to capture her lips. Instead of leaning happily into the kiss, Elise broke his hold and stepped back quickly, not allowing their lips to touch. Jon sighed and bent down to pick up Elinor.

"You never let me kiss you. I do not understand it my dear, but for now I will allow it. Perhaps I move to quickly for your taste. Forgive me?" Elise blushed and nodded before turning away and closing the door. She slid down to sit on the floor with her back against it moments later. She did not know why she did not fathom a kiss from the man. Yes, she loved him. Over the past three months since the day Ratonhnhaké:ton left she knew she had fallen for the man named Jonathan. Yet whenever he tried to kiss her, she pulled away, because some knot in her stomach told her it was wrong. She looked to the ceiling, still wondering why, and when the feeling would go away. Then, she fingered the feather in her hair.

"Come back safe... That's all I ask." With a sigh, the woman stood again, and gathered her hunting gear. Myriam would not wait for her.

_~O~_

Achilles was never the type to pry into another's man's life. Well, that's saying it wasn't a part of his personality. When he had been an assassin sometimes it was necessary. But this time, when he had his suspicions, prying was what he needed to do. So, as quietly as he could and holding down the coughing fits that threatened to expose him, he trailed his target. The man was supposed to be at work, yet the only thing he could see this man doing was visiting the houses of various women. Yes, the man was in the field of business, but it was always the same women, every day at the same hour. Only on days where he needed to go take care of other business did he skip a few houses. After a few weeks of trailing the man, it was only now that Achilles was finally starting to see what was happening. The visits to women's houses, and the visit to a contractor every once in a while was starting to create a link in the old man's head. So with his newfound information, he returned home quickly to try and decide what should be done about the situation at hand.

_~O~_

"We've done it captain! The enemy is defeated!" Faulkner had a smile on his face along with the rest of the crew. They had all worked hard to catch up to Church, and now that he no longer posed a threat, they could rest.

"Good work men! Let's head to a port and have a drink before we depart for home!" Connor's suggestion had the men cheering in relief and they steered the ship to the nearest port. Haytham however did not seem very happy, and came right up the steps to say so.

"What are you doing boy! I would like to go back home this instant! If I'm away any longer, Charles will-"

"Charles will what? If you haven't figured it out, I don't care much what that man thinks. There is something I must do here before we leave. Swim home if you must leave that badly." The native was in no mood to hear this right now from his father. They were in a different area of the world, and there were bound to be new things to see. There was one thing he was particularly interested in, however.

"So," Haytham sighed. "What is it that has your attention this time? Another Templar plot? Don't worry, we've got nothing in this area. Nothing that concerns the states anyway."

"We are in a new area. I want to purchase some cloth. It would sell well at home, and it would help more than just one shop."

"Is this for that woman again?"

"No. I told you, she means nothing to me anymore. I am thinking of the benefit of the homestead. The clothing shop is the go to shop in the area, and the tailor in the area buys from that shop as well." The native was lying, and he knew his father would never be able to tell. He couldn't go around saying that he was going to try and court Elise when he got back. If his father knew what he intended, then the Templars would surely target the redhead just to get to him, no matter what his father ordered. The less Haytham knew, the safer Elli would be.

"Dammit, Connor! Would you listen to me just once?! If that woman loves you as much as you say she does she won't care about who you are and what you do! Look at your mother! She knew exactly what I was! Not to mention the fact that you have my support! I don't allow bad things to happen to family!" Haytham was definitely not happy. He was spitting at the same time he was shouting, and he was slamming his hands on the wood so hard it groaned and threatened to break.

"You don't allow bad things to happen to family?! What about my mother?! You say you ordered your men to stop pursuing the precursor site and yet they burned down my village looking for it! They killed her for a damn trinket!" It was Connor's turn to slam his fists, and this time, the wood finally splintered. "Yet you don't let anything bad to happen to family... You are the very reason I cannot have the woman I want." Haytham looked away.

"All I want is to do what's right! Can't you see that?" The older man looked sad in a way. But there was no way for that to happen. He was Haytham. He didn't feel remorse. Did he? Yet all Connor could do was retort in anger.

"If you really wanted to do what was right, _Father_, you would have chosen my mother over the Templars a very long time ago." At those words, Haytham left, knowing that there was no point in arguing any longer with the boy. As for the native, he felt extremely accomplished, but guilty at the same time for some unknown reason. What he did know, is that he would never allow his father to know about his plans for the future. Not with what would be at stake.

_~O~_

Elise paced back and forth across the floor in her art room, trying to figure out what was wrong with the painting she was currently working on. Jonathan would not be coming by today as he was on a business run, and since it was a Sunday the shop was closed. Something about the painting wasn't right today, and the redhead couldn't figure out what it was for the life of her. She looked back to that painting so many times from different angles, and even turned it up-side down in an attempt to find anything that was off. Yet no matter how she looked at it, she couldn't figure out why it looked wrong. And it wasn't even that it didn't look like the subject she was painting. The purple flowers she had received from Ratonhnhaké:ton were sitting on the sill in the room, and the painting resembled them perfectly. However, the painting didn't seem to pop like the others hanging in the room. As a matter of fact, ever since the native had left three months ago, everything she painted seemed to be lacking something. They were all beautiful pieces, but they held no emotion to them anymore. It was like she was just going through the motions, and wasn't actually thinking about what she was doing. But she was filled with plenty of emotion! She had Jonathan by her side on many occasions, and that made her very happy! But thinking about Jon didn't make her want to paint, it made her want to cry. And not a bad sort of crying, but the good kind. The kind that's filled with joy and happiness.

There was only one person that ever made her want to paint, and he wasn't particularly on her mind. Or at least he wasn't until now. For the past three months, Elise's thoughts had been consumed by Jon and how much fun she was having with him. But now that she's spending time by herself in his absence, she's starting to find that she's been blocking all of her worried feelings. Ratonhnhaké:ton had not sent one letter since he left, and it left her sick to the stomach. What if something had happened? What if he had been sent to jail again and then hanged? What if he had been wounded and could not make it home? What if he had been killed? Why had she not been so concerned until now? How could she completely forget about the man that she had stood next to for the past five years?

Elise looked to her painting and then to her paint covered hands. If her love for the native had not wavered, then how could she have possibly forgotten him? She looked back to her painting and gritted her teeth in anger. How could she have been so stupid? Because of Jonathan she had completely forgotten about the man she never _should_ forget. Three months he has been gone and not a word has been said to her about where he is or how he is doing, and she hadn't even cared! Tears pricked her eyes and blurred her vision. In a blind rage, she picked up her red paint and threw it at the canvas. It splattered everywhere and covered the painting like spilled blood. The flower that was once so dull and emotionless now looked infinitely better, but held a feeling of grief. Elise turned and left the room, knowing that she shouldn't let the paints dry as they were, but she really didn't care at the moment. She didn't want to see the product of her carelessness. And for the first time, she realized that a man should never make a woman cry – even tears of happiness.

Over the next few weeks, Jonathan returned, and found Elise in a state that he wasn't particularly happy with or even understood. She would not talk more than she needed and spent most of her days painting or hunting. She would allow time for him every once in a while, but it was only to talk about recent happenings or to say hello to Elinor. It didn't help that Achilles was encouraging this behavior either. It seemed as if he were silently trying to break off their relationship! But Jonathan did his best to pull through it. From the first time he had laid eyes on Elise, she had been perfect – just perfect. Oh how he wanted her by his side. So he visited when he got the chance, and tried everything he knew of to cheer the girl up. He could get a smile out of her every so often, but it was not a happy one. It seemed more sad than anything. The man was almost on his last leg, when he started to notice a certain habit of Elise's that shed light on everything. Whenever he saw her, she would absentmindedly fiddle with the feather in her hair. One would just say she was giving herself something to do, but this was not the case. Jonathan knew where that feather had come from, and knew that the redhead did not simply fiddle with things to give herself something to do. She always found ways to do more than just play with a feather. The man was amazed. He thought that after such a long time she would have forgotten about the native, but that was not so. Three months had passed since he had returned, making six months that the savage had been gone, and Elise had taken to simply looking out the window. It was a concern for Jonathan. He would not lose her so easily.

"Elise, darling, please, will you not come away from that window for but a moment?" She was at that window again, staring out of it and playing with the feather in her hair, looking down the road that the native usually travels on to come home. The woman turned to look at him and then sighed as if she were bothered. Wiroans, who sat at her feet looked over to Jonathan with a growl, not liking that he had disturbed his "mother". But when Elise stood, the dog set his head back down on the chair the woman had been sitting in. "What is it that has you so distraught?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes, because it is normal for you to pout by a window all evening after work. I am not blind, Elise. I know there is something wrong." Jonathan placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes as best he could because she preferred to avert them from him.

"It is not your concern. I am fine."

"You will not tell me, but will you at least allow me to try and make it better?" Elise pulled away from him and moved to a different room. Jonathan followed with a sigh.

"There is nothing to be done about the situation. It will pass. Give me time."

"Elise, it's been three months! I have given you plenty of time." He grabbed her shoulders again and turned her to face him. "Let me help you. I love you, so let me fix this!" Tears welled up in the redhead's eyes as she fought the urge to cry. However, this went unnoticed by Jonathan who was now leaning towards her, eyes closed, and his intent completely unconcealed. Again, Elise pulled away quickly, not wanting what he offered. A growl erupted from the man's throat and this time he didn't hold back his anger. "Dammit, Elise! We've been together for six months now and I still can't get a simple kiss?! Are you trying to lead me on?!" The woman didn't respond. "Answer me!" Jonathan waited a few more moments and the clenched his fists. "It's that damn savage isn't it?" Elise walked over to the window over-looking the port below.

"That man is no savage. He is brave, honorable, protective, and above all, caring." Slowly, as if she were actually reaching out to touch a man that was not there, the redhead slid her fingers down the window pane, resting her head against the glass.

"He left you! He will never return your feelings!"

"Maybe so, but he did this for my own safety. He leads a dangerous life in assisting the war, and he has many enemies. He fears that to get to him they will go through me. Jon, just because he has rejected me does not mean that I have forgotten about him! I love you very much, but he is still someone I care about!"

"I see. You love him more than me."

"This is not true! Jonathan, I love you very much!" Elise opened her mouth to say something else, but her eyes widened significantly, and she froze. Then, she ran out the door, not even looking back. Confused, Jonathan went to follow her, but by the time he stepped out the door, she had already hopped on the back of a horse and was riding towards the port. Curious as to what had caused such a quick leaving from the woman, he looked towards the shore, and sure enough, just floating into the docks, was the _Aquila_.

_~o~_

Connor stepped up to the deck as they were closing in on the dock, and directed the crew to do everything needed to mount to the wooden platform. He had set one foot on the sand at the end of the dock, when he heard the whinny of a horse and hurried hooves. When he looked over, Elise was dismounting the black mare and then burst into a run towards him. Easily, he caught her in his arms, embracing her tightly. He spun her around once and heard her laughter – felt it vibrate through her chest that was pressed against his. This was something he so desperately wanted. Something he knew he could never live without.

"Where did you go?! I was worried about you!" Elise's voice was desperate in his ear. As if she could not believe she was seeing him again.

"Forgive me. Church had fled to Martinique. Had I not left when I did, he would have escaped. There was no time to write a letter I'm afraid." He pushed her back a little and brushed aside a stray lock of red that had attached itself to the woman's lips.

"It is done?"

"It is done." A smile tugged at the woman's lips before she embraced the native once more and then let go. "I have a gift for you as well. Straight from Martinique." The man whistled, and a crew member came running over, a colorful bundle in his arms. The sailor kneeled, holding out the bundle and Elise's breath caught in her throat.

"They are beautiful, Connor. These fabrics... They are like none I have ever seen!"

"It is from a different culture. I assumed it would sell well in the shop."

"Like no other cloth! Please tell me you set up trade with the folk from that area!"

"Of course. Every three months you shall receive more in exchange for fabrics and furs from this area." The native barely had a moment to balance himself when the woman hugged him with such force that a buck would have had a tough time pushing against it. Excited whispers of thanks were echoing in his ears as the redhead exclaimed her gratitude. When she let go, she was shaking from head to toe with happiness, and her smile was wider than Connor had ever seen before. "Please, take these to Elizabeth. She should be closing up for the day very shortly and you will not want to miss her." The sailor nodded at the order, and in a few moments was out of sight.

"Ah, so this must be the woman you have been telling me about, Connor!" Both the native and Irish-woman paused, but for different reasons. One for recognizing the voice, and the other for recognizing the face belonging to that voice. The man strode right up to the woman a took off his hat for a short bow before holding out his hand. "Haytham Kenway, at your service, Miss..." He paused, allowing the woman to give her name.

"Elise. Elise Davenport." She took the Templar's hand stiffly, allowing very short contact with him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the man said, putting his hat back on. "Though I did not know that Achilles had fathered another child. You do not look related to him."

"He took me in when I was but a babe. I am adopted..." The woman seemed like she didn't quite know what to do with herself, but the angered look she was giving the native next to her spoke all. "Connor, I did not know you had met your father. It would have been humbling to know."

"You mean he has not mentioned me? He has certainly mentioned you quite a bit, if I may be so bold to say. From what I had heard, I had imagined you to be beautiful, and quite sturdy. Instead, I find you a marvel to behold, and very independent. You are indeed a fine young lady." Haytham's flattering had no end, and all it seemed to do was make Elise more and more uncomfortable.

"Elli, again, I had no time to explain the situation. My father's goals were aligned with mine. We both set aside our differences to accomplish what needed done. Working together helped tremendously." By the look on the native's face, he seemed to now he was in trouble with the woman.

"I see. You can explain more later. For now-"

"Elise!" The redhead was interrupted when Jonathan came riding by on a white steed. The Irish-woman turned to face him and stepped over to the horse.

"Jonathan, love, you have come just on time. I need council with my father and it seems that Connor will need my horse. Take me home please."

"Love..." The word was barely a whisper on the native's lips as he looked to the girl sliding on the saddle behind the man he had never wanted to see her with.

"Of course, darling. As you wish." Jonathan tipped his hat, knowing that he had won. Knowing that the native would no longer be able to take Elise away from him. And the fury he saw on Connor's face just made his smile grow larger. Elise was his, and with joy he rode off. With grief, the native hung his head.

"Oh please tell me you're not going to just let him get away with that!" Haytham didn't yell this time. He didn't seem angry. If anything, he sounded sad again – as if he too were grief stricken to see his son losing to a man. "What kind of man are you? Why would you allow him to get away with that?"

"Because he is more suited to her."

"More suited? Did she look happy? Yes, she is upset with you, but even so, when she called him "love" it was emotionless. While a normal woman's heart would skip a beat while near a man she loved, her's was calm and steady. She did not lean into him for support as he rode away, she kept her distance. Do you honestly believe she is happy with him?"

"Yes..." Haytham threw his hands into the air at his son's answer and was about to walk away when he spoke again. "But even if it is not me she choses in the end, I can honestly say that any man in this village – including you – is more suited for her than that man she rode off with... I will not allow this." The native turned to face his father, a stern look on his face. "I am giving you one chance. You give this order to your men – not one Templar touches her. She is to be left out of this war. And pray to God that your men listen, because I will slaughter anyone who dares to harm her." He knew what he said was going against what he had said on the ship. He had not wanted to tell his father about how he loved the woman still, but in this moment, there was no hiding his fury or his love for Elise. And when he was honest with himself, he would rather fight off every single Templar that came near them, even if it meant his death, before he would ever let the redhead fall for someone like Jonathan. He would sooner die. And in seconds he was mounting the black mare that had been left for him, and was gone.

"You have my word... Son." Haytham merely smiled, and walked back to the _Aquila_.

_~o~_

"Ah, if it isn't the savage..." When the native opened the door to the manor, Jonathan was waiting for him. "You know, I don't think it's the best idea to come in right now, so you should probably leave."

"You cannot keep me out of my own home. Step aside."

"I think not."

"Step aside before I _force_ you aside." The man was at least smart enough to move so that Connor could get through. If he would have resisted any more, he had a feeling the white man wouldn't be having any kids in the future. But now that Jonathan was out of his way, he had other concerns. Knowing the redhead, she would be in her safe haven in the house. Her art room. So that's where the native headed, and sure enough, that's where she was.

"Get out." She resisted his presence, trying to push him back out the door, but even though she was strong for a woman, she was not strong enough to move the assassin even an inch. Eventually, she resorted to hitting, which was more annoying than actually painful. And when she found that everything she was trying was not working, she started to sob. "You bastard! You selfish, ungrateful, impossible, bastard!" Elise banged her fists against his chest, and the native grabbed her wrists to hold her steady.

"Stop this non-sense."

"Why?! Why now do you all of a sudden care?! You have never before shown any concern, so why is it that now you suddenly want to show affection?!" She struggled against his hands, but it was to no avail. The native had her pinned against him.

"I have always cared..."

"But why now?! Why tell me this now when I have tried to move on?!"

"To be true, I know not why I have kept it from you for so long. I can think of many logical reasons, but these risks have never stopped me before. All I know is that I care far more than I could ever tell you, and that I have been ignoring it for far too long." As for what happened next, Elise could not have told you how it started. All she could remember was how rough Connor's lips were on the surface, but how softly they caressed her own. How sloppy they were because neither had kissed anyone so passionately. How her heart practically beat out of her chest in her excitement. And how she felt when they broke apart. How she wanted more in a way that she could not describe.

"I care for you. More than I care for anyone or anything else in existence. I want you with me always, even when you cannot be there physically. So please... Stay with me, and only me." The native's voice rang in her ears, and just when she thought she couldn't breathe, she managed to squeak out one question.

"Are you... Proposing to me?" There was a silence before Connor answered.

"...Yes."

"_You whore."_ Jonathan's voice brought them both back into the room they were in. In the doorway stood a man who was furious beyond what anyone had seen before. His face was red in anger, and his knuckles were white from his fists being clenched tightly. "And you, _savage_... Achilles should have gotten rid of you when he had the chance. You and all of your kind are _dirt_. Stealing from our people what should remain theirs. Nothing but savages! Never-the-less, I suppose it is okay for you to steal whores from their homes..."

"A whore is what you would have made my daughter!" Jonathan jumped when a cane hit him in the back and Achilles appeared in the doorway. "It seems that _you_ are the savage, young man."

"Father! Father what is going on?" Elise held onto Connor in fright, the native keeping her behind him protectively.

"It would seem that this young man was looking to open a brothel in the area, and make a profit off of it. You, my daughter, would have been the main attraction," the ex-assassin explained. "You see, I know love when I see it, child, and I started to grow suspicious when I noticed that this heathen was giving you fake smiles, and wanted more than you were willing to give. So I took to following him for a few weeks. Low and behold I find that his so called "work" involved seeing other women and wooing them into the brothel with sweet words and gestures."

"No... No this can't be true..." Elise covered her mouth, taking a few steps back.

"Oh, it's very true. You would have been a success in the brothel, Elise. A huge success." Jonathan showed no shame in his actions, and it infuriated the other three in the room. What the man didn't anticipate however was the slap that he received from the redhead, whom he had thought to be too upset to do anything. His head snapped to the side sharply, and there was a rather large red hand print now burning his cheek. But what came next made the man regret ever being born. The slap on the face did not compare to the beating he received from the younger assassin in the room. The native was so violent that Elise had to pull him away, so that Elizabeth – who had just arrived from the shop – could pick him up by his ear.

"I am disgusted with you. No doubt this is going to father." She dragged him to the door, still pulling on his ear, and before she left, said a quick apology. Achilles left only moments later, giving a nod to the two left in the room. The two that were finally opening their eyes to what the future could hold for them both.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Elise still gripped Connor's arms, but not as tightly as before.

"About?"

"That you cared for me?"

"Yes."

"You really proposed to me?" There was a short pause as the native seemed to think back.

"Yes."

"I will say yes on one condition..." His breath hitched in his throat when he heard those words. He knew nothing came without a price, but just what could Elise possible want? "Don't make any promises you cannot keep..." He exhaled deeply, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"That is something I believe I can do." His voice was gruff from the adrenaline rush that had passed moments before.

"Then, Ratonhnhaké:ton Connor Kenway, I shall bind myself to you without hesitation." And just like that, the native was the happiest man alive. No words could describe what he felt in that moment. All he could do was smile and embrace the woman. Kiss her lips. Her nose. Her cheeks. Her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that for the longest of years had consumed his dreams. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was on top of the world. And he cherished it. The two were about to kiss once more, when the door burst open, and Elizabeth shouted "I'll start planning the wedding right away!"

**Kitten: Yeah, so there's chapter 13 for you guys! Yay! I took a little bit of freedom in this one when I was describing Elise's feelings with her paintings and how she ended up believing she should have felt because I myself have experienced this emotion first hand. Typically I try not to put my own emotions in the story because I'm trying to tell a story about someone that isn't me. I make sure to write a different personality because I don't want to put myself into the story. It's not my thing. But this time around, I felt what I experienced recently was relative to the story. So take it as a lesson or not, you choose what you want to believe, but my personal advice is this – if you cry a lot in a relationship, over something that wouldn't usually make you cry, drop it like it's hot. It's a lot more grief than what you believe.**

**Fun Fact: To be honest, I really wanted Jonathan to play the good guy at first. The one that everyone could sort of relate to and like, and then feel sad for when he gets dumped. But I got so mad at myself for making Elise fall in love with another that I just couldn't do it. He started out as a sweet guy, and then when he started touring around a little more because of business, he got sort of corrupted and started to hide his guilty pleasures like money and sex behind a veil of innocence and a gentleman's disposition. I know, I'm horrible for it. But I also couldn't figure out another way to break the two up. Elise isn't the type to just lead someone on and then say sorry, that's just part of her personality. So if she wouldn't have a reason to break things off with Jonathan, she never would have, or it at least would have taken her a long while. Well, we don't have a long while, because things are getting hectic for Connor's side of the story, and we have a whole bundle of things happening in a short amount of time. So this needs to go quickly, and I'm so sick of filler chapters!**


End file.
